Harry Potter and the Gem of Life
by goodygurl
Summary: Post HP&HBP. After a letter from a certain redhead shortly after Harry goes back to Private Drive, he makes some drastic changes with his life. Confident Harry, with HPGW and HGRW pairings.I'm not very good with summaries, please read! Still in progress!
1. A New Start

Harry Potter and the Gem of Life

Chapter 1: A new start

It happened just a week ago. Dumbledore had died and Harry was blaming himself. _If only I had caught Snape_he kept thinking. He wanted to be ready for the end. He wanted to do something for once in his life, to stop letting everyone die for him, to live his life without having to worry about Voldemort around every bend. He wanted to be a teenager…and to be with Ginny.

_That's not possible until I finish him off, _Harry thought.

Harry lay in bed, day after day night after night, hardly eating, ignoring the letters that were starting to pile up.

Finally, after another week of sulking around and forming a plan in his head, he decided to go through his room and get rid of any junk that had piled up over the years.

He sat up in his bed and looked around. He decided to look through his letters and send short replies to everyone to tell them he was okay. He picked up the pile and started reading. He'd be able to send them out after Hedwig came back from hunting since it was still night.

He read the ones from Ron and Hermione first, getting through the most unbearable. His best friends knew him well, so their letters were predictable. Next he went though the letters from Remus and another from Tonks, Fred and George (telling him about business and the expansion at Hogsmade they were thinking about), and one surprising one from Ginny. He hadn't expected her to write him. As he read the letter his heart went out to her.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you said that __we couldn't be together but I'm hoping __we can talk through everything and work something out__. I know sending this letter is probably not the smart thing to do but I really don't care. Harry I want to help you through this, and don't tell me that you're fine because I know you're not. Harry, you know exactly what Dumbledore would have said__ about us being together and there's__ ALWAYS__ a risk__, there's even a risk if we were just friends__. Harry, you mean so much to me, I don't want to let it go, never. __You mean so much to me and the rest of the family. Don't go blaming yourself for anything. I have some other things to tell you but I don't think putting it on paper would be smart. As soon as I see you again, I plan on talking to you about quite a few things, including something Ron and Hermione felt compelled to tell me (don't be mad at them, I threatened, and used, my famous, and improved, Bat Bogey Hex on both). _

_With all my love,_

_Ginny_

Harry sat after reading Ginny's letter and rethought his plans with her. Maybe he was just being noble and stupid for not being with her. Dumbledore did say the power he had was the one to love, and how could he use it if he pushed it away and out of his life.

The letters he wrote to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all said the same thing: _Hi, I'm doing better than I was. I can't wait to see you so that we can talk. I've got a lot of plans and ideas of what to do next, and it would be helpful if you could think up something to._ He knew it'd be best if they thought they were helping too.

The letters he wrote to Remus and Tonks were a bit different in nature and would explain his plans and would hopefully work out soon.

Soon after dawn, Harry finished all his letters and just as Hedwig swooped into the window he heard a soft pop outside on the sidewalk.

Going over to his window, and standing slightly to the side so that no one would see him, he peeked out and saw a flash of vibrant pink hair, as if someone had just fallen.

Smiling, Harry gave Hedwig his letters. She nipped his ear in affection and went out the window as fast as she came.

Harry then proceeded to clean out all junk and rearrange the stuff in his trunk so that the stuff he needed would fit.

Chapter 2: Setting Plans

_Author notes: This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed what you read. I will give you the title of the next chapter after every chapter I do so you'll have an idea of what coming up. Please review b/c I will probably need help. If you want more of something, then just ask and I'll try to work it into my story. I'm not very good at details yet, but I'm getting there (one of the reasons I'm doing this fanfiction is to help me with that). I know that this was a short chapter, but chapter two is over 4000 words and it has a few shockers. Don't forget to review!_


	2. Setting Plans

Harry Potter and the Gem of Life

Chapter 2: Setting Plans

Two days after Harry sent his letters out he received something interesting from Gringotts. Harry would be coming of age soon and the goblins wanted to schedule a meeting with him.

He was also starting to worry a bit. He'd sent Hedwig out and she had yet to return. He paced his room desperate for something to do, going through the last few years in his mind. He was thinking about the dementor attack that happened before his fifth year, when something struck out in his mind.

_All I said was _lumos_ and my wand lit up. I thought you had to have it in your hand for any spell to come out of it…Maybe…maybe I can do wandless magic._

Harry quickly went to write a letter to Hermione, explaining the details of the attack to her so that she could so start doing some research.

As he turned to give Hedwig the letter, he remembered she had yet to return and continued to pace around his room.

After another day and she still hadn't come back, he came up with a plan to start practicing it himself. Harry sat down at the foot of his bed facing his window and tried to summon a quill off of his desk.

He soon realized that it took a lot of mind control in order to do wandless magic, and started to learn Occlumency on his own, arranging his memories and closing his mind to outside forces.

On the fifth day after the letters were sent out, Hedwig returned with a letter from Remus and Tonks. As Harry took it, he gave her Hermione's letter and she took back off out the window.

_Harry,_

_I'm glad you're handling the situation alright and I'm proud that you want to focus all the grief you have toward avenging those you've lost instead of letting it all get to you. As I understand it, you will need to go to Gringotts when you come of age to go over properties and to see the Potter Vault. As Voldemort or his supporters will most likely be waiting for your appearance, we will need to set up a disguise to get you there and back safely. As for what you asked for, I am trying to get together a set of people to help that would be of valuable assistance. It would be preferable to know all of your plans but __I understand your need for secrecy. While we need and want to get you out of there soon, we are in the process of putting extra enchantments around a few prime locations, most of which you know about__, so it may take a while to get everything together_

_Now for some really good news: Tonks and I are married. We had a very private ceremony and not many attended. I wish you were there as does Tonks but your safety is the most important thing right now. __**Remus finally realized he couldn't live without me and decided to make a move. I really wish you could have been at the wedding, that's one of the reasons for not returning Hedwig immediately. You're an important aspect of this war, whether we want to admit it or not. Don't do anything rash and don't give up on love (You and Ginny need each other).**_

_In the next few days we hope to have news for you. Try not to mention anything too important in any of your letters. Hogwarts is going through a few changes also. It is indeed opening and Professor McGonagall will be the Headmistress. A lot of things will be different and there will be several new teachers. __**I really wish we could tell you Harry, you'll be happy about it, at least I hope you will.**_

_I'm looking forward to meeting with you soon and showing you a few surprises._

_Remus __**and Tonks**_

Harry looked up from the letter and smiled. Remus was married and if that old werewolf could give love a chance, Harry knew he could too. All Harry had to do was wait for Remus to get all the plans together and he'd be happier, but for now, he had to work on the only things he could while at the Dursleys: wandless magic, Occlumency, and his scrawny boy appearance.

Remus' plan of action took two weeks to fully get organized. They were going to get Harry and take him to two or three different locations before finally leaving him at the Burrow for his birthday.

They'd made almost every anti Voldemort location safe, but no location was totally safe, it was only safe as long as the people remained loyal to the light. The Burrow was probably the third safest place for Harry to be now, with Grimmauld Place and Hogwarts being the first and second. All the extra enchantments added made it hard for anyone not welcomed to get in any of these places.

The team of order members arrived on Private Drive at around 10 that night. They wanted Harry and his stuff out of there and at the first safe location by 11 if possible.

As they walked up to number 4, all had allusionment charms on them; they were going over the plan in their heads over and over. Get the Harry out of there. His relatives were on vacation and wouldn't be back for weeks. They had left Mrs. Frigg to check up on Harry. Remus knocked on the door and waited.

At that moment, Harry was in his room mediating and so didn't hear the knock.

Thinking that something was wrong, Remus held a hand up for the others to wait, and entered. He moved slowly up to Harry's room, thinking how oddly quiet everything was. When he reached Harry's room, he slowly opened the door and peeked inside, his wand drawn.

"Harry?" Remus said quietly lifting the charm on him. What he saw inside shocked him a bit. The recluse, underfed boy that he'd seen was gone and in his place was a confident, chiseled young man. Harry had gained muscle all over his body, making him look stronger and more formidable.

"Harry" Remus said a little louder, instantly regretting the decision as his body went stiff, leaving him unable to move. Remus was more curious than frightened though. _How did Harry manage to do that when all he moved was his hand, he didn't have a wand in his hand, and he used his left hand?_ He thought.

"R…Remus…" Harry asked slowly getting up and walking toward him. "If it's really you, when did you teach at Hogwarts, what's your problem, and who are the marauders?" Harry released him from his bind but replaced the magic with ropes.

"I taught in your third year, I'm a werewolf and the marauders are Sirius Black, James Potter, me, and unfortunately Peter Pettigrew." Remus answered still taking in Harry's appearance.

Harry released the ropes and gave Remus a manly hug, which was returned.

"Harry we've come to take you somewhere. I can't say where or anything now, but I'll explain after we reach the first destination. I would also like to ask some questions if that's alright with you."

"Of course, I'll get my stuff." He turned and wandlessly shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket. He opened Hedwig's cage and told her to wait for him at the Burrow. As she flew out the window, Harry shrunk her cage and put it with his trunk.

"Is that all Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yes it is." Harry said. He sounded genuinely happy.

"Everyone else is waiting outside. Use your cloak." He told Harry as he led him out of the room and replaced the charm on himself.

"Hello Potter." Moody said quietly when they made it back down stairs.

"Ready to go Harry?" Remus asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be Moony." Harry said.

They walked out into the cool night air, walked to the end of Private Drive and disappeared into the night.

A second after the Disapparated, they landed on the top step of a house.

The first destination was a mansion, Harry noted. The house was big and old and felt like it'd been abandoned for years.

"Quickly Harry." Remus whispered as he opened the door.

Harry hurried inside and walked down the hall a bit to allow room for the others to come inside.

Remus lifted the charm, which was the cue for the others to also, and told Harry to remove his cloak and follow him quietly.

At the end of the hall was a door that led to a very roomy kitchen. When everyone had entered the kitchen, Harry immediately realized that he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Why don't we sit down and then you can all ask any questions you want." Harry said with an air of command that made everyone stare even more.

He rolled his eyes and sat at the head of the table. After a few minutes, everyone sat down and Remus asked the first question, a question that made Harry smile.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm great!" Harry answered truthfully. "By the way, congratulations Remus, Tonks" he added nodding to both of them.

"Thanks Harry, but I have to ask," Tonks began "what's up with the muscles?"

Harry laughed before saying "I realized that in order to avenge everyone who's ever died for me, that I need to…look the part. I exercised every day, four to eight hours a day."

Everyone stared at him in awe. "What else have you been doing?" Moody asked.

"Practicing Occlumency among other things. My scar has been prickling but I haven't actually gotten any visions lately, I'm assuming that means I'm getting better at it, but I can't be sure until someone tests me. I'm going to ask Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to all practice it too."

"Why them?" asked another Order member Harry didn't know.

"I'm closest to them. I wouldn't want anyone to know what I'm up to, which is why none of you will know everything I've been up to this summer, except Remus, but only because he saw firsthand."

Everyone accepted that. The less people knew about how strong Harry really was the better surprise when the time finally came.

After everyone except Harry and Remus went off to bed, Harry wordlessly and wandlessly cast several privacy charms on the kitchen, including one that would prevent even Moody from seeing into it, he began to tell Remus the revelations he made at the beginning of the summer.

After he finished, Remus looked exhausted. "So you're telling me you learned how to do wandless magic and nonverbal spells, and you learned how to do it so fast because it's a mind thing?" Remus asked just to be sure he understood everything correctly.

"Yes, but even then an extreme amount of power is needed not to exhaust a person."

"Harry I've seen you perform wandlessly about seven times tonight. I understand that a wizard's magic increases as they get closer to become of age, but that's still an extreme amount of power you've used."

Harry thought for a moment before he responded. "I think it has to do with this" He said pointing to his scar. "I think I gained the powers Voldemort loss when he tried to kill me so that it's as if I'm gaining twice as much power. I've been using, or trying to use, it since I got your first letter. Some things are easier than others, and some things take more power. Being mentally in tuned makes you very aware of your magical core. I can tell every time I use magic and how much of my core is being used. I'm hoping my friends are just as able to use it as I am. No one will ever be able to get the better of me in a battle unless they cut my hands off, and even then I may have a surprise in store for them."

Remus looked shocked at this last confession but didn't pressure Harry to tell him what it was about.

"Maybe we should get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow, and at least one more house to get to before we go to the Burrow. Molly will be surprised to see you and your friends might be in awe, we all certainly were." Remus said before getting up.

Harry followed suit and Remus showed him where he was sleeping, and then went to his own room at the end of the hall.

As Harry lay in bed that night he, for the first time, started to think about his friends reactions to his new physique. He knew Ginny would appreciate it and Ron would be jealous, but he wasn't exactly sure how Hermione would react. Surprise was definitely the number one thing; she would also start seeing every logical reason why Harry's appearance would benefit him. One thing was for sure, he'd have to get Ron to start doing his regime too.

Chuckling, Harry fell into a restful sleep.

Just a few hours later, Harry was being gently awakened by Tonks.

"Come on Harry, it's time to get moving." She said.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her; her hair was neon blue today.

"There's a bathroom at the end of the hall, be downstairs in ten minutes." She left the room.

Harry got up, got his stuff, and went into the bathroom.

Five minutes later he was walking into the kitchen and coffee and toast was being thrust into his hands.

"We've only got a few minutes Harry, eat up and we'll be off." Remus said.

They soon left the house and Disapparated to another unfamiliar place. As they knocked on the door an older women with a motherly face said "You're a little early. Everyone come in quickly."

Harry was ushered in with everyone else and as soon as they lifted their disillusionment charms, Harry took off his cloak.

"Harry Potter, it's an honor to have you in our home." She gave him a hug and then turned to Tonks and Remus. "Do you have to wear your hair the most vibrant colors ever made?" the woman asked.

"Mum, I'm an adult and I'm married now, can you please lay off the hair." Tonks said.

Harry smiled and ran a hair through his hair. "Andromeda are they here yet?" a man asked.

"Yes. Harry dear, I'm Andromeda Tonks, and this is my husband" she pointed to the man beside her, "Ted. We're Nymphadora's parents."

Tonks groaned at the use of her real name.

"It's nice to meet you both." Harry said sincerely.

After that, they were all taken to the living room and biscuits were forced on them. After they had tea, Remus said that he'd take Harry to the Burrow with Moody and told everyone else to get into position to the watch.

Moody and Remus took Harry outside, and Harry was pleased to see it was a beautiful day.

After he'd put on his cloak, they apparated him right outside the Burrow's wards and told him to memorized a piece of paper that told of its location. The Burrow and Hogwarts were two places no one could apparate or disapparate into, mainly for safety reasons.

It was around lunch time when they arrived. They walked quickly, feeling a tingle as they walked through the wards now surrounding The Burrow. When they reached the back door, Moody knocked.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded a bit frightened.

"It's us Molly." Moody growled.

"You're much earlier than I thought you'd be. Okay…right the question: Remus, who are you married to and what did James and Sirius call the fact that you're werewolf? Moody what happened in Harry's fourth year? And Harry…my dear boy…did you have trouble getting through the barrier fat Kings Cross in your first year, and who helped you, and who figured out exactly who you were first?"

Remus started, "Molly, I'm married to Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be called Tonks, who is a metamorphmagus. And they called it my furry little problem."

Moody went next "I have no clue what exactly went on during Harry's fourth year because I was locked up in a trunk the whole year."

Harry smiled and answered "I didn't know where platform 9 ¾ was, so yes I had trouble, you helped me through, I went before Ron, and Fred and George were the first two to know who I was, and then they proceeded to tell the rest of your family."

Mrs. Weasley hurriedly opened the door and ushered them inside.

The minute after the door was locked; Molly turned around and saw Harry for the first time. Her jaw dropped as she took in his new appearance, but quickly recovered and started offering food.

"Molly, we really have to be off. We just wanted to make sure Harry got in okay." Remus said. He turned to Harry, "It's good to see you again, and I'm sure we'll see each other soon. Be good and stay close to the Burrow."

Harry raised his hand in farewell, and Moody and Remus went out the way they came.

"Harry" Mrs. Weasley said, "Come on sit down, and let's get some food in you." Then she crushed him in a hug.

After he had gotten his breath back, he sat down and started eating. Molly called up the stairs that lunch was ready and Harry soon heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

Harry turned around to watch the expression on his friends' faces as they saw him, but what he saw first, made his jaw drop. Ginny, who had grown into her body, looked more like an adult than she had just a few months before, and, Harry noted, the mini skirt and halter top made it all stand out.

"Harry, I'm so happy you're here." She said standing at the bottom of the stairs smiling. "And I really love the look." She added looking him up and down.

Harry, who thought he had accomplished hiding his emotions, blushed. "You're looking more grown up yourself." He said with satisfaction at the blush that had appeared on her face as well.

"Ginny, get out of the way-oh Harry, wow!" Ron stopped short just behind Ginny as he too noticed the difference in his physique.

Then Harry heard another voice come from behind Ron. "Ronald, why are you just standing there?" Hermione pushed Ron, who bumped Ginny, and both teens stumbled to the ground, still awe-struck at how much Harry had changed in just a few short weeks.

Hermione came down the stairs and walked over to hug Harry like she didn't even see all the muscle he had. "Hi Harry. I'm glad you got here safe. By the way," she added as she sat down "the look is really great, I think it'll be extremely beneficial in the coming year."

Harry smiled at his friend, and turned around to continue eating.

Eventually, Ron and Ginny picked themselves off the floor, sat at the table and started eating.

After lunch, Mrs. Weasley told Harry that he was staying in Percy's old room, which happened to be across the hall from Ginny's.

Harry left his friends sitting at the table and went upstairs to the room that would be his while he was at the Burrow.

After he'd unshrunk his trunk and Hedwig's cage, he started going through some of his stuff so that he could start teaching his friends a few things.

"Harry…" a small voice said.

Harry turned around, "Hi Ginny, I need to talk to you a bit, if that's okay with you?"

She smiled and closed the door behind her as she walked in. "What's up?" she asked.

"I have a few secrets to tell you and Hermione and Ron, but I wanted to tell you that I've been a stupid prat and I really would love it if you took me back." He said in an uncertain tone.

She sat, looking thought, for a while then she kissed him. Harry soon deepened the kiss but before it could go any farther, she pulled away. "I agree with you and I would love to have you back, but I have to ask, what changed your mind?"

There was a knock at the door. Harry told Ron and Hermione to come in and he sat down on his bed, dragging Ginny in his lap. Now that he had her back, he didn't want to give her up.

Ron spoke first "Harry, how in the world did you get so buff?"

Harry laughed and said "Hermione what's your question? I want tell you guys everything and then you can ask any addition questions afterward. So what's your first question?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "What happened to not dating Ginny to keep her safe? I assume that her sitting in your lap means you've change your mind about that." Harry nodded his head and began to tell his friends about his summer, and his revelations about the prophecy. Ginny, who hadn't known about the prophecy was shocked that Harry really was the 'Chosen One' but had no doubts that Harry would beat Tom in the end.

After every secret Harry had kept was out, he told them his plan.

"Harry are you sure we can do that? It takes a very powerful witch or wizard to do wandless magic and I'm sure even Dumbledore had trouble with it." Hermione said.

"Hermione, my dear friend," Harry said "being magically in tuned helped with wandless abilities. You may not be able to cast very powerful spells but you'll be able to at least cast a shield charm. I'm sure that with practice, you'll be able to. What I really need you to do for me is to find out how to be an animagus."

"But Harry it's illegal and very hard, wha-" Hermione began.

"It will be extremely beneficial to our training. We all will need to do this in order to get out of any tough situations. I need your help, you're either with me or against me. What do you choose?" Harry said.

"Well, I'm with you, of course, but if I do this you have to promise to register after this is all and done with." Hermione said.

Harry smiled "I knew I could trust you. Of course we'll all register after the war is over."

"When do we start, and what do we start with?" Ron asked.

"We start tomorrow. I think we'll start with running, five or six times around the Burrow's walls, then we'll do 25-50 pushups and sit ups, and then we'll do mediation after breakfast." Harry said trying to get them all where they need to be as soon as possible. "We'll do the workouts before breakfast, I think getting up at around 5 or 6 will be fine."

"Why mediation?" Ginny asked from his lap.

"It helps set you up for Occlumency. When we mediate, you should work on organizing your memories and setting up some kind of strong hold to prevent others from getting to them. I would suggest that our training sessions get the most protection, as well as the prophecy. When you mediate try putting them behind a stone wall and enforce the wall with other things. Hermione, I know you'll want to go above and beyond, so you can learn Legimency with me and test my Occlumency skills and I'll do the same with all the rest of you. Is that agreed upon?"

All three gave their immediate agreement, and then Harry said, "Great, now on to more important business. Ron, Hermione Dumbledore told me the power that I have that Voldemort doesn't is love. He's told me time and time again and I've come to realize that he's right, so I'm going to say this only once and then you two are going to have to deal with the rest yourselves, but if I have to take drastic measures I will: You two like each other, maybe even love. Stop fighting with each other and snog."

To say that they were shocked by this would be an understatement. Both looked extremely embarrassed and like they'd like nothing more than to get out of the room. Ginny started giggling and they excused themselves from the room.

"Do you think they'll take the hint?" Harry asked Ginny when they were alone.

"I'm not sure, but I hope so. Their fighting was starting to get on my nerves. I for one am happy that you came up with that, or I wouldn't be able to do this." She said and started kissing him.

Harry deepened the kiss and it turned into a full snog session. Soon after their hands started wandering, Mrs. Weasley poked her head in room and gave a shriek. Harry and Ginny jumped apart as fast as they could and landed on opposite sides of the room.

"What is going on in here?" Mrs. Weasley said her hands on her hips. Ginny was cowering a little and Harry knew this was not a side of Mrs. Weasley he wanted to see.

"Mum…Harry and I are together and we were just kissing." Ginny said calmly pulling herself to her full height, trying to look formidable.

"It looked like a lot more than kissing. What are those things on your neck?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny.

Ginny's eyes widened a bit but she held "Mum you and dad were young once, remember what it was like?" Ginny asked.

"It doesn't matter what it was like when we were young, you young lady are too young to be doing what you would've been doing if I hadn't interrupted, and when did this start anyway?"

"Mrs. Weasley I hope that you have more trust in me than that. I would never do anything like that under your roof, unless Ginny and I were married. We started dating at school but broke up because I was being stupid and noble." Harry said all this very confidently and Ginny glared at him. She did not need Harry to fight her battles for her and she'd make sure he knew it.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him for a moment before responding softly "Harry dear, Arthur and I do trust you. It's just we didn't know you two dated before. You have to understand what a shock seeing you two all over each other was to me."

Ginny looked from her mom to Harry several times before huffing and storming out of the room. Mrs. Weasley looked after her and left the room also, closing the door behind her.

_A/N: Sorry for any spelling or grammar or timing errors, I currently only have the first book with me. It may be a little longer to get the thrid chapter out b/c I'm having difficulties thinking about what to write next, but I have most of that chapter done, just a few details need to be worked out. Please review and help where you can. The next chapter is called, _Chapter 3: Gringotts and Birthday's.


	3. Gringotts and Birthday's

Harry Potter and the Gem of Life

**Chapter 3: Gringotts and Birthday's**

_A/N: __I__n__ my story Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going to go back to school, but they'll be leaving whenever they find a __clue as to where the __hor__c__r__ux__ are but they will always return to sch__ool. Most details about the __hor__c__r__uxes__ are the same as in the 7__th__ book; the places they find them will be different. Also Bill and Fleur eloped so they're already married. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in my story except the plot and any new characters I might choose to add._

_Also, I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this out, this chapter has a lot in it and it's a kind of important to the story, so here it is:_

Harry loved it at the Burrow. He almost felt normal, if it wasn't for all the training they were doing all the time.

Ron and Hermione hadn't taken his advice but they had talked about their feelings for each other and decided that since they both like each other, it'd be wise to get together.

Ginny had thought it was stupid, _After all, _she said,_ they've built up years of sexual tension and it's going to need release before we go off._

Ginny was right of course and a day later Harry found the two of them in a very compromising position in Ron's room. He'd just gone to check on them and see what was taking so long for them to get downstairs.

Every morning Harry took the group through workouts that would help build muscle and stamina, which would help them with their magic, which they couldn't practice yet until Hogwarts. The first day didn't go to well so Harry decided to start at two laps a day and build up, changing the number of laps every two days or so.

After lunch every day, they would gather in the Weasley's living room for mediation, which is what they told everyone it was. Harry would occasional help them figure out what barriers to put around what memories and which one's would need the most protection.

Three days before Harry's seventeenth birthday, Remus arrived telling him that they would go to Gringotts after lunch so he could have a look in the Potter vault.

Remus cast a disillusionment charm over Harry and told him to also use his cloak until they were able to talk to Griphook.

Walking down the street of Diagon Alley, Harry noted how few people were out. It seemed that Dumbledore gave everyone a sense of hope and now that he was gone, and no one had seen Harry since he left the train station, that hope was gone.

When they entered the huge building, Remus walked straight up to the counter.

"I need to speak to Griphook, please" Remus said to the goblin.

"Griphook!" he yelled, and a second later the goblin arrived saw Remus and took him and Harry into a room.

"Mr. Potter you will be safe here. Now let's go over your parent's estate. It will be yours in three days but seeing as you're one of the most wanted in the wizard world now would be the time to do this." He snapped his fingers and a folder appeared in his hands. "Now let's sit, and we shall begin."

Harry took off the cloak and Remus lifted the charm as Griphook spoke. "You have several houses that are in the Potter family at various locations, many of them are unknown to us as only a Potter can get there using this." He snapped his fingers again and a key appeared. "Hold this and it'll act like a portkey. It will only work for a Potter, either someone born or married into the family. Just hold it and think of a certain house" handed Harry some papers with the names of houses on them "and you'll be able to get there" He handed the key to Harry. "The Potter family has about 100 billion galleons, including the value of properties and possessions. That is just an estimate; the gems and other jewelry belonging to the family vary in price far too often for it to be exact. Would you like to see your vault now?" He asked.

Harry mutely nodded.

Griphook got up from the table and indicated that they were to follow. He took them into a small hallway and down a path to the banks more ancient and most protected vaults. After what seemed like an hour, they stopped in front of a door.

"Mr. Potter just place the key in the lock and put your right hand on the door and state your name." At Harry's confused look, he added "These vaults are protected by many enchantments. You have to have the key, and blood of a Potter, or spouse, in order to access them."

Harry put the key in the lock and placed his hand upon the door. He felt a sharp prick on his hand after he said his name, and the door opened up to reveal the biggest room Harry had ever seen. There was so much in the room Harry just stood there in complete shock.

After the moment was over, Harry walked into the vault and spotted a lone envelope with a box on top of it, sitting on a stool in the middle of the vault. He went over and picked it up. He put the box in his pocket after he noticed the note had his name on it.

After getting some jewelry and money out of the vault, Harry and Remus left Griphook, with Harry under his cloak.

"Remus?" Harry said before they were out in the open, "I'd like to pick up a few things if you don't mind. I have a list already written out and you can use my money to buy the stuff." Harry handed Remus the list and his money bag.

"Harry," Remus whispered, "are you ever going to tell me what you need this for?"

"Some day when I have time to explain more of my plan," He said.

Harry followed Remus around for three hours while he got all of Harry's stuff. Harry considered himself lucky that he had two bags full of money, not one because Remus used almost every Knut in the bag Harry had given him.

When they finally arrived back at the Burrow, Harry was exhausted and hungry and somehow Mrs. Weasley seemed to know because as soon as she saw Harry, she ushered him into a chair and piled his plate full.

As soon as dinner was over, Harry went up to his room with Ginny and took the box and letter out of his pocket, his other stuff had been shrunken and put into his a trunk he had Remus buy for him, and laid it on the bed.

"Harry?" Ginny said after a moment.

Harry turned from the bed a looked at her. "Yes?" he asked.

Ginny stepped up beside him and placed a hand on his cheek, concern written all over her face. "You've changed so much, are you sure that your plan will work? Wandless magic is extremely hard to do and you seem to think that we'll be able to do it."

Harry smiled at her "I'm sure you'll be able to do it. I'm not sure if Ron and Hermione will be able to handle it but I've got some more ideas if it doesn't."

She raised an eyebrow and said "Are you planning on telling me what those ideas are?"

"Not yet," he said "right now I plan on kissing you." He added at the look she had on her face.

Harry kissed the palm she still had on his cheek before moving down to her lips.

As they kissed, Harry moved Ginny to the bed and sat down with her in his lap. Ginny soon deepened the kiss and placed a hand on Harry's chest. She loved the muscles that he'd built over the summer and was looking forward to getting to see and touch them on a more personal level. One of Harry's hand was traveling up and down her side over and over again, while the other was playing with the slight curls at her mid back. After thirty minutes Harry's hands were under Ginny's shirt and hers were under his. Hands were roaming all over each other's backs, shoulders, and sides. Ginny gasp when Harry's hand went up her side and ended up cupping her breast. She loved the feeling of his hands on her and started moaning to encourage him to keep going further.

"HARRY, GINNY" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs _where are those two?_ She asked herself after she got no response.

She walked up the stairs and stopped at the landing where Harry and Ginny's rooms were. She opened the door to Ginny's room and saw no one inside. She then turned to Harry's room and opened the door.

Harry and Ginny were lying down on Harry's bed shirts discarded, Ginny's bra along with them.

"Ginny, young lady what do you think you're doing!?!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

They both looked up, flushed, lips swollen and red from kissing for so long.

Harry was frozen in shock. He and Ginny had just been caught doing something they knew they shouldn't be doing in the Weasley house.

"Mom, what are you doing in here?" Ginny asked trying to cover herself up while at the same time becoming very angry.

"I have a right to enter any and every bedroom in this house anytime I feel like it! Now get out of here now and get into your room!" she yelled.

"No." Ginny said simply.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny for a minute before realizing she was getting mad at her. _How dare __she_ She thought. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, how dare you say 'no' to me! I have every right to tell you what to do, and I have every right to make you leave this room NOW!"

The other inhabitants of the house heard all the yelling but only Ron and Hermione were brave enough to try to go see what was going on. They walked up the stairs and found Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway of Harry's room looking furious.

"Mrs. Weasley…"Hermione tried "is everything okay?" she asked timidly.

Mrs. Weasley huffed and said "Ginevra, I'll give you to the count of five before I personally take action."

"Mum, I'm not leaving until you and everyone else in this house learn that I'm not a baby anymore. I can take care of things myself! I'm not some stupid 11 year old and I'm not one of those girls who's going to lose her virginity and then get pregnant!"

Mrs. Weasley blinked at the subtle mention of the Chamber incident and started calming down a bit.

At this point Harry had handed Ginny her shirt, which she just threw back on the floor and he was starting to really regret not putting up some charms to keep them from getting in trouble.

"HARRY! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY SISTER?" Ron yelled from outside after he heard what Ginny had said.

"Uh…Gin?" Harry said trying to prevent any more damage from being done.

Ginny looked at Harry, kissed him and got out of the bed, but instead of getting dressed and leaving the room, she took off her skirt, while Harry stared, memorized by the parts of her body he'd only ever dreamed about seeing.

"Ginny…why don't we go talk about this?" Mrs. Weasley said calmly. Now that she knew what was going on, she felt compelled to her Ginny out and have Ginny listen to her.

"No." Ginny said getting under the cover on Harry's bed.

"No?" Mrs. Weasley asked her brow furrowing.

"No." Ginny said again, this time calmly, but when she saw her mum getting mad again she added "Harry and I promise not to do anything but kiss and touch a bit, but I'm sleeping in here with him tonight and every night until everyone in this family starts treating me different. I'm not a baby any more, and I'm not a little kid. I'm almost an adult. I lost my innocence a long time ago. I love Harry and he loves me. He'd never do ANYTHING without making sure I was okay with it at first and I wouldn't do anything without being safe about it." Her mom stared, shocked that her little girl knew exactly how to be safe considering she'd never told her.

Seeing the look on her mum's face, Ginny said "Yes, I know about the potions and spells that prevent pregnancy and yes, I'm on a potion."

To Harry's much embarrassment, Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione came to stand behind Mrs. Weasley after the yelling stopped and all of them heard the last part of Ginny's conversation with her mum.

"Ginny dear…" Mrs. Weasley started, but stopped when she saw who was standing around her, "remind me to have a talk with you and Hermione tomorrow." She said leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

All Harry saw before the door shut was a confused and angry looking Ron, an embarrassed Hermione, and an upset Mr. Weasley.

"Ginny don't you think it'd be best if we didn't sleep in the same bed?" Harry asked.

"No, I think it's a great idea. They have no clue what we will really do or what we don't and I will get some respect finally." She said smirking.

"But Gin, now I have to deal with your six brothers."

"No you won't." she said. "I'm going to have a little chat with them tomorrow, I know just a little too much and Fred and George taught me well." She said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"So we're just supposed to go to sleep?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could pick up where we left off."

Harry leaned in and they started kissing.

Ginny had been sleeping in Harry's bed for the two days. The first morning they came downstairs together, Harry had almost ran back upstairs, but Ginny held his hand tightly and sweetly told her family good morning. Later that afternoon, Ginny had a talk with her brothers and dad so that they knew how far she was willing to go to get respect and none of them wanted Mrs. Weasley's wrath on them so all agreed that they'd try to stop treating her like a baby. After dinner that night they all had a talk with Harry, letting him understand that if he hurt Ginny in any way, that they'd make sure he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else again. After Harry had returned to his room upset, Ginny gave the men of the house a taste of what was to come if they ever give Harry a hard time again, and let's just say that Ron and Hermione were keep apart as much as possible and locked in their rooms each night.

The second day, Harry's birthday, was very good. Ginny had woken him with a very passionate kiss, which lead to bit of exploring of each other's bodies. As a result, they arrived at breakfast a little late. Harry got the usual presents, although Hermione's had to be opened in private so no one would get an idea of what they were planning. The not so surprising ones were candy from Ron, a box full of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from Fred and George, dragon skin boots from Charlie, and a book on wards from Bill and Fleur. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him a chain watch. "It's tradition," Mrs. Weasley had told him when he tried to tell them they didn't need to get him anything. Ginny whispered in his ear that her present would be given to him that night when they were in bed.

After breakfast, they four teens went upstairs to Ron's room and Hermione gave Harry a book on becoming an animagus.

"There's a potion that we need to take first, to find out what are forms are. Then we have to each concentrate on releasing 'the beast within' by embracing our forms." Hermione said.

"Okay, what do we need in order to make the potion and how long does it take to make?" Harry asked her.

"Actually it doesn't take long at all, and I suggest that we all read this book. I've already read it and its makes perfect sense for Harry to be next. The potions it takes about an hour to make and you can find the ingredients in any potions kit needed for Hogwarts. Here is the list." Hermione said handing the list to Harry.

"Okay, I'll get it started, hopefully we'll know by tonight what our forms are." Harry said leaving the room.

"Harry, you can't start it now." Ginny said with an air of finality.

"Why?" he asked an eyebrow raised.

"Because it's your birthday and we have a day planned."

"But this is important."

Ginny stood with her hands on her hips, looking very menacing. "Am I not important Potter?" she asked.

Ron chuckled and Hermione looked amused. Harry sighed and looked Ginny in the eye "Of course you're important, I love you, but you know how important this is to me, to our training."

"We can stop training for one day." Ginny said.

"But-"

"But nothing, Potter. You're giving it a rest for today and so are we. We can continue tomorrow morning at 6."

Harry smiled and pulled her to him "Okay if you say so."

Ron was now fully laughing at Harry and Harry took the opportunity to kiss Ginny very passionately.

"Mate! What in the world are you doing? Stop kissing my sister!" Ron yelled.

Harry broke with Ginny and noticed the gaze in her eyes; he put it in the back of his head for later that night and turned to Ron. "That was for laughing at me." He said before giving Ginny a quick peck and saying "I'm going to take the book to my room and I'll meet you three downstairs."

"Okay, but if I see anything that suggest you've been working on anything little project of yours, you will regret it." Ginny said before following Ron and Hermione out the door.

Harry shook his head thinking _how in the world did I get so lucky to have someone like Ginny Weasley care so much about me? _And went to put the book in his room.

The rest of the day was fun. Bill, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all played a small game of Quidditch, Ron had to coax Hermione on a broom, and at dinner Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, and Moody showed up to help Harry celebrate.

Hagrid gave Harry a skin pouch that could be worn under clothes to keep very precious items safe. Moody gave him a book on defensive spells. Tonks and Remus gave Harry a wand holster with runes on it to keep others from taking it away from him unless they take it by force, and Tonks announced that she'd be giving him and his friend's karate lessons to help with speed in a duel.

Mrs. Weasley had baked a huge cake with a big snitch on it with the letter 'H' in the middle of it. Harry thanked everyone over and over again; happy that they could share the day with him, even if it was the day he lost protection.

After everyone had gone home, Mrs. Weasley told them all to go to bed so that they'd be ready for the next day's karate's lessons.

When Harry and Ginny arrived in his room, Harry put up the same privacy charms he had used when he told Remus about his wandless abilities and how he harnessed them.

Ginny went over toward the bed and took off her pants while she waited for Harry to come to bed.

"Gin," he said "I love you, I really, really do but-"

"Harry shhh" Ginny interrupted walking over to him and putting a finger on his lips "you don't have a clue what I've planned for tonight so don't worry." She finished pulling him over to the bed. "I love you." She leaned in and kissed him.

Harry kissed her back passionately and pulled Ginny onto the bed with him. As Ginny deepened the kiss by running her tongue across her bottom lip, begging entry into Harry's mouth, Harry's hands started wandering. His hands started caressing the bottom of her hair while hers scratched at the lean muscles on his back and shoulders. Harry pulled back for a moment "Gin, open your eyes," he said. "Concentrate on me," he told her smiling. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down on her, kissing him hard. Harry never took his eyes off her face as he ran his hand down her side and to her knee and up around her inner thigh, feeling her center through her lace panties. Ginny moaned and arched her hips against Harry's hand.

"Harry" she breathed, "take them off…please" she begged.

Harry hands trailed up to the elastic of her panties and pulled them down. Once he had them off, he inserted a finger inside of her, enjoying how moist she was, his body hardening at the thought.

"Merlin Ginny," Harry moaned.

His fingers pumped in and out of her in a rhythm that made her pant. She knew it was building up and she'd need to release it soon. The passion and need for him was making her lose control. She wanted nothing more than for him to be in her. Suddenly she couldn't hold back anymore and screamed her climax, enjoying Harry's mouth on her breast; she couldn't even remember him taking off her shirt.

As she came back down off the high of her orgasm, she heard Harry talking to her quietly, repeating his love for her over and over again.

"Harry?" Ginny said a little later as they were lying in bed enjoying each other's warmth.

"Yea Gin?"

"I love you and I really want you. Why didn't you make love to me?"

Harry chuckled and said "I wanted to, I really did want to, but I also want to wait. We just got back together and you promised your mum we wouldn't do anything but kiss and touch while we were sharing a bed at the Burrow."

"When we had our talk," Ginny said, still breathing a little heavy, "she told me and Hermione that we should wait but if we choose not to then we need to make sure we don't just do it because we feel in love. She said that we have to know it's love and that it's true."

"How do we know?" Harry asked.

Ginny touched Harry's chest, right above his heart and said "You can feel it right here." Then she took his hand and put it on top of her breast above her heart "I can feel it right here."

Harry looked at her and kissed her tenderly. After he pulled back she said "Plus there's a small spell we can do. It's an old one that not a lot of people use anymore. Mum said people would rather trust their own judgment. When we give ourselves to each other, when we give our hearts, we connect. When both people give their hearts to each other a bond is created. No one knows exactly how or why but there is one. Some are stronger than others and the stronger they are, the harder the sacrifice of that love." When Harry looked confused she added "Like us: you broke up with me in order to protect me. Now we're together even though you think it's going to be more dangerous. You're letting our love grow and living life."

"But Gin, what's my sacrifice?" Harry asked sitting up, causing Ginny to also sit up and look at him.

"Instead of going out and trying to find Voldemort like we all know you would do, you're giving love a chance, which gives you a greater chance to beat him."

After a moment of thought Harry laid down and with Ginny's head on his chest, he fell asleep.

Harry was going through his things after breakfast. They had received their Hogwarts letters earlier that morning and Harry told Ron and Hermione his plans for the school year. Harry and Hermione had to agree to have assistants since they would be missing from school occasionally. As Head Boy and Girl they had to pick two other people to be the Head Boy and Girl when they were away. The agreement with the new Headmistress was that they would always only go out for no more than a week at a time so that no one would become too suspicious. Harry and Hermione choose the most unlikely pair to be there when they could not: Neville and Luna (even though she's a sixth year, McGonagall told Harry that he could choose her).Ron and Ginny would be traveling wherever Harry and Hermione went. They all had agreed that it was a good idea (Hermione only after he'd told her that Professor McGonagall had agreed).

He picked up the book Hermione had given him for his birthday (Harry had already read through it along with Ginny, and of course Hermione, but Ron hadn't even started) and noticed something underneath it. It was a letter addressed to him and he remembered that it was the one he'd gotten out of his vault. He'd been so caught up with Ginny that he'd forgotten all about it and the box. He looked around for it and spotted in on his desk. He went over to it and opened it up. Inside were two necklaces with gems in the shape of circles. The gems were encased in solid silver and had runes covering the surface. One of the gems was a ruby and the other was an emerald. Harry decided to figure out what they were by reading the letter, which he assumed he was supposed to read first.

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter, it means we have __passe__d__ on__. You are to receive this letter and the contents of the box as soon as you can. I was working on this before we went into hiding; Professor Dumbledore was to put it in the family vault_ _as soon as he put the finishing touches on it. _

_There is so much to say and so little time, so I would like you to know that your father and I love you very much. You are such a beautiful happy baby and I know you'll grow up to be such a handsome man. I wish very much to be there with you, but I'm always near, always in your heart. As long as you never forget how to love, you'll never really lose me, or anyone else in your life. _

_There's another letter, explaining some things, one from me and another from your father in the vault; in the vault in an old trunk of our Hogwarts things, it'll tell you almost anything you'd want to know about both of us. _

_Now, the most important thing right now is to explain the necklaces to you. __They are protective gems. They should repel almost everything but __Avada Kadar__va__, wear it always. There are two in the box. Instructions on how to make more are in a file that Professor Dumbledore should be able to give you. If he is not able to then Remus or Sirius are next in line to deliver this most important package. The gems that they are made with are very special and were actually found in your vault. _

_Harry, these are very important. Please understand how much we loved you and remember how important it is to love and love with all your heart. _

_With much love,_

_Your mom, Lily_

_P.S. It's important to read the other letters your dad and I left you in your vault also._

Harry looked up from the letter and held the necklaces in his hands.

Hermione walked into the room. "Harry are we going to-"she stopped when she saw the necklaces. "What are those?" she asked coming over to him.

"Necklaces that my mum and dad left me. I got them out of my vault a while ago, but I just now remembered them and they came with this letter. Do you think you can learn how to make more of them? Everything you could need is in my vault. All I have to do is tell Remus and give him permission to access my vault and we should have everything soon."

"Of course, I'll get started. Can I take one of the necklaces to look at?" she asked excitedly.

Harry smiled, "Yea, but I think it'll be best if we show Ron and Ginny first."

"You're right. Do you want me to go get them?"

"Please."

"Okay, I'll be right back." She said as she left the room.

After she left, Harry started thinking about how much good the necklaces would do, and how many of them they would need. _I want everyone in the DA to have one, and I want every Weasley to have one, Remus, Tonks, the professors at Hogwarts (all except Snape), and to a lesser extent, everyone __first through seventh year at Hogwarts who doesn't have a parent as a Death Eater (the last thing I want is for Voldemort to figure out I have these. Maybe I should just make enough for a few people. __Only Ron, Hermione, me, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, and the rest of the Weasley's._

At that point Hermione walked in with Ginny, who came and sat directly on his lap, and Ron.

"Hi guys." Harry waved his hand and the door shut and the privacy charms went up. "Okay…I need to show you these necklaces. M…my mum and dad…and Dumbledore worked on them and when they were finished, they were put in my vault, along with this letter." He said holding it up. "The necklaces protect you from everything but the Avada Kadarva."

They stared at him, shocked, for a moment before Hermione said excitedly, "If we can find a way to make more of these, then we can save so many people."

"No." Harry said immediately. "Voldemort will find out if everyone on our side has them, then he will make them for his side and everyone will have to use that stupid curse in order to do any harm. No, I've made a decision. I want to reinstate the DA, as a means to help protect the school. I would like every DA member to have one, along all your family," he said looking at Ron and then Ginny, "and yours too, Hermione. Remus and Tonks, of course, and the other two of us. But we have to find out how to make them, there's info in my vault that I'm going to get Remus to bring to us."

They stared for a little longer before Ginny asked "Who get the original two?"

Harry smiled at her "We do, love."

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry. "I knew I loved you for a reason." She kissed him again, then said "Okay, so now that we have to wait to do something about the necklaces, how about we get started on our Animagus forms?"

"Ron still hasn't read the book." Harry said.

"Why can't you just make the potion and Ron **will** read the book." She said, she looked at Hermione when she stressed the word 'will.'

"I'll do that." Harry said setting her gently on the ground while getting out his potions stuff.

Ginny picked up the book and gave it to Ron, then, after whispering something to Hermione, Hermione and Ron left the room and shut the door behind them.

Ginny sat down and picked up the book Moody had given Harry for his birthday and started to read it so that she could let Harry work in silence.

In the days leading up to Ginny's birthday, Harry had a little bit of trouble with keeping secrets from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. When they finally were able to take the animagus potion, Mrs. Weasley walked into the room and asked what it was. She could spot most potions and tell what they were easy, so they had to lie and tell her it was homework (_We didn't get homework because of Dumbledore_ Harry had thought and yet they were still believed).

When they took the potion, Harry found out that he had about three forms (he'd only told Ron and Hermione he had two, but Ginny knew he had three). He was a panther, owl, and a griffon (he didn't mention the griffon to anyone but Ginny). Ginny had two forms. She was a panther and a phoenix. Hermione and Ron each only had one. Ron was a lion and Hermione was an owl. She started to become much more comfortable about flying after she learned that (although she still wouldn't willingly go on a broom).

After they took the potion they turned half their Occlumency time into animagus training time. They would spend about an hour in the living room of the Burrow, before going up to Ron's room and concentrate on releasing the 'beast within' as Hermione put it.

Harry felt like his beast were all in a cage, each of a different strength. His panther was in the weakest cage and his griffon was in the strongest, so he concentrated on getting past his panther cage first, as Ginny did, although she was anxious to get started on her phoenix.

Since Ginny's birthday was a little more than a week after Harry's they were all able to weaken their cages but none of them would be able to do the whole transformation for a while. It was supposed to take up to a year or more just to do one, but the Occlumency helped greatly.

On the morning of Ginny's sixteenth birthday, Harry woke her up with a tender kiss and then proceeded to snog her senseless. When they finally made it down to breakfast, she was more than anxious to open presents but still wanted to spend most of the day in bed with Harry.

"Happy Birthday Ginny!" Her mom said the minute she stepped in the room, "I know it's your birthday but Harry really shouldn't have let you slept in this morning, we have much to do. Harry it'd probably be best if you disguise yourself for our trip to Diagon Alley this today."

"Yes, ma'am" Harry said, giving Ginny a look.

All during breakfast, Ron kept glaring at Harry, he'd made the least progress with his 'beast' and that, plus him and Ginny being late to breakfast, was starting to rube him the wrong way.

After breakfast Harry put some charms on himself that would keep anyone from really identifying him while he was in Diagon Alley. He now had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes; his scar was nowhere to be seen. His hair was shoulder length, a look that Ginny seemed to really love.

As they set out, taking the floo to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Ginny held hands, finding that it didn't matter much since Harry didn't look like Harry at all. Mrs. Weasley went with Harry to the ministry to get his apparations license and then they met up with everyone else. They got everyone but Harry's (His stuff had already been purchased) school supplies. Ron, Hermione, and Harry went to stock up on potion supplies, leaving Ginny to go with her mum, at Mrs. Weasley's persistent imply. After a day of shopping, Harry led Ginny away from her family and over to a cozy restaurant.

"Harry, what are we doing here? We're not supposed to leave the group." Ginny said worried that they'd get in trouble with her parents.

"No we won't. This is your birthday present from me. I've already made sure it was totally safe." Harry said leading her into the nice restaurant.

"Harry" she hissed when they walked in "why didn't you tell me to dress nicer, I'm wearing rags in this nice place."

Harry looked into her eyes and said sincerely "I think you're the most beautiful women in the entire restaurant, no matter what you're wearing."

Ginny stood on her tip toes and kissed Harry. "Thank you." She added after she'd pulled back.

Harry and Ginny were sited, then they proceeded to have a light lunch so that the Burrow could be ready for Ginny's party (something Ginny didn't know about).

After they left the restaurant, Harry took Ginny to get some ice cream. After they'd ordered and sat down to eat it, Harry took out a black velvet box and gave it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open and see." Harry said with a mischievous smile.

Ginny took the box, opened it, and gasped. "Harry you shouldn't have!" She took the necklace out of the box and held it up. "It's beautiful" she said smiling. Harry had bought her a white gold chain and had Remus get his parents stuff out of his vault. On the chain, he'd put a locket that had the Potter family crest on it, and put inside, a picture of each of them separately.

"There's more in the box." He said smiling glad she liked it.

Ginny put the locket down and picked up the note that Harry had laid at the bottom of the box. Ginny read the note smiling, extremely happy. The note read:

_My dearest Ginny,_

_This is just the beginning of many birthdays together that we will share. I hope you like the locket realize that this is a very special day. For the rest of the year you'll be receiving gifts from me that I hope you love even more than the locket. We'll continue to love and in the end defeat Voldemort together. _

_With all my love,_

_Harry_

When Ginny looked up, she had tears in her eyes. "Harry…" she said softly.

Harry smiled, "I have another surprise for you." He said getting up and holding out his hand for her. She took it and they moved out of Diagon Alley and into the Leaky Cauldron where they proceeded to take the floo to the Burrow.

The celebrations for Ginny's birthday started as soon as they arrived. Luna, Neville, Hermione, and all the Weasley's were among the few to show up. A few of Ginny's roommates and some members of the Quidditch team also showed up to help her celebrate her sixteenth birthday.

After everyone had left, Harry and Ginny went upstairs and Harry watched as she changed into a tee shirt and short shorts.

"Why are you sleeping in Hermione's room tonight exactly?" Harry whined the fifteenth time since she'd first told him at the party.

"Harry, it's my room and I need some girl time."

"What is girl time?" Harry asked.

"I know you'd love to watch me paint my nails and stuff, but I need another girl to talk to about…stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Girl stuff, you know. Bras, boys, periods, sex…"

"Sex, you and Hermione talk about sex?" He questioned, one eye brow raised.

"Everything, we talk about everything." She said.

He huffed something that sounded like 'girls' and continue to watch her as she finished getting ready.

Ginny walked over to Harry and kissed him passionately. Just as he was grabbing her hips to pull her on the bed, she pulled back, smiled, and left the room with Harry glaring at her back.

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, this chapter is pretty long and I tried to get a lot in here. I'm going to try to add more details and go slower but I tend to get anxious when I write and want to get to the point, __I'm__ doing this fanfic as a way to __help me with that. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and thanks for the comments on what I should do. Also just so you know, what Harry has been doing (all the training) is kept a secret for right now for a reason and it all comes out in the next few chapters. It may take a while to get the next chapter out because of school starting back, work, and other commitments, but I'll probably just make this chapter about getting to t__he train and the train ride so__ you'll get it faster. Please review!_

**Chapter 4: Back to School (**_the name of the next chapter so you can guess what happens next!)_


	4. Back to School

Harry Potter and the Gem of Life

**Chapter 4: ****Back to School**

_(By the way, Ginny did in fact get her OWL scores although I didn't mention the__m, and she did almost as well as Hermione__Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. I had a bit of writers block and I was in the process of reading a new story I just found. This is probably going to be one of my shortest chapters but only because it's just what happens on the train mostly. Please review this chapter please!!!! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in my story except the plot and any new characters I might choose to add._

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all got their trunks packed the night before September 1. As the tradition of all summer, Ginny slept in Harry's bed and Ron snuck into Ginny's room to spend some time with Hermione.

"Harry?" Ginny said after they'd been laying there for a while.

"Huh?"

"What do we do when we get to Hogwarts? I mean, we can't just sit for hours to practice."

"I've been thinking about that, and I think it'd be good if we use the Room of Requirement every night after dinner, until curfew, which thankfully, doesn't really apply to us anymore. Then we can always just do our usually morning exercises; a jog around the lake and all the other strength training stuff should be easy. Now I think we should go over what happens tomorrow…"

"Harry I know what we're doing by heart."

"Well, there's still chance we can improve what we've already have."

Ginny sat up and looked at Harry "Okay, well…" she started, as they began a night filled of talking about the plan, hoping it'd work.

The next morning, as usual, the Weasleys were running late. Ron had taken forever to get upus and ready and it took everything Hermione had not to yell at him for it; it had been partly her fought after all.

Harry's guard was there of course, they were all going to apparate there, with Ginny going along with Harry. They were going to go in groups to an alley beside Kings Cross since the Aurors had made it impossible to apparate to the platform.

"Harry, you know the plan right?" Remus asked him again.

"Yes, but I really don't see what the problem of flooing to the school beforehand would be."

"The floo is being watch; it's not safe for you." He turned to the others "On the count of three the first go ahead. After that everyone wait ten seconds and the second and so on until everyone is there. One, two, three..." Moody took off.

After three of the six guards had taken off, Harry took Ginny's hand and left, landing next to Moody. Harry grasped Ginny's hand tightly and whispered in her hair "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise that."

Ginny smiled up at him but didn't say anything. After everyone had arrived, they went in couples out of the alley so it wouldn't be noticeable to the Muggles that eleven people had just appeared in an alley.

When they finally arrived in front of the platform, Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands, and squeezed Ginny's hand.

They walked forward talking about nothing in particular.

As they emerged on the platform, all four friends took on an important, arrogant air with their heads held high. After they kicked some first years out of the last compartment and Harry put up charms to keep everyone but them out, they went back out to say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and the rest.

As they were getting back on the train, they were surprised when Remus, Moody, and Tonks followed them aboard.

"We're going to Hogwarts this year. We're helping with defense mostly but we'll also be helping to protect the castle." Tonks said excitedly.

"This is how we'll be able to help you with the rest of your plan." Remus added smiling at their shocked expressions.

When Harry just stood there staring at them Hermione said "Harry, the meeting."

"Oh, right. Let's go then." He said, still holding Ginny's hand. He pulled her with him into the first compartment on the train. After all the perfects had arrived, they announced the assistant Head Boy and Girl. "You all know how much time I spend in the hospital wing each year and you know how paranoid Hermione can get about studying; this is for one of those situations." Harry told the group jokingly, yet still with the air of importance that they'd all fist carried when they arrived on the platform, and many believed that it was true. After they went through everything, they gave the perfects the passwords to their respective common rooms and set up a patrol schedule for the train and first week of school. "The next meeting will be Saturday." Hermione announced as they were leaving "if you happen to need us while on the train, owl us."

Some people looked at her incredulously, but Hermione stood tall, and continued the facade and they all eventually left.

Neville and Luna looked at the four. "Well, how was your summer?" Neville asked.

They broke into grins and told them both to follow while Harry led the way to their compartment at the back of the train.

Neville noticed that as soon as they were out in the open, they put back on their arrogant faces.

Once inside their compartment, with privacy charms in place, Harry pulled Ginny into his lap and started telling Neville and Luna their plan and why exactly they were made assistant Head Boy and Girl.

"So you four are going to be researching and leaving the school whenever you want, and then we'll be the ones in charge?" When Harry nodded, he continued. "What does the school say when no one has seen you in a while?"

"That's easy, I'm known for missing meals whenever I want to study, and we can say that Harry and Ginny are having a date, and we can say that Ron didn't want to leave me alone while I'm studying, especially now that we're dating."

"You've all really thought all this through haven't you?" Luna asked.

"Yes we have. It's really important that we do this." Ginny said.

"Well, then I only have one question?" Neville said. When everyone was looking at him, waiting, his face broke into a wide grin and he said "What's with the new looks?"

They laughed and proceeded to tell Neville and Luna all about their training, making sure that both understood that they'd be joining; both were more than happy about it. After they finished explaining their training sessions, Harry said "We're also going to reinstate the DA again this year, as a way of protecting the school when we're away and also as a way to keep an eye on the younger students when and if they plan on going to Hogsmeade."

"You'll also need fighters Harry." Neville said.

"But-"

"He's right Harry, whether you want to admit it or not." Ginny said, already seeing the excuses he was about to make.

"Yea, but it's my fight, no one else's. You all have to make sure everyone understands that if they see Voldemort, or Malfoy, they need to leave them to those of use with more power."

"But Harry, what do you mean? Me and 'Mione have power too, and we're discovering more with this training sessions."

Harry sighed "The prophecy, it has to be me to do the job and I'm sure Ginny wants to handle Malfoy herself."

"That git will get what he deserves and more." Ginny said with a fire in her eyes.

"Wow, so Harry, how about you tell me and Luna more about these training sessions." Neville said after a while.

"First off, Neville, one thing that is most important is love. Both of you need to find the one you secretly love and tell them and then have fun. Love is the most important rule; everyone in the DA will get the same speech, the more we love the less they can hurt us. This is also a very secret organization and no one will be allowed to inform anyone else about it."

"Harry, what do we do when some other girl likes a guy who is already taken?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we let the guy choose, or the girl needs to choose someone else." When everyone looked satisfied with that answer, Harry continued "Right, first off is Occlumency; both of you need to learn it in order to do what we can do, which is very important. When you become proficient enough I'll start helping you with wandless magic and maybe even animagus." Neville raised his eyebrow at the mention of wandless magic but stayed silent. Luna was looking at Harry, interested in what he was saying. "I'm learning Legilimency so I'll be the one testing all of you. We'll meet later tonight after dinner in the Head Common Room and I'll explain the schedule. Hermione, I think we should go to Grimmauld first. I think we need to talk to Kreacher, I'll explain later." Hermione nodded and Harry continued "Since classes are also important, we'll probably all do homework together. Also, Neville I assume you noticed that we seem…Malfoyish…it's for a reason. We need to seem powerful and like we no longer care about anyone but ourselves. That's also why it's going to be easier to hide the fact we leave the school. We'll have to ask Dobby a favor Hermione, but he'll be happy to do it. In classes we work together unless we're made to work with a partner. The DA can see us as we really are, but no one else and they'll be sworn to secrecy. Hermione, you've got what we need for that right?"

"Yes I do. I've already sent out an announcement through the coins we used but others may want to join or old members may not have theirs anymore. What do we do then?" she asked.

"You still have the list of people?" Harry asked. At her nod, he added "We'll send out invitations that can only be read by the person it's made for. Those invitations will have message telling members not to mention it to none members or the curse you put on Marietta will pale in comparison to what will happen. The invitations will have the time and date of the first meeting and then we'll send out rings, made similar to the necklaces and on the band of it, we'll post the time for each meeting, we can discuss the rest later."

"Harry," Ginny said, "we should go get snacks for everyone."

Harry looked at her for a minute then said "Gin, I'm pretty sure there are more important things than getting snacks."

Ginny leaned over to whisper in his ear, while pushing her breast against his arm, "I was thinking about giving all this talk a break until after dinner. Maybe we can go find an empty compartment to…talk in."

Harry straightened his back at the comment and said "Okay, everything else can be discussed later, for now Gin and I are going to have some private time."

Ron looked disgusted but everyone else looked relatively amused. Harry waved his hand and a screen appeared around Ron and Hermione, blocking them from view. Neville looked impressed and Harry waved his hand twice more making privacy charms pop up around the screen Ron and Hermione were behind and creating another privacy screen around Harry and Ginny with the appropriate charms to keep them from being heard.

"Wow Harry, I'm impressed," Ginny said "and I don't think there's a better way to get on Ron's good side."

"Yea, I figured that if they were busy, then they wouldn't worry about what we were doing." Harry said pulling her into his lap and leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips meet in a passionate kiss, each trying to put as much as possible into it.

After a few moments they broke apart panting, trying to catch their breaths.

Harry smiled and they kissed again, tongues wrestling each other. Harry slipped his hand up her shirt while running her tongue across her bottom lip, teasingly. Ginny's hands were under his shirt, running up and down his back. Ginny turned to straddle his hips and started grinding herself against him.

"Gin...not here." Harry said.

Instead of responding, she grinded harder against him, not caring about words, letting her body take over and her mind empty.

Harry was not comfortable. After they'd been making out with Ginny trying her best to get him to go further, he'd taken down the screen momentarily and seen Neville and Luna doing things he'd rather have not seen. After that, he got out his and Ginny's uniforms and cancelled the charms around Ron and Hermione. After he'd set up another screen that the girls could change behind, the guys changed in an even more uncomfortable silence; they could clearly hear the girls giggling about something and occasionally they heard their names. All that and the fact that Ginny had just humped him, added to his discomfort.

"Well, Harry mate" Ron started after they'd just heard 'yea but Harry does' from Ginny, "it seems like they want us to be embarrassed, and as long as you're not having sex with my sister" he paled "I'm pretty sure we're going to be hearing this a lot."

Harry looked at Ron and raised an eye brow "Ron what exactly are you doing with _my_ sister? Because I really don't think you have the right to talk."

Neville looked amused for a moment before turning to Harry "You mean you and Ginny aren't..?" he gestured.

"No actually we're not. We've even been sleeping in the same bed since a little before my birthday and we still haven't. It's not like we don't want to but we understand that just because we can do something, doesn't mean we should."

"Well, I respect you Harry. Luna and I have been dating for a while now," He stared at Harry and Ron's shocked looks before adding "you didn't know? You saw what you saw and thought that we'd just done it because of your speech?"

"Well…yea" Harry answered unintelligently.

"Well, Neville I never thought you'd be the first out of us, but Harry I never really thought you'd be the last either. I guess this world is just full of surprises."

Before Harry could comment Ginny stood up on the seat and waved a hand, the signal that told Harry they were finished. Harry waved his hand and canceled the charms and the screen disappeared leaving three girls clothed in their school uniforms, Hermione grabbing her robe to put on also.

"Well, what'd you guys talk about while we were changing?" Ginny asked smirking.

"If you tell us what you girls were talking about, I'll tell you what we were talking about." Ron said, smirking also, thinking he'd gotten the better of his sister.

Harry noticed Hermione blush as Ginny started to speak "Well, if you must know, Ronald, we were talking about sexual-"

"Okay, stop right there, I don't want to hear more!" Ron interrupted.

"Well you said you wanted to know." Ginny told him.

"Well…" Ron started.

"Really, Ron, if you're so ashamed of doing it then why in the world do you do it?" Hermione piped in.

Ron was going crimson and trying to think up a good excuse when Luna said "It's really easy to see. All guys have cooties in them until they turn 18." When it was evident that everyone was confused, she added "Cooties are really thin worms that surround the emotion center of the brain, they make guys embarrassed to talk about what they do to others who are not their mates."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I think Luna may be right, although I think I no longer have any. I can talk about whatever anyone wants me to talk about."

"Really, so do you want to mention what you did to me on your birthday?" Ginny said, feeling positive that Harry would be too shy to say anything.

Harry felt his face heat up, but pushed the emotion aside as he said "Okay, well we were lying in bed making out and then my hand went u-" He stopped as Ginny's wand whipped out and pointed threateningly at him. "What, you told me to tell them?" He said innocently.

While Ginny was deciding whether or not hex him, he chanced a look around at his other friends. Hermione's face was neutral but Ron looked like he was ready to pound Harry to a pulp. Neville looked amused with the entire situation while Luna had a dreamy look on her face.

After a few moments of silence, Ginny sighed, put away her wand, and promptly sit in Harry's lap and proceeded to kiss him as hard as she could.

They arrived at Hogwarts a few hours later, during which Hermione had subdued Ron, when he witnessed Ginny snogging Harry senseless, by putting her hand on his upper thigh, and Luna and Neville looked over a copy of the Quibbler together.

Harry, a little disoriented, stepped from the train onto the platform with Ginny on his arm. As soon as they had stepped out of their compartment, they continued with their plan. Remus and Tonks were bewildered at first, but with a tiny shake of his head, Harry told them both to ask later. They took the first carriage up to the castle waiting on no one, letting the perfects they assigned do their work.

As soon as they reached the school, Professor McGonagall gave them all a sharp look and a raised eye brow. Harry handed her a slip of paper and kept walking into the Great Hall, his friends flanking him.

As soon as they entered the hall, they took a moment to compose themselves before moving to sit at the back of the hall and waited for the sorting to start.

(_I'm sorry again for this chapter taking so long to get out. I have major writers block right now so I'm not sure when the next will come out, but it will. Also, I need a beta, so if anyone is willing, I'd appreciate it. The next chapter may take about a month to get out, I have school and work and other stuff I'm trying to deal with right now. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!)_


	5. The Swing of Things

**Chapter 5: The Swing of Things**

_A/N: Okay, new chapter. I really hope that you like it, I've been busy with school stuff. This chapter is probably on the greatest, but I still hope it's good enough. I'm sooooo sorry this took so long to get out. I wrote it at work and then had to type it, so it naturally took longer._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in my story except the plot and any new characters I might choose to add._

Harry sat through the sorting ceremony playing with his fork, which started as soon as students started filing into the Great Hall. He didn't even listen to the sorting hats song. He knew that it would have been smart, but he really didn't care. He was impatiently waiting for the food to show up so he could go to bed with Ginny.

"Harry," Hermione called.

Harry looked up and saw his friends staring at him. Confused, he turned to Ginny and raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head. "Hermione was asking when we were going to leave for the first time, and McGonagall just discretely told us that we are to meet her in her office after the feast is over."

"Oh." Harry thought for a moment before replying to Hermione. "You know which ones we need, so how about we research to figure out what they look like and possible places they could be, then we'll probably leave in about a month." As he stopped talking, the food appeared and he dug in.

Hermione was so excited about doing research that she was literally bouncing in her sit with joy.

Soon after the feast was over, Harry draped his arm around Ginny's shoulders and led the group up to the new Headmistress'es office.

When they reached the gargoyle, Harry stared at it for a full minute before saying the password, which was _fallen phoenix. _Ginnysqueezed his hand, knowing that he was thinking of Dumbledore.

They moved onto the moving staircase, which carried them up to the office. As they stepped off at the top, the door opened and the professors walked out. All of them stared at Harry and the others as they left and started whispering quickly to each other as soon as they left Harry left their sight to go into the office.

Harry ignored them and the others followed his lead.

Harry dropped his facade as soon as he stepped into the office and McGonagall noticed how weary he looked.

"Harry, please sit down. I'd like to go over a few things with all of you."

After they had all sat down, with Ginny in his lap, McGonagall explained their Head Duties, and about their rooming situations, warning them not to tell anyone and reminding the girls, to their muchmuch to their embarrassment, to see Madame Pomfrey once a week for their potions. Harry didn't pay attention; he just wanted to go to bed and with Ginny playing with his hair and Hermione explaining everything, Harry just didn't feel the need to add to the conversation going on around him. After a while, Harry noticed that no one was talking and everyone in the room was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

Harry looked at McGonagall, "Harry," she stated looking concerned, "are you feeling okay? You seem a bit distracted."

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Well, I asked if you need any help for the Order? With following Death Eaters or research…" Harry smiled.

"I'm sure Hermione wants to do the research, but maybe they can suggest and send some books that might be of interest. We also want to reinstate the DA, but you'll be the only professor who knows about it."

"Harry that's a splendid idea!!!" said a familiar voice from behind McGonagall.

All of the students looked up to see Professor Dumbledore staring at them from his newly hanged hung portrait behind the desk.

Ginny looked from Harry to Dumbledore to Harry again. She smiled slightly and closed his gaping mouth with one finger.

"Ah, it's good to see that this task I have unfortunately left you with has not hindered your ability to love, and it seems that Mr. Potter is not the only one to take that advice." He said his eyes twinkling even in his portrait.

"More like threatened us if we didn't comply," Ronm muttered earning his a smile from Dumbledore, and surprisingly, McGonagall too.

"Minnie," McGonagall winced at the nickname, "why don't you let the kids see the library?."

"No offense sir," Hermione said, "but we've been in the library loads of times."

"Ah, you have, but you've never been to the Headmaster's private library."

Hermione looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Since we all know that Hermione is head of research, let's let her do that. Ron, go with her and make sure she gets some sleep tonight,." Harry suggested. Ron nodded and followed McGonagall and Hermione. "The rest of us can get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." heHarry finished, while getting up.

Ginny got up and took his hand, and lead them to the Head Dorm, with Neville and Luna not far behind.

The next morning, Harry woke up and smiled. He was in his Head Boy room with Ginny snuggled up to him.

The night before, McGonagall had explained that there was going to be three rooms, each with a king sized bed and two dressers. The common room had four big tables and several smaller one's for them to work from. Behind a portrait next to the showers, (there were six showers for each of them and two separate loo's off them), was the entrance to the Headmistress's library. She had told them not to let anyone know of their rooming situation or to let anyone enter their quarters, and that the only way to access their rooms would be through the portrait and the floo, which was only connected to her and Remus' office, and that was only to be used in an emergency.

None of them had paid much attention to anything that night, only that Harry's name was above his door and, apparently, so were Neville's and Hermione's.

Harry tried to get out of bed, but Ginny wouldn't let him. Every time he moved, she moved with him and tightened her grip on his waist.

He smiled and realized that she'd never be able to sleep without something to hold onto.

"Gin…" he said softly shaking her shoulder, "it's time to get up."

"Mmmhmm.." she muttered, burying her face into his shoulder.

Harry sighed, "Ginny if you don't wake up now, I'll make you sleep in your own room from now on."

Ginny slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and grumbling about annoying green- eyed boys who thought that he could wake a girl up from her beauty sleep just because he was now Head Boy.

Harry leaned over, kissed her cheek, and then said, "Good morning sunshine. Oh and you're always beautiful, so why would you ever need beauty sleep?." He added slipping out of bed.

Ginny giggled and Harry turned around to face her, only realizing a moment too late that itf probably wasn't a good idea.

Not only was Harry naked, _how'd that happen? He thought,_ but he was quickly becoming aroused, especially since Ginny was only in her knickers.

Harry and Ginny stared at each other for a moment before Harry jumped back in bed and started kissing Ginny passionately.

Just as Ginny grabbed Harry's length and started moving her hand up and down it, there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it." She growled at Harry in between kisses. He obeyed, inserted two fingers in her, and started moving his hand to the same rhythm as she was.

They moaned together, both quickly reaching their peaks. Another knock came at the door and Ginny stopped what she was doing. "Ignore it." It was Harry's turn to growl.

Harry moaned as Ginny continued her work, occasionally teasing his tip.

"Harry, Ginny?" Hermione said poking her head through the now opened door. She yelped and immediately shut and locked the door behind herself. After what she saw, she was glad she was letting Ron sleep in.

Two seconds later, they both came together, in each other's hands. After another minute, they got out of bed and Harry cleaned them up with a wave of his hand.

Ginny put on her robe and said, "I think I need a shower."

Harry chuckled and said, "Yes, you are a very dirty girl."

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss before walking very sensually out the door, swaying her hips in a way she knew Harry noticed.

Harry quickly dressed and went out to the common room, choosing to sit in front of the fireplace.

"Harry…" Hermione called timidly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about…earlier."

"No big deal. We weren't…I mean we still haven't…" he stuttered blushing.

"You mean you weren't…" Hermione began her brow creasing. "Never mind," she said. "I'm not telling Ron a thing,." sShe said simply sitting beside Harry.

"Thanks Mione. So how's the research going?"

"It's going good considering I just got started. I believe we should have something in about a week or less."

"That's great Hermione! I'm very proud of you." She beamed at his commentm and he continued.. "If you need any help, just tell me okay? We'll get some people to handle it. Also, just so you know, every Order member's house is going under the Fidelius, including your house. Your parents are taking a year off of work and they know how to contact Mrs. Weasley and us here at Hogwarts. If things get too bad out there, they're going to come here and stay at the castle. How does that sound?"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione tackled Harry with a big hug and gave a teary, "Tthank you."

"Hermione," Harry chocked after a few minutes had gone by.

She released him and said, "Sorry Harry, I'm just really thankful."

"I know. It's okay," Harry said smiling at how enthusiastic his best friend could get. "Did you find anything new last night?" Harry asked as they waited on the others to emerge.

"I've found some books I need to read, but nothing yet. Do you have any clue as to where the locket…" Hermione trailed off looking into space.

"Hermione…" Harry said slowly.

She shook her head. "Sorry Harry, do you think we could use Dumbledore's pensive to see what the locket and cup look like?" she asked excitedly.

Harry's eyes widened in realization, "Hermione you're a genius!" Harry practically yelled, picking her up and spinning her around the room, finishing with a kiss on her cheek.

As Harry put her down, he heard laughing and turned to around. Neville, Luna, Ron, and Ginny were all standing watching the two, smiles on their faces. Harry had been so giddy and laughing so loud, he hadn't heard them come into the room. Hermione's cheeks were red and flushed; her eyes had been closed the entire time Harry was spinning her around.

"Hey guys!" Harry said so happily that Ginny had to make him sit down. "Hermione's a genius!" he stated again, even more exuberantly than the first time.

"We already know that,." Neville said smiling.

Harry didn't care. Hhe just smiled and said, "You all are going to need to make sure two perfects prefects are patrolling tonight during our shifts, just choose any two, because we're going to take a walk down memory lane…"

After classes that day, which none of them except Hermione and Luna paid any attention to, the six of them went to McGonagall's office and used the pensive to see the memories Dumbledore had shown Harry the previous year.

When they were back in their common room, Ginny said, "I know where the necklace is, or at least was."

"Where?" Ron asked.

"Grimmauld Place." She turned to Neville and Luna, "The hHeadquarters to the Order of the Phoenix."

"It couldn't be,." Harry said.

"It was…" Ginny said trailing off. "Harry you've got to call Kreacher."

"Why?" He asked with a snort.

Ginny sighed. "To see if he managed to retrieve the locket before we threw it out."

"Fine." Harry said reluctantly. "Kreacher!"

There was a pop and the house elf appeared out of nowhere, muttering about filthy Mmudbloods.

"Kreacher, you are to stop calling people Mmudbloods and blood traitors and you have to listen to my orders." Harry said, almost switching gears without realizing it.

After the elf had calmed down, Harry politely, for Hermione's sake, asked, "Did you get the locket that we threw out of the house two years ago?"

Kreacher stayed silent for a while before saying, "Master Reguluas' locket is safe."

Their eyes all buldged at the information.

"Sirius's brother?" Harry asked softly.

Kreacher silently nodded, tears streaming down his face.

Harry got up and went into his room. When he came out he had the locket Reguluas had replaced.

"Kreacher, you can have this…it's not clothes but it…it belonged to Regulus,." Harry said, his voice still soft.

Kreacher started crying hard as he took the fake locket. "Kreacher…is…so…thrilled." And with that he threw himself at Harry's feet, sobbing.

"We just have one favor,." Harry said timidly after the elf had calmed down a bit.

"Yes Master Harry?" Kreacher said politely.

Harry was stunned for a moment before saying, "The locket is very evil and bad. In order for all of this killing to stop, we need it. Can you bring it to me, please?"

Kreacher looked up at Harry, blinked, and popped out only to reappear a minute later clutchcking the real locket, the fake one around his neck.

"Thank you Kreacher,." Harry said, still speaking softly.

"It is no problem Master. Kreacher will be preparing the house. Maybe Christmas can be spent there this year. Should I prepare the master bedroom for you, or would you like Master Sirius'?" Kreacher asked Harry.

Harry again stood, shocked. "Kreacher, can you set up the master for me and Harry,." Ginny said for him.

Kreacher looked at Ginny and then turned to Harry, who nodded, and said, "I will do as you say." And he left again.

"Wow," Ron said after a full five minutes had gone by.

"Someone just needed to be nice to him,." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "Harry you do realize that not only do we have one horicux Horcrux down, but you have Kreacher obeying you, and probably Ginny as soon as you tell him he should?" she asked.

Harry sat there thinking and the others went off to bed leaving him and Ginny alone sitting in front of the fire. After an hour, Harry looked over and Ginny to see her sleeping. He picked her up and carried her into their room, slipping into bed fully clothed, too tired to do anything else.

The rest of the week followed similar to the first day, except Hermione would research after classes and dinner, with Ginny and Luna helping after they'd finished their homework.

Ginny often found herself looking over Harry's homework after he'd finished, thinking about what would happen the following year when she'd go back for her seventh and last year of school. She couldn't dream about being without him.

They did their workouts every morning and practiced Occlumency every night at 9., Harry and Hermione also practiced ing Legilimency. Theirre forces were getting stronger and stronger by the day and Harry was positive that his friends would be ready when the time came., Nnot that he wanted them there, but he knew they would be ready, no matter what.

As he got into bed that Friday night, he couldn't help but smile. The petite redhead in his arms and the thought of one horticux Horcrux down helped him realize that he could get used to the swing of things.

_Sorry this took so long to get out. I started work and other school stuff has been getting in my way of writing. I hope you liked this chapter, it may be a month before the next one comes out, I don't know yet. Until then, enjoy and please review!_

**Chapter 6: News!!!**


	6. News!

**Chapter 6: News!!!**

_Okay, here it is, I hope you like this chapter!!!_

By Saturday of the first week of school, there were wild gossips going around the school for reasons why Ron and Ginny weren't staying in the main dorm with everyone else.

One rumor caused Ginny to get a wistful look in her eyes whenever she though about it. It was the one she didn't refute much, but at the same time tried to keep Harry from hearing, she didn't want to scare him.

Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny, and after their morning run, the girls told the boys to go to breakfast without them.

Harry entered the Great Hall with Ron and Neville, who'd gotten good at acting like arrogant purebloods, flanking him on both sides. As they took their seats, the hall fell silent, with everyone watching the three. As soon as Ron started shoveling food down his throat, whispers broke out in the hall and Seamus came over and sat down.

"Hey guys," he said, uncomfortably.

"Hey mate!" Harry said cheerfully.

"So…is it true?" he asked somewhat more comfortable gathering Harry's cheerfulness.

"Is what true?" Harry asked.

"Is Ginny pregnant?" he was beginning to feel a little more comfortable, but it was still an awkward question.

Harry, who had been getting annoyed, blanched and slowly turned to Ron,. "I swear it's not true Ron, ask her yourself."

"Calm down Harry, I've heard that rumor before and I know it's not true. Ginny's heard it too. She made me swear to keep it quiet and not mention a thing to you."

Harry nodded quietly, still completely white. After a while he said, "I'm going for a walk and if I have time, drown myself in the lake." He got up from the table and started walking toward the front doors.

Neville and Ron immediately got up and followed him. In the front hall, right before Harry reached the front doors leading out to the grounds, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna had just started down the main staircase.

"Harry?" Ginny called as she rushed down the stairs hoping to get to him before he left the castle. "What's going on?"

"He's heard the rumor you've been trying to keep him from hearing and now he's going to drown himself in the lake." Ron said, stepping in front of Harry to keep him from going outside.

Ginny's eyes widened in horror before she said, "Who told him?" Her voice was eerily calm.

Neville gulped and said, "Seamus."

"Go take Harry outside, somewhere safe and hold him there until I get there."

Neville and Ron did what they were told and Ginny turned to Hermione and Luna. "Could you two please go to the kitchens and get enough food for all of us?" she asked.

"Ginny are you su—" Hermione began.

"Please just go," Ginny said raising her voice slightly; they all knew that Ginny was second in command behind Harry.

Luna grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her off in the direction of the kitchens.

Ginny took a deep breath and went into the Great Hall.

She spotted Seamus at the Gryffindor table and with the most arrogant face she could come up with, walked over to him looking a little menacing.

"Seamus," she said when she was behind him.

"He turned and almost fainted. "Y…y…yes?" he asked, frightened.

"If you ever think of telling Harry something you heard about me again, you'll wish you were never born because I'm promising you that I'll make you Death Eater bait!" she snarled, then raising her voice she said, "And that goes for anyone!"

As she was walking away, the hall broke out in whispers and Ginny, quickly showing everyone how serious she was being, waved her hand and walked out of the front doors smirking. She had accomplished the wandless Bat Bogey Hex that week and no one could get rid of them for four hours except her.

While she was walking toward the spot she knew Harry was, Ginny was trying to come up with a way to calm him down, but none came to mind. So when she reached the clump of bushes, she immediately plopped down into Harry's lap and proceeded to snog him. She heard Ron's snort of disgust and Neville's snot of amusement but she didn't care. When Harry's had started rubbing up and down her thigh, causing her to moan, both guys got up and went to find their girlfriends. After they left, Ginny took off Harry's shirt and pushed him on the ground. She stopped the kiss and straddled him.

"Harry," Ginny said, her hands roaming every inch of skin exposed to her. "Are you okay now?" she asked concerned.

"It's not true! Merlin help me, what if your parents or other brothers hear it?" he said putting his head in his hands.

Then Ron will help me convince them otherwise," she said soothingly.

"But what if—" Harry began, but then started moaning as Ginny started rubbing herself against him.

"Yes Harry?" she asked innocently, even though she was starting to enjoy it greatly too.

Harry grabbed her hips and, with a force she didn't know he had, he stood up taking her with him and took her deeper into the forest so that they couldn't be seen. He lay down on the ground with her on top of him again and pulled off her shirt and with a wave of his hand he her bra disappeared, rubbing her now bare breast with his palms until he was sure her nipples were hard.

Ginny started grinding herself against Harry again, except with more force this time. Harry, who was concentrating on her left breast, moaned again as she started kneading her own right breast.

"Harry..." she moaned, "I need you now."

Harry flipped Ginny onto the ground, took off her panties, inserted two fingers into her, and began to finger her, her moans turning him on.

Ginny reluctantly stopped Harry's hand and said shyly, "I want…more. I need…to feel you…inside me."

Harry looked at his girlfriend softly and kissed her gently. Then he got off of her and grabbed their discarded clothes.

Ginny sat up, thinking she'd said something wrong.

Harry sat down on the ground in front of her, laid their clothes aside, and pulled Ginny into his lap. "I love you so much," he said, their foreheads touching. "I want you to be absolutely sure that this is what you want. I can wait, you know?" he said all of this in a whisper.

Ginny smiled. "I know, and I love you too. I really, really want you in every way. You're amazing and I want to be with you forever. I'm sure." She said.

Harry smiled. "Okay, but I want it to be special. I won't keep you waiting for too long but you'll have to wait, and I think it's best if we're extra careful, okay?"

"Of course, but I'm already on a potion. I have been for a while."

"Let me worry about the extra protection."

"Okay Harry, I trust you."

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione called.

Harry hurried into his shirt while Ginny put on her panties. "Harry, where's my bra?" she asked in a whisper.

Harry chuckled, waved his hand in front of her breast, and the bra appeared already fastened.

"I might need you more often," she said smirking at his handy work.

After she pulled her shirt back on, they went and sat by the lake with the others where they had already started eating breakfast.

"So guys, any other rumors going around?" Harry asked after they'd finished eating.

Everyone looked at Ginny. "Oh alright!" she said before turning to face Harry. "There was a rumor that you were gay, but we squished that one as soon as we heard it. Another one suggested that you, Hermione, and I were all 'together' and that the only reason Ron was staying with us was because you let him watch. We didn't fight that one much but Ron reminded everyone that I was his sister and that he'd die before willingly seeing me naked."

Harry sat there stunned for a moment before he began laughing. "I'm sorry, but that's the funniest thing I've ever heard. By the way Gin, where'd you go before you came outside?" he asked after he'd calmed down.

Ginny blushed. "I just went to give Seamus a piece of my mind. He had no right to tell you that," she said matter of factly.

"Oh Ginny, I almost forgot, McGonagall wants you to take the Bogey's away from Seamus now. She said he's learned his lesson," Luna said.

"Ginny, you Bat-Bogeyed Seamus?" Harry asked amused.

"Wandless too," she said buffing her nails on her shirt. "They never saw it coming."

They group started laughing and couldn't stop after that.

"Harry, Harry!" a frantic Dennis Creevey called rushing toward them.

They all immediately sobered. "What's happened?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall wants to see all of you immediately. She says it's urgent!"

They all got up and rushed toward the castle on high alert. They reached the front doors, not even out of breath; they were finally realizing how helpful their morning runs were.

As they were running through the corridors, Harry heard screaming and quickly directed the group toward the direction of the sound. All he kept thinking was, _We really need to start up the DA again soon!_

As they got closer to the room, they heard a girl screaming. Harry whipped out his wand and blasted the door open as soon as they got close to it. It was a used classroom on the second floor. When they blasted the door open and went into the room they saw a fourth year Slytherin boy holding down a crying second year Ravenclaw girl, her shirt already thrown on the other side of the room and her panties by the door. They had both looked up, although the girl hadn't stopped struggling, and Harry and Ron used a bit of wandless power to blast the boy off the little girl, while Luna and Hermione gathered her clothes.

"What in the fuck do you think you're doing?" Neville asked after taking the boy's wand away, which he had been using to scare the young girl. It was a voice not heard too often from him, and hearing it was a warning never to mess with Neville Longbottom.

Harry looked as if he was going to explode, he was holding in all his hate toward the boy. He tore away the left sleeve of the boy's robes and revealed the Dark Mark.

"So," Harry said his voice full of hate, "you're one of Voldie's. He's recruiting younger and younger now. I see he's getting desperate." Harry said. Then he added with venom, "If you tell us who else in the castle wears the mark, I might decide not kill a fourteen year old for trying to rape a twelve year-old."

"I'll never betray those who want to better the Wizarding World by ridding it of Mudbloods!" the boy spat acidly.

"We'll see about that!" Ron growled.

"Ginny!" Harry called.

On the other side of the room, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were helping the distraught girl get dressed.

"It's okay," Ginny said soothingly after they'd gotten her clothes on and mended the few cuts she had on her body.

"Did…did he…was he able to…" Hermione tried to ask.

"N…n…n…no…thank you…" she said still sobbing softly.

"What's your name?" Luna asked.

"M…Melinda…Rhinehorse…" she answered calming down a bit.

Ginny held her until she heard Harry call her name. "Why don't you two take her to the hospital wing? I'm going to see what Harry wants," she told Hermione and Luna.

They took the girl's hand and walked out of the room.

Ginny watched them go and then walked over to Harry and the others. "Yes?" she asked.

Harry turned to her and a shiver ran down her spine. He looked like he was ready to kill. "Bat Bogey him so we can take him to McGonagall," Harry ordered.

Ginny did as she was told and together they all walked out of the room and started on their way to McGonagall's office, Neville levitating the boy behind.

As they were going up the stairs, Ginny went ridged in her spot beside Harry and fell over on the stairs. Harry spun around to see Ron and Neville stiff as boards just like Ginny and the Slytherin holding a wand. "Expeliarmus!" he yelled and Harry's wand went flying toward the boy, who didn't even try to catch it. "You aren't going anywhere but to your grave!" he told Harry, "Aveda K..."

Harry had a split second to act, he couldn't move anywhere and he didn't want his friends hurt. He held up his hand, thought about all the hate he was holding in(hate toward the boy for raping a little second year, hate toward the war, hate toward Dumbledore for leaving him like he did, and hate that he couldn't be a normal teenage wizard enjoying his seventh year at Hogwarts with his girlfriend) and pushed. Green light, the color of his eyes, came out of his hand and struck the boy in the center of his chest a second before he managed to finish the spell.

As his friends began to get up off the floor, Harry realized what he'd done and fell to the floor. Ginny ran to him and held him in her arms. She rocked him back and forth, stroking his hair with one hand and did all she could not to cry while whispering soothing words in his ear.

Harry felt a hand land on his shoulder and he looked up to see McGonagall.

"You handled that wonderfully Harry," she said quietly with pride, her eyes boring into his. It hurt her to see the regret and despair there, but she didn't quite know what else to do.

"Killing is never the way to handle anything," Harry said sounding defeated.

"But Harry—"

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to justify my actions just because someone thinks it was necessary. There is only one person, if you can even call him that anymore, that I'm allowed to kill," Harry said softly yet forcefully. "Now," he said getting up, his voice returning to normal, "what was urgent?"

"There was another attack today and I felt like you should know about it immediately. It happened at Privet Drive, but don't worry, Mrs. Figg got the Dursleys out and to safety," she said. "They're actually in the castle. Vernon's having a fit but Poppy gave him something and he has calmed remarkably. Now, how about we head to my office and get this…" she said and waved her hand over the scene in front of her, "…sorted out."

"I'm sorry, but I think I should go lay down," Harry said swaying slightly.

'Don't worry about a thing mate," Ron said, "we'll tell McGonagall everything. Ginny, go and put him to bed."

Ginny stood there shocked for a moment; Ron had never acknowledged the fact that she even slept in the same room as Harry and now he was trusting her to put him to bed. It was a little strange. It took her a moment before she recovered and helped Harry back down the stairs and to the Head dorms.

As she was putting him to bed, he asked, "He didn't…do anything to the girl did he? We got there in time?"

"Yes, Melinda said he was about to but we stopped him just in time," she said smiling.

"Good," Harry said before pulling Ginny on top of him. He held her close and told her what had happened from the moment they went into the room. He told her about all the emotions swirling through him and all the hate he forced out toward the Death Eater.

She pondered, "How?" out loud and Harry just pulled her closer still and closed his eyes.

**Meanwhile in the Headmistresses' office:**

"So this Death Eater was attempting to rape a girl?" McGonagall asked after they told her the story.

"Not any girl, a second year!" Neville said, still visibly upset.

"Merlin!" McGonagall said. "Do you know who she is?" she asked.

"I think Mione and Luna took her to the hospital wing," Ron said. "I'm not sure what that rat did to her," he finished spitefully.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom. Just inform Harry that I'd like to talk to him tomorrow please."

Both boys nodded to her and went to find their girlfriends.

**Later that night:**

Ginny opened her eyes and noticed that the room was completely dark and something hard was pressing into her thigh.

She giggled as she realized she was still lying on top of Harry.

Harry rolled onto his side taking her with him, never even loosening his grip around her waist. She tried to get up, but Harry refused to let her go. She noticed he was still sleeping as he did that.

Ginny started rubbing slightly against Harry. She heard him moan and started moving a little faster, letting herself enjoy it as much as it appeared that he was. By that time, Ginny was really getting hot. Harry woke and was starting to help her along.

"Gin…" Harry moaned, and rolled over so that he was on top of her.

Ginny plunged her tongue into his mouth the moment he leaned down to kiss her. The passion running through them was enough to make anyone weak in the knees, and other places for that matter.

They frantically pulled off each other's shirts trying to get closer, never parting their lips except when the fabric of their shirts were being slipped over their heads.

Ginny reached down and undid Harry's pants while he was teasing her breast with his tongue, have already removed her bra using his new favorite method.

They were both trying to get naked as fast as possible. As soon as Harry was out of his boxers and Ginny was left in her knickers, Harry got off of her and went over to his trunk.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Ginny asked, conveying her annoyance.

Harry didn't answer her and soon found what he was looking for. As he stood up with it in his hand, she asked, "What's that?"

"It's a condom; it's a Muggle device to keep my sperm from getting to your eggs," he said very quickly. He was slightly embarrassed, but knew he shouldn't be. This was Ginny he was talking to, the love of his life and (he hoped) the only woman he was ever going to be with.

"How does it work?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Watch," Harry said as he opened the package and slid the condom on skillfully. One would think he had been practicing.

Ginny gulped. Harry was bigger than she'd ever seen him. She was almost afraid he wouldn't fit.

Harry crawled back onto the bed and onto Ginny. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, nothing but love in his eyes.

Ginny giggled. "I'm positive. I want you, Potter."

Harry smiled and started kissing her passionately. After a few minutes, he slid her knickers off and inserted two fingers.

Ginny was so hot and wet that Harry couldn't wait to feel her surround him.

"Harry," Ginny panted "I don't want to come yet…I want…I want us to come together."

Harry smiled again and pulled his fingers out of her and slowly inserted himself. He groaned as he slid into her hot, moist center. He stilled as he saw Ginny's face contort with pain; he had been watching her face the entire time.

He was about to pull out, afraid he was hurting her. "You okay, Gin?" he asked with concern. He couldn't stand it if he hurt her.

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes for a second.

It took a moment for the pain to ease off a bit and the pleasure started to take over. After she started to notice how good it felt having Harry inside her, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Harry," Ginny growled, "move!"

They got into a rhythm after a few minutes, Ginny's chanting making it hard for Harry to wait.

Ginny felt an unbelievable amount of pleasure swirling around inside of her. It felt as if every pore in her body was about to explode, and then, after a particularly hard thrust from Harry, her pleasure was released and she came with a shout of Harry's name. For a moment, Ginny forgot about everything except the pure love, bliss, and pleasure that Harry was giving her, and even through the condom, she felt Harry's release.

As they relaxed and Harry removed himself from her, Harry said "Oh God, Ginny! That was bloody brilliant!" He looked into her eyes and brushed the sweaty hair out of her face. "Thank you."All she could manage was a soft smile of love.

The last thing she thought before she drifted off to sleep was _I'm really going to be sore tomorrow…but it'll be so worth it._

**Headmasters Private Library**:

"Oh Ron, I think I've found it! I think I know where the next Horcrux is and how to destroy it!" Hermione screamed excitedly.

Ron jumped up and swung his girlfriend around the room, both of them too excited to talk.

He finally put her down and noticed her flushed cheeks.

"I think we should go tell Harry now!" Hermione said.

"No…" Ron said, his eyes growing dark with passion. "I think we should go to bed and worry about Harry tomorrow," Ron finished, pulling Hermione toward their room.

_I want to thank my beta, __hogwartsvaledictorian715_(i suggest you read some of her stories)..._without her, this chapter would have taken longer to get out!!!! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, and show it by reviewing!!!! Thanks to my reviewers also, I wouldn't continue the story if you didn't take time to review it. It may be a little while before I get the next chapter out, I'm not going to start writing it until after next week because of tests i have next week. I have a ton of really amazing ideas for the next few chapters, so if you don't like this one, stick with me and you'll see more. _

Chapter 7 title: Down and Dirty


	7. Down and Dirty Part I

**Chapter 7: Down and Dirty Part I**

Sunday morning dawned beautifully. Harry and Ginny were lying in bed wrapped around each other.

Ginny awoke first and rolled over, ignoring the dull thump of pain in between her legs. After a few moments, she got up, put on her robe, and went into the bathroom. After she'd used the loo, she ran a bubble bath in the only bath tub in the dormitory had, which happened to be in Harry's bedroom (he, of course, decided that he and Ginny needed their own and asked the Headmistress to make an addition to the room).

After the bath was ready, she was bending over to check the temperature of the water when she felt someone grab her waist and pull her toward them. Ginny was about to take action when she heard Harry whisper in her ear. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

She smirked and turned around, "Good morning, love." She gave him a kiss and added, after she'd pulled away, "Of course you can."

Harry pulled her to him and stepped into the bath while kissing Ginny hard on the lips. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the base of his neck. She moaned in his mouth as his ran his tongue across her bottom lip seeking entrance and he took the opportunity of her open mouth to slip his tongue in and he picked her up and slowly sat down with Ginny lying on top of him in the tub. They settled down into the bath still making out. After ten minutes, they broke apart and Ginny turned to snuggle in Harry's arms, just relaxing.

Harry was about to give Ginny one of her presents, when there was a knock on the bathroom door, followed quickly by Ron, who hadn't bothered waiting for an answer.

"HARRY WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING NAKED IN THE BATH WITH MY BABY SISTER?!" he demanded to know the minute he saw them. Harry's were arms wrapped around Ginny's chest preventing Ron from seeing anything. Harry sputtered trying to think of something to say. After a moment, Ron began laughing. "Merlin Harry, you must be whipped if Ginny's making you take baths with her." Then he walked out of the room still laughing.

They both sat there; shocked until Ginny said "Hermione's a really good influence on him."

Ron walked into the common room still laughing, where Hermione was waiting.

"Ron, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny had Harry in a bubble bath with her." Ron said, hardly able to contain his laughter.

Hermione was surprised that Ron was laughing about his sister and Harry being naked in a bathtub together, but she didn't question him; she knew it was his way of dealing with the two of them being in a sexual relationship.

Ron sat on the couch beside her and they cuddled while Hermione read.

After their bath, Harry and Ginny walked into the common room and found Ron and Hermione looking over a book in front of the fireplace.

"Hi Hermione!" Ginny said brightly before grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the room.

"So…" Harry said sitting down in the chair next to Ron.

Ron chuckled before saying, "I don't want to know anything. I accepted the fact that you and Ginny may start…doing things yesterday when I told her to put you to bed and make sure you were alright, but it helps me to deal with it if I think of you as just whipped."

"Alright, but not a peep out of you about my sister either," Harry said, casually calling Hermione his sister.

"Deal," Ron agreed.

"What's the book for?" Harry asked looking over at the book on the table.



"Oh, Hermione thinks she knows where another Horcrux is and what it is," Ron said casually.

"What!?" Harry yelled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Uhh you were preoccupied with that Slytherin git yesterday." Ron shuddered. "And this morning I was trying not to think about what you were doing," he said.

"Oh…right," Harry said.

"Oh and McGonagall wants to see you sometime today."

"Right, I'll go to her office after we figure out what time to leave," Harry said.

A second later Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville came over and they all went down to breakfast together.

After breakfast, the six of them went into the Headmistress's private library, hoping to come out with very detailed plans about their leave.

"Professor," Harry said once they walked into her office.

"Harry, it's good to see that you're doing okay. Sit, please, everyone so we can talk," McGonagall said.

After everyone had taken a seat, Harry spoke. "We know where a Horcrux is and how to get it, for the most part. It'll take us about a week to get in and get out and back to school. We thought we'd tell you and go ahead and ask for permission, although we're going to go anyway."

McGonagall looked shocked. "I will need to know the details and have someone go with you," she said after a moment.

"We can't afford to tell you the details; just know that it may take up to a week just to get supplies and we really don't need anyone to go with us. It's an easy in, easy out job," Hermione said.

"What…" she sighed, knowing that they were going to continue until she said yes, "…what are you going to do about classes?" she asked.

McGonagall never thought Ginny and Ron could look so much like the twins. That is how she knew they were up to something big that would most likely make her life ten times more stressful than it already was.

"We've got it covered," Neville said with slight resentment. He didn't want to be left behind but he had no choice in the matter at the moment.

"Yes…Ron and Ginny are excellent when it comes to pranks; almost as good as the twins were," Luna supplied. Everyone in the room, except Luna, groaned.

"It's the only thing we can think that will actually work," Ginny said looking innocent even though there was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Alright," McGonagall said wearily, "I'll allow you to do this, but what part do I play?" she asked smiling slightly.

"You, Professor, are going to suspend us for a week, or just try to reverse what we do," Ron said. "But suspending Head Students wouldn't look good, so we're going to play sick which makes perfect sense because I'm Ginny's brother and we're close, so we spread out bug to each other and then spread it to Harry and Hermione."

McGonagall blinked. "That sounds reasonable, but I have an even better suggestion…"

During the week before they were to leave, they set up the DA, having a meeting every night but not including any new people yet and not telling anyone that they'd be leaving, just that they would have meetings every other week and they were all to practice during every off weeks. The Prefects had been given their duties for the week, the supplies had been bought and packed, Harry had gotten Muggle and wizard money out of his vault, and all apparition points had been memorized; Hermione had decided that they should go through certain countries so that they didn't overtax their magic and end up too tired to walk when they finally reached their destination. They also had perfected their prank. They were sure it would all work out perfectly; and it did.



At precisely ten o'clock Sunday morning (when all the students and teachers were at breakfast), there was a loud boom that shook the castle. Next it was snowing on the Head students and their boyfriend/girlfriend, raining on everyone but the professors, and plants started sprouting up everywhere very quickly…the Great Hall was becoming a jungle. There was a very loud growl, like a lion, from a very dense area of trees and everyone started screaming.

"All students are to report to their common rooms where a head count will be taken before breakfast is served there," came McGonagall's magically amplified voice.

The Head Students were the first to get up taking the bags they packed for the trip and ushering the younger students to the Entrance Hall. The older students were scrambling to the doors as fast as they could and the corridors became chaotic, making a perfect situation for the Golden Trio and Ginny to get away. Little did the rest of the school know, the Great Hall wasn't the only thing affected by the prank.

Hermione immediately put a disillusionment spell on everyone once outside and they moved very cautiously down to the front gates, where they managed to slip out without anyone seeing them.

As soon as they could, they veered off the road and Apparated away, Harry holding onto Ginny. Their first stop would be the southern tip of England for a little breakfast before heading to France.

It was around noon and they had made it all the way to Rome when they decided to take a break and eat lunch.

"You know, it's really nice here. I could so see myself leaving England just to relax." Harry said lying down on the grass when they were sitting on a vacant hill top enjoying the sun.

Ginny sighed contently and laid her head on his chest. It really didn't feel as though they were off on a dangerous journey. Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head and closed his eyes, enjoying the sunshine.

Thirty minutes later they were awakened by a great shaking of the ground. Ginny sat up, looked around and screamed. About three hilltops away were a herd of giants heading straight for them.

Harry got up quickly, grabbing Ginny and his wand as he did, and after catching a quick glance at Ron doing the same to Hermione, he Disapparated away to the next destination: the Middle East.

Harry and Ginny had been waiting five minutes and were starting to get worried; they'd forgotten their book packs but, at Hermione's insistence, had memorized each coordinate.

Just when Harry was starting to panic, Ron and Hermione popped into existence, and Hermione threw their back packs at them, which they caught, with malice.

"WHY IN THE WROLD DID YOU TWO LEAVE YOUR BACKPACKS?" Hermione screamed, glaring at them. "RON AND I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED TRYING TO GET THEM. WE JUST BARELY MADE IT OUT IN TIME…" she went on raving at them for ten more minutes before Harry grabbed Ginny and Disapparated them to the next destination: India.

Soon Ron and Hermione caught up with them but Hermione didn't say a word to Harry; he assumed Ron had talked with her because she was being a little distant from Ron too. They walked quietly for about an hour before they needed rest and sat down near some trees. Apparating all the way from England to India in the span of four hours was tiring.

"We can set up camp in the forest over there," Hermione said pointing. "I'll cast the wards around the tents and we can relax until tomorrow."

They got up silently and walked into a fairly secluded area of the woods. Ron and Harry pitched the tents up while Hermione cast the wards, walking in a large circle. After a good thirty minutes, everything was ready and they went into their tents; Ron and Hermione in one, while Harry and Ginny shared another. The tents were facing each other and there was a small circle of rocks for a fire in case they wanted to talk to each other, or get some fresh air without going away from camp.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in their magically enlarged tent making out. Harry, who had one hand on Ginny's breast under her bra and the other on her hip, was just about to take off her shirt when Hermione walked straight in and plopped down in the chair in front of them, looking at her hands.

Harry sighed and removed his hands from Ginny's body. Ginny sighed sadly and sat back. "What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked.

She looked up, a little startled, and said, "I just need some time to think, ignore me" and she went back to looking at her hands.

Harry was nipping at Ginny's neck. She sighed contently but whispered, "Not now. Obviously something's wrong with her and Ron. As much as I want to do this with you, maybe it'd be better if you'd go and talk to Ron while I see what's wrong with Hermione."

"Alright, but I'm not taking sides in this. I need you by my side in order to sleep," he whispered back before getting up and going into the tent Ron and Hermione shared.

"So," Ginny said once Harry was out of sight, "What's going on?"

Hermione sighed. "I think Ron only thinks of me as a sex object," she said quietly.

"Why do you think that?" Ginny asked.

"It seems that everything he wants to do leads to sex."

"Well maybe it doesn't." Hermione looked up when Ginny said this. "Harry does things all the time and most of the time I think it's going to lead somewhere, but it doesn't."

"Yeah, but Harry's noble and stuff. You can't count him," Hermione said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Have you talked to Ron about this? You know he never takes a hint. He may be observant occasionally, but if you let him do something, he's most likely going to think you're okay with it all the time."

After a few seconds of silence Hermione said, "I guess you could be right. I'd better go talk to him." She got up and started walking toward the flaps of the tent. "Thanks Ginny, I'm sorry I interrupted you and Harry. I'll send him back over here." She stopped and looked back at Ginny frowning "You had your potion right?"

"Yea, you did too right?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Yes of course, and I brought a couple just in case we don't get back on time."

"You're a lifesaver Hermione!" Ginny said getting up and hugging her for her sensibility.

Hermione walked back to her tent and found Ron and Harry playing chess. Hermione smiled as she realized that this is the way they dealt with things.

"Harry," she said and he turned and looked at her, "Ginny wants to talk to you." He got up and left the tent, saying goodnight to both of them.

"Ron," Hermione said timidly sitting in the sit Harry had just vacated.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk about our relationship." At Ron's panicked look she hastily added, "I love you but I think we have too much sex."

Ron blinked. "Mione, we don't need to have sex if you don't want to. It's always up to you when we do it."

"But…earlier when you said 'maybe we should get a little cozy' I thought that meant you wanted sex. I mean every other comment like that has lead to it, I…"

Ron smiled at Hermione and she fell in love with him all over again at that one simple gesture. "Sometimes I just want to relax with you and yea, sex would be great, but we don't have to always do it. Those comments are just something I say so I don't sound like a girl…they make me believe that I'm truly with you and that this isn't just a dream. And then I get to hold you him my arms and I remember why I love you so much."



Hermione had tears in her eyes, and, instead of saying anything, she tackled him and they made love.

Harry walked back to his and Ginny's tent and immediately a spell went whizzing past his head. For a moment he thought he was being attacked but when he laid his eyes on Ginny, his jaw dropped.

Ginny was standing in the center of the tent with a chair behind her, wearing the most revealing teddy Harry had ever seen. It was black, lacy, and so short he could tell it'd show all if she moved. The top was full lace and Harry could tell that her nipples were already hard, making him aware of his own arousal.

"So," Ginny said "are you going to just stand there and let me take care of myself, or are you going to join me?" she asked smiling seductively.

Harry stood rooted to the spot seriously thinking about letting her give him a show, but his body won out and he rushed over to her, kissing her passionately.

"You look great Gin," Harry said after a moment to let her breathe, before he started kissing her jaw. "I love you," he mumbled into her skin.

Ginny smiled. "I love you too, but I'm controlling this situation so sit down," she said directing him to the chair behind her.

Harry grinned and sat down in the chair. Ginny conjured ropes that bound around his legs and his chest and arms. When he started to panic, Ginny sat down in his lap and soothingly said, "It's okay Harry calm down we're safe here. It's all right, I just want to do this and I know you're not going to not touch me if you see."

After a few minutes when Harry had calmed down, Ginny put on some music and started dancing very sensually, swaying her hips, hypnotizing Harry. Harry watched, wide eyed, completely entranced with what he was seeing. After giving Harry a small taste of what she could do, she moved over to him and started giving him a lap dance.

Ginny almost let out a moan when she felt how hard Harry was as she was moving over him. She couldn't believe she was turning him on so badly. Ginny reached down and unzipped Harry's zipper, helping to release his throbbing manhood. As she continued to dance on and for Harry, she started to strip the teddy off. Harry stared at her perky breast, noticing her nipples were in fact erect, before letting his eyes move down. Underneath the teddy Ginny was wearing the tiniest thong Harry had ever seen.

"It's crotchless" Ginny whispered in his ear after noticing him staring. Harry started to struggle against his binds and Ginny lowered her mouth to his manhood.

Harry's eyes rolled back and his moans got louder as Ginny sucked and licked. She had to shoot a silencing charm at the tent so that Ron and Hermione didn't hear them.

Almost five minutes later, Harry came, shooting cum down her throat. Ginny had to sallow repeatedly just so she didn't drop any.

Ginny soon released Harry of his binds and he grabbed her and pulled her down on the couch, kissing and touching every inch of her he could reach. Ginny arched against him, fully enjoying the sensations running through her body. She knew it wasn't the best situation for Harry to lose control and she was about t ask him to slow down a bit when he placed his mouth over her nipple. Her last coherent thought was _Hermione's sure to know something…_

"Harry…Ginny…" Hermione's voice filled their ears the next morning.

"Hmm…" Ginny muttered.

"It's time to get up."

"Fivemoreminutes," She mumbled.

"Ginny!"



Ginny sat straight up and blinked at Hermione, who had turned away the minute she sat up.

Ginny sat confused for moment before she realized she was naked and very sore from the night before. She quickly covered up, blushing, and said, "I'm so sorry Hermione. I'll wake Harry."

Hermione nodded and stared to leave but Ginny, blushing even redder, said, "You don't happen to know anything that will help with pain do you?" Quickly explaining to Hermione how she'd let Harry lose control; mentioning that it'd only been their second time together.

Hermione turned and said, "I'll be back in a minute," before hurrying to get her bag.

Ginny took the opportunity of Hermione leaving to get dressed in something suitable, Harry's shirt and her thong from the night before, and wake Harry, who stumbled into the bathroom with his book bag; shutting the door a second before Hermione came back.

"Here you go," she said tossing the vial to Ginny. "It takes about ten minutes to start working and you'll be fine all day." The toilet flushed. "I better go…tell Harry we're leaving in about an hour." She left the tent.

Ginny drank the potion, noting that it actually tasted good.

"What's that for?" Harry asked.

Ginny jumped. "Goodness you scared me." She looked away from Harry, started blushing, and went through her bag to find some clothes and bath stuff so she could clean up. "The potion was to help me walk," she said.

"Help you walk?"

Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled. He looked so cute when he was confused. "You weren't exactly gentle last night," she said.

Harry blushed and Ginny giggled. "I'm sorry…I…"

"It's okay Harry, I'm not complaining," she said cheekily as she walked to the bathroom. She stopped at the door and said, "Hermione's says we leave in an hour," before she went in.

An hour later, around 8 in the morning, the four stared at their campsite from the night before, making sure every trace that they'd been there was gone.

"Okay," Hermione said after a moment, "we're ready. Does everyone remember their parts?" she asked.

They nodded and then Harry took Ginny's arm and Apparated to a northern Australian Apparition checkpoint before walking ten miles to the small village where they were going to be staying.

They arrived at the small town around noon, and surprisingly Ron wasn't complaining about being hungry, although he'd missed breakfast. He was actually worried about another small plan he and Harry had.

They walked through the town, meeting no one, until they saw an inn. It was old and in the center of town. They went inside to see if they could get something to eat and a place to stay for the rest of the week.

They walked in and immediately surprised by the amount of people inside.

The innkeeper noticed the looks on their faces and said, "Hello and welcome to Planter's Inn and diner. I'm Miss Bonny. How can I help you?" she asked cheerfully.

"We're on vacation, surveying spots for our honeymoons," Harry said smoothly taking hold of Ginny's hand and smiling fondly. "We need two rooms"

"One bed each…" interrupted Hermione.

"…for a week." Harry finished pleasantly.

She started looking through some papers to find rooms for them, but Harry saw a small frown on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.



"I don't want to seem old fashioned," she said, "but you shouldn't be sharing a bed until your wedding night, and I don't see any rings, and you look so young."

To everyone's surprise Harry chuckled. "You're right on all accounts." He smiled sadly. "My parents were killed a while ago and I have nightmares about it. Feeling her," he looked at Ginny still smiling sadly, "beautiful skin against mine helps. The one thing I learned from them was to love and never let go…to share and express it always and that's all we're doing."

She looked very teary by this point and had gotten keys out to give them.

"As for the rings…" he continued on a brighter note.

Harry pulled out two velvet ring boxes, one dark red and the other black. He heard twin gasps as he handed the black one to Ron and fell to his knew holding Ginny's left hand, opening the box on his way down. "Ginny darling, I've loved you for three years now." Ginny was shocked; Harry was speaking in his regular voice and she knew he meant every word he was saying. "I was going to wait a little longer but my heart is bursting with the love I feel for you. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Ginny nodded excitedly, too dazed to speak, and Harry slid the ring on her finger before he stood up. Ginny kissed him passionately for a moment before they turned to watch Ron propose to Hermione; he was already on his knee although Hermione hadn't noticed when he did it since she'd been watching Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione," Ron said and she turned to him. He was scared but knew that it's what he truly wanted. "I've loved you since we were eleven." He chuckled at the tears already in Hermione's eyes. "I didn't know it then, but I soon found out just a year later. I know we haven't been dating long, and that we haven't always had the best relationship, but there will never be anyone as suited for me as you are. I want you to be my everything. I'm ready for us to share our lives. Mione, will you marry me?"

Hermione didn't even give Ron enough time to stand up fully before she tackled him in a hug, causing him to stumble into a wall.

"YES, oh my, yes of course I'll marry you Ron!" she said before she kissed him.

After a few minutes they parted and turned back to the inn keeper.

She still had tears in her eyes but was smiling. "Here you go dears," she said softly, handing them their keys. "The rooms are up the stairs at the end of the hall, across from each other. Rooms 9 and 10. Lunch ends at 2 and dinner starts at 4:30. Breakfast starts at 7 in the morning and ends at 9:30. We have a lot of towns folk who come in to eat here, as you can see so make it's easier to come a little later."

They thanked her, and then went upstairs to their rooms and got settled in before going downstairs to enjoy a nice lunch.

_To my readers and reviewers: sorry this took so long to get out. It was originally going to be much longer than it is now, but it'd take even longer to get out. I was going to change the name of the chapter, since you no longer get the really good __**down and dirty**__ part, but I decided that it didn't matter and left it like this. The next chapter is hopefully going to only take about one or two weeks and it will have what happens while in Australia, the part after that will be longer b/c I'm be telling you how they destroy the Horcrux, the DA, their classes, and the Gems of Life. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!_

**Chapter 8: Down and Dirty Part II**


	8. Down and Dirty Part II

**Chapter 8: Down and Dirty Part II**

_Hi, sorry about how long it took this to get out; I truly didn't realize I had so much to write when I started it, make sure you have plenty of time to read the whole chapter, it's well over 5000 words! I really hope you all enjoy it. School is ending in a few weeks so I'll try to get out chapters faster! Don't forget to review (the more you review the more inspiration I'll have)! Also, thanks to all the people who do review, I really appreciate it, it makes me want to get my stories out faster!_

After a surprisingly delightful lunch at the small inn, Harry and Ginny went for a walk while Ron and Hermione looked at the Horcrux location.

They'd been in the small village for a few hours, looking at the shops, when it started to rain. Laughing, Harry and Ginny returned to the inn and went to talk to Bonnie, the innkeeper.

She was sitting behind the counter reading a paper. "Hello," she said when they walked in, "how was your walk?"

"It was good until it started raining," Ginny said giggling. "This actually might be the perfect place to come back to."

Harry smiled and took her hand in his. "We actually would like to know a little about the history of town if you don't mind."

"Well…let me think. Why don't we go sit down, it's a long story," she said. They went into the dining area and took a seat in a booth, Harry and Ginny sitting across from Miss Bonnie holding hands. "I've lived here for a while now; married a man who lived here all his life as did his parents and their parents, generations of his folks. He's gone now, but he did tell me about it. He said the town started a really long time ago, about a thousand years or more, when two people were shunned from their little town. They were different; no one now knows why. That story has been lost through the ages. It started out as just the two of them, then they had a son. When he was older he married and brought her family to town and they brought their family and so on until this sleepy little town that started with only two people had four hundred."

Miss Bonnie sighed but continued. "About 30 years ago strange happenings started in the village…down by the lake. No one goes there anymore but it's still there. People would go missing and never be seen again. It happened randomly…we even had others go looking for the missing bodies but they were never found. We assumed it was because the lake was deep but it's actually quite shallow for a lake. We didn't understand how people could just go missing. One second they'd be swimming on the water, then they'd go to dunk their heads under and they'd never be seen again. After a while we planted trees around the lake and forbad anyone to go in it (we'd lost so many young people and even some older ones) it was very strange. Since then, the townsfolk are very cautious. Everyone has lunch in here every day and no one stays anywhere by themselves. They always travel in at least groups on two if not more. Married women come here with their babies for breakfast if their husbands go to work early and sometimes families will come here at night for dinner. It all just depends. This place feels safe and protected, while the houses on the outside of the village feel exposed. We don't know why and we don't question it, we just follow a routine I guess you can say. Rules; that's the better word. Unspoken rules that we obey to feel safe." She looked up and noticed that Ginny was a little pale. "I'm so sorry if I scared you dear," she said hurriedly.

Harry looked at Ginny and said "Maybe we should go upstairs and take a nap. We started out pretty early this morning in order to get here." He started to get up.

"How exactly did you get here?" Miss Bonnie asked realizing that she had no clue how these foreigners traveled.

"We walked from the nearest town…I forget the name of it. Like I said, it was pretty early," Harry said.



Ginny stood and Harry put a hand on her waist as they walked toward the stairs. "We'll be down for dinner." He called over his shoulder.

When they reached their room, Harry locked the door and put a silence charm on the room before turning to Ginny.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Ginny had been staring into space and opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out.

Harry held her in his arms on the bed waiting for her to talk.

"I think I know what enchantments we have to get through to get the Horcrux," she said in a whisper after a few minutes.

Harry was stunned. "What?" he asked.

"Definitely Inferi…and probably a lot of underwater creatures along with enchantments that we wouldn't have read about." She sighed. "I miss just hanging out."

Ginny climbed off of Harry's lap and leaned against the headboard of the bed. After few moments, Harry joined her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean, but even then I wasn't totally unaffected by this war. Dumbledore had me worrying about the Horcruxes all the time. The only time I felt normal was when I was with you by the lake. And early this year when we had the picnic before everything started to happen."

Ginny giggled. "So you're saying you would trade that night for last year?"

Harry looked at her and laced their fingers together smiling at Ginny fondly. "No, I've never felt closer to you than when I was inside of you. I love that feeling. It feels like home."

Ginny kissed the back of Harry's hand and then leaned up to kiss his lips. They both sighed contently. Harry's hands went to her waist while Ginny's fingers started playing with the hair at the base of his head.

After a few moments they broke apart, breathing heavy slightly, and leaned back against the headboard.

"This really would make a good place for a honeymoon," Harry said lightly.

Ginny snorted. "Yea, if there wasn't some unforeseen force in the lake and threatening the villagers."

"We do need to talk about this," Harry said quietly.

"I know, but I feel like we can't be too safe right now. If it were up to me, we'd go to the little chapel right now and get married, but…" she trailed off.

"You feel like something's keeping you from being truly happy?" Harry asked.

"That unforeseen force seems like it's breathing down our necks right now and I just want to be happy. I don't want us to get married and then have something bad happen." They were silent for a few minutes before Ginny said, "I talked to McGonagall the other day about something."

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"I want to take my N.E.W.T.s with you, Ron, Neville, and Hermione and so does Luna. We have it arranged and we plan on it happening. McGonagall actually said she'd tutor us for the things we are supposed to learn in seventh year if we want her to. I told her that it all depends on what you and Hermione say. If it's a yes then I'll have you two help me, but if it's a no then I'll do it on my own."

Harry thought about this. On one hand he would love Ginny and him to be able to start their lives right after graduation from Hogwarts, but on another, he didn't want Ginny stressing too much by doing everything at once. Finally he asked, "Is this what you want to do?"

Ginny nodded.

"Okay…I'll help" he laughed "I'm sure Hermione will set up a study schedule for you…I think she's already doing one for us too." He interlaced their fingers again. "Why do you want to do this?"

Ginny giggled before answering. "Two reasons. The first is because I want to be with you and by your side from now on. I love you too much to let go for a year. I'm going to need you for the rest of my 

life and that starts now. The second reason is because we can get married sometime after graduation and not have to pretend we don't do anything," she laughed again. "Think about it: when Mum finds out we're engaged she'll be giving me and Hermione another talk, then you and Ron will probably get one from Dad, then Mum will watch us like a hawk and we'll never get any alone time!"

"We're alone now," Harry said smiling at her.

"We are," she answered unnecessarily. "What do you want to do?"

"What do you think I want to do?"

Ginny sat looking thoughtful for a moment before saying "I don't know what you want to do, but I can see myself in a shower right now. Just think the hot water running down my body…the soapy sud—"

She was cut off with Harry's lips. When breathing became necessary, he pulled his lips from Ginny's but rested his forehead on hers. Harry laughed when he noticed the dazed look in her eyes.

"Yep," she said "I really do need a shower now. Harry why'd you have to go and make me all wet?" she asked as she got up and walked toward the bathroom.

Harry's jaw dropped. _Ginny really knows how to play,_ Harry thought as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom and pulled off her pants. He tried to resist the urge to ram his cock into her "sweet cheeks" when he saw the thong she was wearing, but his painfully tightening pants had to be taken off and he wasn't about to let Ginny have all the fun.

Harry sprang off the bed while Ginny was removing her shirt and bra and quickly undressed as Ginny, in a delicately teasing manner, pulled off her thong. She turned to tease Harry some more but quickly forgot about it as soon as she saw him, naked and erect, in a crouch getting ready to lunge at her. She squealed and ran into the bathroom. A second later, Harry had Ginny pinned against the wall beside the shower.

"You should know to never play games unless I ask for it," Harry said, his eyes smoldering.

Breathless, Ginny said, "You did start it…and I want to finish it." She rose up and bit and pressed her lips to Harry's in kiss so passionate, the mirrors were already steaming up. "Let's get in the shower first though…I want to try something new," she said after they came up for air.

"Mione, this is great isn't it!" Ron was saying after they'd walked the outer rim of the village and were headed toward the lake.

"Yes it is. It's a lovely place to live," Hermione said.

They walked in silence, holding hands toward the lake, enjoying the warmth of the day. When they reached the lake, Hermione shivered.

"Are you cold?" Ron asked stepping closer to her and moving the hand that was in hers to her shoulder.

"No…you didn't feel that?" she asked.

"Feel what?" Ron asked looking worried, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"We need to go talk to Harry and Ginny now. I think it's really important that we do it now," She said as she started walking away.

"Wait!" Ron called catching up with her in seconds.

"What?" she asked, still walking.

"I was going to ask about your other research and…I want to know how you feel about the engagement."

Hermione stopped walking and turned to Ron. "Oh Ron," she said before kissing him. After two minutes they stopped kissing. "I love you so much and I'm so happy we're engaged even if we're a bit young. My only wish is that my parents will get to be a part of the wedding." She sighed; she'd sent them to America after a dental conference had them willing to move. They didn't want to leave her, but she managed to convince them without telling them any gruesome details. She even already had her 

alibi for not coming home at Christmas; she was going to tell them that she needed the time to study for her N.E.W.T.s. "You've got to know that," She said the last part quietly.

"I do, but I thought that maybe it was too soon…we only just started dating after all…"

Hermione laughed. "Ron, how long have you loved me?" she asked.

"Almost six years," He answered immediately.

"And how long do you think I've been in love with you?" she asked more seriously.

"I don't know…two years…" he said hesitantly.

"Wrong, I've been in love with you, Ronald, for about five to six years now."

Ron's jaw dropped; he couldn't believe he'd ever been so blind. "So you really are happy about this?" he asked after a moment of thought.

"Yes, and if you stop asking me that question and other questions like it I'll show you exactly how much tonight," She said as she started walking again.

Ron couldn't believe how…naughty…the real Hermione was. He quickly caught up with her and said, "Okay now that I know about that…why don't you tell me about the research project Harry has you working on."

"Well…his mother left really detailed notes so there's nothing really to research. The only problem will be creating and casting a spell that actually works."

"But you know a lot about how to cast a spell don't you?" Ron asked genuinely interested.

"Yes I do, but this thing protects against everything but the killing curse and even then it blocks the blunt force of it so that the victim is only rendered unconscious for a few days. People who get hit with it are usually pronounced dead at the scene because their heart beat and breathing slow down so much that it's hard to actually tell whether or not they're alive."

"Wow!" Ron said in awe of Lily Potter's genius.

"I know, that's why it's going to be so hard. I'm sure I could do a couple of more, but it takes much more power than any of us are willing to lose at any point in time in order to cast it."

Ron smiled and placed his hands on Hermione's hips, "I love that you're so smart." He said when they'd reached the inn.

Hermione smiled, all previous signs of stress gone, as they walked in. "I just love you for being you," she said.

The innkeeper watched the couple go upstairs to their room and smiled, happy that they could find so much love.

Harry and Ginny were still in their shower an hour later.

When Ginny tried to get out Harry said, "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Silly, that's what a bed is made for," she told him.

"But you'll get it all wet with your hair," he said.

"Are you not a wizard?" she asked as she stepped out. She grabbed and towel and started drying off. That was oblivious mistake she learned as Harry hopped out the tub and picked her up, only to set her back down on the sink. "Harry, what are you doing?" she asked.

Harry started kissing her neck, swiftly moving down to capture one of her nipples in between his teeth. "Nothing at all," he said when she moaned.

"Ron they might just be sleeping, we can talk to them later," Hermione was saying. They had come upstairs to talk to Harry and Ginny but the door was locked and their knocking wasn't getting any desired reaction.

"But what if a death eater is in there hurting them?" Ron stressed.

"Then he'll come out here and finish up off too, and if I go there is only one way I want to go," Hermione said turning and starting to walk into their room.



"But Mione!" Ron said watching her go.

Hermione opened the door to the room and walked in. Leaving the door open so that Ron could see what she was doing, she started undressing. "Are you going to come in here or not?" she said over her shoulder when she was in her underwear.

Ron rushed into the room and shut the door behind him.

At dinner that night, the two couples were very relaxed.

"So Harry," Hermione said, "what did you and Ginny do with your day?"

"We spent the morning walking around town and then we had lunch and heard the history of the town," Ginny said.

"What in the world were you two doing after that?" Ron asked. "Hermione and I had something to tell you and we couldn't get into your room. I had to have knocked for at least five minutes."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smirked. "Ron do you really want to know what we were doing, or are you just saying that?" Ginny asked.

Ron looked at the two of them for a moment before turning to Hermione. "Does something tell you that what they were doing earlier is similar to what we were doing earlier?"

"Ronald!" Hermione said. She sighed and looked at Harry and Ginny. "Yes Ron, I do believe it was very similar."

Ron looked back at Harry and Ginny and said, "Now I don't have to hear it from you, and it might not even be correct," before he went back to eating.

After they finished their meal, they sat around talking with some of the villagers and Miss Bonnie.

At around 9:30 Ginny said that she was tired and grabbed Hermione, pulling her up the stairs.

"What's that about mate?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know…" Harry said staring at the spot where the girls had disappeared. "So how was your day with Hermione?" he asked.

"It was good. We went by the lake and gave it a look. We also happened to talk about her research."

"Really?" Harry said, knowing that they were just stalling.

"Yes…she says she's close to being finished with it. Once we get back I'm sure she'll have it done in a few weeks, if not days."

"Just don't let her work too hard," Harry said, genuinely concerned about her.

"Don't worry, the only time she actually listens to me when she's researching is when I tell her it's time to go to bed," Ron said smiling.

Harry grinned and they sat in comfortable silence for a few more moments. "I think I'll go see what Ginny's up to." Harry said getting up.

"Yeah," Ron responded getting up too. "I need to talk to Hermione about a few things before bed."

Both boys went upstairs and into Harry and Ginny's room.

They found the girls giggling, Hermione sitting on the desk and Ginny lying across the bed.

Harry stared at spot where the pale skin across the bottom of Ginny's stomach exposed because her shirt had ridden up.

Ron pushed him from behind and he grinned in the girls' direction.

"Gin, did you tell Hermione about your theory?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I did. And I told her about the other thing."

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. "So what's going on tonight?" he asked her.

"I need to find a way to make fire under water, but I think I remember seeing a spell so that shouldn't take long. We just need one or two people to be able to maintain it for long periods of time. 

We can do a bubble head charm in order to breath underwater and," she looked at Ron and Harry, "both of you need to be proficient with non verbal spells. You won't be able to say much underwater, even with the bubble head charm so that's crucial."

At their nods she continued. "If we're lucky, we can be out of here by Friday and to the school in no time. I was thinking that we should go and get it tomorrow night or the next if it's best for you. Then we'll have a day to cast the protection spell around the village, and then we'll rest and be to school by Sunday, that way we won't have to have lied to Professor McGonagall."

Harry was impressed although he realized that he shouldn't have been because this was classic Hermione. "I think we should go get it tomorrow night, put up a silencing charm around your room that way we can Apparate right out of our rooms and meet somewhere. Let's have a picnic lunch somewhere private so we can practice the underwater spell and then we'll rest up and leave later that night, after everyone's gone to bed."

"Sounds great Harry," Ron said.

"Thanks," he said smiling.

Hermione yawned and soon dragged Ron to bed.

When Harry were and Ginny lying in bed sometime later, Ginny asked, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I'm positive that we'll be okay. If anything happens to us, remember the Portkey to get to St. Mungo's. It'll take you straight there so you won't have to worry about a thing."

"I love you Harry," Ginny said.

"I love you too, that's why I'm giving you this," He said handing her one of the necklaces his mom made.

"Oh Harry," Ginny cried putting it on.

After they'd kissed, they leaned back and Harry said, "Goodnight Gin."

"Goodnight Harry," she responded.

The next morning after breakfast, Harry and Ron asked Miss Bonnie for a picnic lunch while Ginny and Hermione packed a couple of bags, one with Hermione's books and notes, and the other with blankets for them to sit on.

Thirty minutes later, the girls met the guys downstairs where they were talking casually. As they headed out, Miss Bonnie said, "Be careful," and they all took comfort in that.

They walked out of the inn and began walking toward the outside of town toward the lake.

They kept walking until they were past the lake and sat on a hilltop overlooking the town.

Hermione got out her notes and said ,"Okay, I was thinking that Ginny and Ron could control the fire, taking turns so they don't exhaust themselves, while Harry worries about the defense and I get past the enchantments. Once they're down, me and Harry will switch places and you," she pointed at Harry, "get the Horcrux. Then we all go slowly to the surface and come out of the lake."

They then split up, Ron and Hermione went one way and Harry and Ginny went another and practiced the lists of spells, Hermione had written out, nonverbally.

After a few hours, Ron and Harry switched partners. At around 1 they all stopped and went to sit on the hill again to eat lunch.

"How was practice?" Hermione asked Ron. They were lying in the sun enjoying the peacefulness of the day.

"It went pretty well. I'm happy we've done Occlumency, I think it really helps with nonverbal spells," he said.

Hermione smiled and snuggled closer to him.

They were all silent for a while before Harry announced "I think we should do the protection spell now, then go rest up for tonight."



Hermione sat up and Ginny sighed. "I agree," she said watching the other couple from her position on Harry's chest.

"Are you sure?" Hermione said.

"Yes," Harry answered. "I have a feeling that if we don't, something bad might happen."

Hermione nodded. "Let's do it then," she said.

They all got up and pointed their wands at an angle over the town.

"Protectus Lithius Omegus Omenus," they said together and watched as blue and white lights came from their wands arching high over the town, encompassing even the few houses outside the main town. The spell suddenly seemed to turn solid and the four couldn't see the town through the light. After five seconds the light blue the mixing of the colors had created turned a startling white and slowly faded away.

Ron and Hermione immediately felt completely drained, while Harry and Ginny were both just tired.

They gathered their stuff and slowly walked back to the inn. Once inside they went directly to their rooms and collapsed on their beds, falling asleep immediately.

A knock on the door woke Harry. Ginny, on the other hand, mumbled, "Fivemoreminutes," into the comforter. Harry got up and went to the door noting that he was still fully dressed.

Miss Bonnie was standing in the doorway smiling. "You four almost missed dinner; I thought it'd be easier if I brought it up to you."

Harry looked down and saw that she carried two trays full of food. "Thanks," he said grabbing one from her.

"It was no trouble at all," she said already turning to Ron and Hermione's room.

Harry shut the door and turned on the light. The clock said 6:30. He wanted to go back to sleep, so he put a warming charm on the tray and stripped down to his boxers. After a moment of thought, he decided to set the alarm for 11 and undressed Ginny before putting her under the covers and snuggling up to her, spooning her from behind. He sighed contently and went back to sleep.

Four and a half hours later, Harry and Ginny jolted awake. Harry quickly turned the alarm off and grabbed the tray; he was starving.

Apparently so was Ginny because she started eating as soon as Harry sat it down on the bed.

Ten minutes later, they were both comfortably full and Ginny noticed for the first time that she was only in her bra and knickers. "Harry?" she asked looking down at her uncovered body.

Harry smirked and said "You needed to be comfortable. Now come on, let's get a shower and then go make sure Ron and Hermione are up."

Ginny smiled but got up and let him follow her into the bathroom.

After a ten minute shower together, Harry and Ginny dressed quickly in wet suits that Hermione had conjured and put on dark robes over them, before quietly going across the hall and making sure Ron and Hermione were up.

"Alohomora," Ginny whispered, unlocking their door. They peeked inside the room and saw Ron laying across the bed snoring quietly, Hermione was nowhere in sight but they heard the shower in the bathroom and left the room, locking it back, and went to get the supplies together.

Fifteen minutes later Ron and Hermione Apparated into Harry and Ginny's room, ready to go.

"Alright, we know the plan, let's get in and get out as fast as possible." Harry said. After a nod from each of them, he Apparated to the edge of the lake and the others followed shortly.

Harry took a deep breath and they dropped their bags and robes, casting a small spell so no one would notice them if they were to come up to the lake. They all put on the scuba flippers that Hermione had conjured and the rest waited for Harry's signal.



Harry quickly kissed Ginny, cast the bubble head charm on himself, hearing the others do it after, and entered the water. He was surprised to find it cold after the extremely warm day it had been. The others followed him and right before he went under, Ginny casts the fire spell and they all began to go under.

What they saw was gruesome. Tons of Inferi were waiting for them but stayed as far away from the fire as possible. They sank lower until they were almost at the bottom, and then Ron cast his spell and Ginny dropped hers.

They swam deeper into the lake until they reached the middle; Hermione took over here and started waving her wand in complicated movements. After what seemed like an hour, Ron and Ginny kept switching their spells every five minutes so they could keep their energy up, Hermione turned to Harry and he knew it was time.

Being very careful, he swam up to the Horcrux Harry reached for the object, which looked very much like a cup. As soon as his fingers touched it, he felt unimaginable pain and curled into a ball. He forgot he could breath.

It had been Ginny's turn to hold the Inferi away but as soon as she saw Harry in trouble, she dropped it. Hermione saw this and immediately cast a spell around the group, creating not only a ring of fire, but a protective dome. Ron watched her impressed.

Ginny swam to Harry and held him. It took five minutes to get him breathing again, but as soon as he was up he took off the top of his wet suit and bundled the Horcrux in it.

Hermione was weakening and the Inferi could tell. Ron quickly cast his spell and helped Hermione swim to the top with Ginny protecting Harry.

The Inferi were very irritated now that the Horcrux had been moved. They had one mission and they knew the boy was spoiling that mission. The cold, dead hands of a teenage girl gripped Harry's ankle, but Ginny forced the fire to her hand and it burnt to a crisp while the group continued their trek up to the surface.

Hermione's head broke the surface first and followed quickly by Ron, who continued to hold the flames below the surface. They swam to shore and looked for Harry and Ginny.

After ten minutes Ron was willing to go in for them, but Ginny and Harry broke the surface of the lake and swam slowly over to the others.

As soon as they were out of the lake, the Inferi tired to follow, but Harry shot a fire spell, more powerful than the one Ron and Ginny had been using, to surround the lake. As the Inferi retreated back into the water, Harry made the ring of fire grow smaller and smaller until it was just a small closed circle in the very center of the lake. The water was smoking and the others realized that the fire had gone underwater too.

Harry turned to the others, exhausted, and smiled. "Mission accomplished," he said. They gathered their belongings, putting the robes back on after a drying spell was used, and they Apparated back to the inn, into their rooms.

"Harry?" Ginny said as they were getting in bed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What exactly did that spell do?"

Harry sighed. "It got rid of the Inferi so that the lake is safe again. It was like killing a lot of innocent people, but it had to be done. No one in this town will ever get hurt again because of him," Harry said.

They got in bed and drifted off to sleep.

They all woke up around noon the next day. Harry and Ginny were going to just stay in bed all day, but the Weasley in her made them rethink their plan.



After a quick shower, they meet left their room, only to meet Ron and Hermione handing down to breakfast too.

They went downstairs and almost ran into Miss Bonnie carrying trays of food.

"Hello dears, I was just about to bring you lunch," she said.

"Thanks," Hermione said, taking one from her.

"It's no problem, you four look really tired, how about you go back upstairs and eat these in your rooms, just set the tray outside after you finish," she told them.

They trudged back upstairs and when they reached the top, Hermione stopped Ginny and said, "Can I talk to you in our room?" She glanced quickly at Ron then added, "In private?"

"Um, yeah, Mione no problem," Ginny said. She kissed Harry. "I'll be back in a while."

Harry nodded and he and Ron took one tray of food back to his and Ginny's room while Hermione and Ginny grabbed the second tray.

Ginny sat down on the bed and grabbed a sandwich off the tray while Hermione disappeared into the bathroom. A moment later she returned and sat next to Ginny on the bed, handing her a vial of potion.

Ginny looked confused and Hermione said, "Your contraception potion," Hermione clarified.

Ginny's eyes grew round. "Oh, thank you, Mione! I almost forgot!" She made a face. "That would have been interesting. 'Yeah, hey, Mum, I'm pregnant and engaged! Congratulations, Grandma!'"

Hermione giggled as she downed her own potion.

"So, Hermione, I mentioned this to Harry last night," Ginny started as she took another sandwich half, "but Luna and I plan on taking our N.E.W.T.s with you, Ron, and Harry so we can graduate together."

Hermione put her juice down and stared intently at her friend. "Are you sure you want to put so much pressure on yourself?" she asked.

Ginny nodded vehemently. "Positive."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I'll do whatever I can to help!"

"Thanks, Mione."

About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Hermione called.

Harry and Ron entered the room and joined the girls on the bed, Harry taking Ginny onto his lap, and Ron doing the same for Hermione.

"So," Hermione started after they were settled, "we're leaving tomorrow morning right?"

"Yeah, our job here is finished," Harry said.

"How are we going to destroy the Horcrux?" asked Ron.

"I think I know of a few ways that would work. Let's not discuss it now, let's wait until we're somewhere more secure."

Ginny stayed quiet while they ate and let the seventh years talk amongst themselves.

When they were finished, they set their trays outside their doors and Harry and Ginny went back to their room.

"Lay down," Ginny commanded.

Harry did as he was told and Ginny snuggled up to his side, breathing in his scent.

"Harry, you are never to scare me like that again," Ginny said in a calm yet threatening voice.

Harry gulped, "I'll try," He said and Ginny smiled.

"Good," she said getting up to straddle him, "then let me reward you for your good work…"

They were all up the next morning at dawn, packing and their things and making sure nothing was left behind.



They met Miss Bonnie downstairs at the register and told her that they were leaving that day. After a wonderful breakfast, they told her goodbye and started walking toward the Apparition point for the area of Australia they were in.

They walked in silence, the Horcrux in Harry's bag.

"That was a wonderful little town," Hermione said as they neared the Auror on duty at the checkpoint, "Don't you think so Ron?" Hermione asked enthusiastically looping her arm through Ron's.

"It was, it'll be great if we choose it for our honeymoon," He responded smiling at her.

Hermione blushed slightly while Harry and Ginny, holding hands, looked on happily.

The realization that they were engaged was finally upon them and they were letting their happiness about it shine through.

Once they reached the Auror and had been identified, they each Disapparated away, only bothering to stop this time while they waited on the others to reach them.

They got to Hogsmeade quickly and sent Harry's Patronus up to the Headmistress.

It took five minutes before they saw her quickly walking down to meet them.

She opened the gates and ushered them through.

"Hello students," she said leading them into the Entrance Hall and up the staircases to her office, "I expect you all to have had a safe journey and are ready to start classes again."

Harry smiled. He loved the normalcy of Hogwarts.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter if I were you," she said using his surname, a sure sign that she was serious, "I'd make sure to remove all the little gifts you gave everyone before your leave."

Harry's smile grew wider.

McGonagall lead them up to her office and motioned for them to sit down.

"Well…" she started surveying them all; they looked better than she would have expected "tell me about your journey…"

_I should also let my readers know that the very wonderful Emma Hardy wrote the conversation where Ginny almost forgets that she needs to take her potion, so give her thanks by reading and reviewing her stories, they really are great! Okay, so I've started the next chapter, but I want it to be a total surprise for you. I'm going to try to have it out before my birthday (which is May 2__nd__) but exams start later this week and continue into next week. PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	9. Help Comes to Those Who Ask for It

**Chapter 9: Help comes to those who ask for it**

_HI, I want to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter, and encourage everyone to keep reviewing (it lets me know that people actually want to read this story!). I really hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one's will be worked on but it may take a little while (I will try my hardest not to make you wait a month for a chapter though)._

The two Head students and their respective boyfriend/girlfriend all headed back to their dorm, exhausted after a very long day of apparating and describing everything to McGonagall, along with telling her how to get rid of the bit of mess they made on the seventh floor. It had taken four hours and it was now around one in the afternoon.

They said the password and walked into their dorm. As soon as entered the common room they collapsed on the couches, Ginny on top of Harry and Hermione on top of Ron, in front of the fire. They were just starting to doze when Neville and Luna walked into the common room and spotted the four lying on the couches.

"You guys are back a little early! What's going on? Did you get it?" Neville asked very fast.

"How was your trip?" Luna asked sitting in Neville's lap; he had sat down after asking his questions.

Ginny smiled from her position on top of Harry. "Our trip was great." Ginny's grin widened. "The boys proposed!"

Neville gaped.

"That's nice. I've always thought you make a good couple," Luna said smiling.

"En…en…enga…engaged…" Neville sputtered.

Harry laughed. "Yes, Neville, Ron and I proposed and the girls said 'yes'."

"Yea…I personally think we got lucky Harry." Ron said sleepily.

"So are you going to tell us about your trip?" Neville asked once he'd recovered from the shock.

"We promise to tell you everything," Hermione said yawning, "but I think we all need a bit of sleep first. We Apparated all the way from Australia today." She closed her eyes.

"Okay, we can wait a bit longer I guess," Luna said as she got up pulling Neville with her into their room.

Harry sighed and breathed in Ginny's scent. "Maybe we should go to our room," he told her.

Ginny smiled and got up, grabbing Harry's hand, and pulled him into the bedroom.

Once the door was shut and locked, Ginny kissed Harry passionately.

"I love you," she said once she came up for air.

"I love you too," Harry panted, "but I really am exhausted, I don't think I'd be able to satisfy you if we did make love."

Ginny pouted, but in the end admitted that she was also tired.

Harry and Ginny undressed, got into bed, and, with Ginny's head on Harry's chest, fell into a peaceful sleep.

They slept until the next day, which was Saturday, around 12. Harry and Ginny got up, took a shower, got dressed, and then went in search of food.

They didn't have to search very long.

When they walked into the common room, Ron and Hermione were still sleeping on the couch, and there was a plate of sandwiches and crisps sitting on one of the desk.

"Thank Merlin, I'm starving," Ginny said grabbing a sandwich and sitting down watch Ron and Hermione sleep.

Harry followed her lead and watched his two best friends.

"They're kind of cute, aren't they?" Ginny said.

"Yea, I never thought they'd finally get together though, even with my prompting."

"Yea," she said.

They fell into a comfortable silence and moved closer to the fire. "We have to tell mum soon," Ginny said.

"About what?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at Harry incredulously before bringing her finger up to his face to show him the ring.

"Oh," he said, understanding and smiling; right before he frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"We have to tell your mum."

Ginny laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if she has already started planning the weddings."

When Harry still looked scared, she added. "Mum loves you, the whole family already considers you one of their own; we'd just be making it official." Ginny kissed Harry and it soon turned into a full blown snog.

"Oi!" Ron yelled. "Watch what you're doing with your hands."

Ginny smiled and gave Harry a look that told him not to move his hand; one was under her shirt on her breast while the other one was on her bum.

"Ron you do realize that you were squeezing certain assets of Hermione's in your sleep, don't you?" Ginny retorted.

Hermione blushed and Ron's ears turned red.

Ron went quiet after that and he and Hermione went into their room, leaving Harry and Ginny free to make out on the floor.

Finally, that day around three, the Golden Trio, plus Ginny, sat down with Neville and Luna to tell them about the trip.

"Ask any questions you may have first," Harry said, "that way we'll answer them in our story."

Neville took a deep breath. "Just tell us about the trip."

Harry smiled at him and cuddled closer to Ginny. "Well," he started, "after we left the castle, we went through a few countries and stayed overnight in…"

"India," Hermione supplied.

"Right, India," said Harry. "After that we moved on the Australia and found the small town; it looked deserted, but only because everyone was having lunch at the inn."

Ginny took over. "We got inside and asked for two rooms with single beds and the women at the desk frowned, so after a few minutes, the guys got down and purposed to us!"

"Right. Then we surveyed the town the next day. That's where Ginny found out that Inferi might be in the lake where the Horcrux was found."

"Hermione felt a tingle when we were walking near the lake," Ron said.

"It felt like something evil was near," Hermione supplied for everyone's benefit.

"So we got together and went through a list of things we needed to learn."

"Like the protection spell to put around the town and underwater fire spells."

"The next day we went on top of a hill with picnic baskets and practiced," Harry said. "After practicing all morning, we decided to go ahead that night to get the Horcrux. We actually cast the spell that day."

"So we then went back to inn and rested. I do believe we slept for a good portion of the afternoon and rested up," Ginny added.

"So then, blah, blah, we went and got the Horcrux out of the lake, sleep for a while, then finally came home yesterday," Harry finished getting up.

"Wait!" Neville shouted. "Where are you going, we have questions."

"I'll be back, have Hermione and Ron finish the story, I have something I've got to do." Harry said going into his room and getting his book bag with the Horcrux in it.

"Harry," Ginny said, "I want to come with you."

He sighed. "Do you know where I'm going?"

"To…to the chamber," she said in a small voice.

"I don't want you to go," he said.

"I need to face this fear, please."

Harry turned to her and held her tight. "Okay," he said getting his Firebolt. "Let's go before Ron and Hermione have a chance to come too."

They hurried out of the common room and rushed down to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Hello Harry, it's been a long time since you've visited me," Myrtle said as soon as they entered.

"Yea…uhh….I've been busy," Harry said grabbing Ginny hand and leaning down to whisper "open" in Parseltongue as soon as he found the sink.

"You promised you'd visit," Myrtle said, her voice cracking.

Harry looked at Ginny, who rolled her eyes, and said, "I'm sorry Myrtle, but we're really busy right now, we'll be back and after I finish what I need to do, then maybe I'll have a moment to talk to you," he finished as he jumped on his broom and helped Ginny on.

Harry leaned forward, almost flattening himself on top of Ginny, and steered the broom into the sink.

The air got colder the farther they went and finally they reached the bottom and Harry hopped off the broom, offering his hand to Ginny.

He propped his broom against the wall and then pulled Ginny close when he saw how pale she was.

"It's going to be okay, you don't have to go any further," he told her.

"No…I want to…I need to." She whispered.

They walked silently to the door separating the basilisk from tunnels. Harry opened the door and immediately had to apply the bubble head charm to himself. He looked over and saw Ginny doing the same.

"Well that was unpleasant," Harry said lighting the mood.

Ginny giggled and said, "Harry you were the one to kill the thing five years ago, I think it has a reason to be unpleasant."

Harry smiled at her, a little upset he couldn't kiss her, before stepping into the room and walking over to the decaying snake. Harry slowly used a severing charm to cut out all of his fangs, then he called Kreacher.

Pop

"You called Master?" he said.

Harry smiled softly and asked, "Do you know how to get rid of this while making sure we get all the usable parts?"

"Yes Master but I'll need some help. Old Kreacher isn't as young as he once was."

"Of course," Harry said. "Dobby!"

"The great Harry Potter sir has called sir. And his Wheezy is here with him. What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter sir?"

"Do you think you and Winky could do me a favor?"

"Dobby will do anything for the great Harry Potter sir and Dobby is sure Winky won't mind helping such a great wizard as Harry Potter."

Ginny giggled and said, "Dobby, you're going to overinflate his head if you keep this up."

"Oh, but Harry Potter is great! He saved his Wheezy from the great big snake! Harry Potter saved Dobby from bad, bad wizards."

Ginny smiled softly, "You're right, he is great," Ginny said looking at Harry. "We were wondering if you would do us a favor Dobby."

"Anything," Dobby said enthusiastically.

"Can you help Kreacher get rid of the snake, but make sure you keep anything that can be used in potions and put them in jars, then put them in the store cupboard in the potions lab? Could you help Dobby?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, Dobby is thrilled to help Harry Potter's Wheezy!"

As soon as Dobby agreed, Winky popped into existence and started to help.

"Be careful," Harry called to the elves. "The snake is very dangerous, even when dead," he finished quietly but he was sure they heard.

Ginny started cleaning up the rest of the chamber and transfigured a section of wall into a fan that would pull the rancid air of the chamber into a small circular chamber. It took her about five minutes to complete the process and turn the fan on so they could breath.

Harry started draining the water and cleaning the walls and floor.

After they'd been at it for an hour, Harry sent his Patronus to Ron and Hermione, while he looked to see how far the elves had gotten with the snake.

He was surprised to see everything that existed of the snake gone.

Dobby walked up to Harry. "Harry Potter, what would you like for Dobby to do with the parts that couldn't be used?"

"Hmm…I don't know Dobby, could you maybe vanish it?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir!" the elf said before jumping up and moving toward the snake. He snapped his fingers and the snake disappeared.

Ginny slipped her hand in his while giving him is book bag and waited.

Harry took the Horcrux, which was still in his wet suit, out of his bag and unrolled the waterproof cloth. He took one of the fangs that he'd kept away from the elves and plunged it through the cup.

A piercing scream went through the air and a black blood like substance spilled out of the hole left behind. After a minute Harry put the fangs in his bag along with the destroyed cup into his bag and set it on the ground beside him.

"Let's go explore" Harry said with a gleam in his eyes.

"You know, with a knight beside you this place isn't so scary," Ginny commented.

"Would you like to christen it love?" Harry asked suggestively.

Ginny moaned but said, "Not now, let's explore a bit first."

They walked together to Salazar's statue and Harry hissed "open." Ginny's grip on his hand tightened a bit when the mouth started to open, but as they stepped up to it they found stairs.

They climbed up the stairs slowly and stepped into the actual statue they found a door.

"Harry, are you sure it's safe?" Ginny asked quietly.

Harry looked at Ginny and saw that she was pale. He kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless and said, "We'll be fine, I can handle it."

Ginny smiled as Harry lead the way toward the door, being careful not to slip into the large hole the basilisk came from. At the door, Harry hissed "open" yet again and they stepped through to the bed chambers of Salazar himself.

"Wow!" Ginny said.

It was very luxurious. The room had to be the size of the Great Hall with a high ceiling that a few chandeliers hung from. At the far side of the room stood a huge bed, much bigger than king size, draped with Slytherin color bedding.

On the left side of the chamber stood what looked like a small library, although it was huge anyway, with a desk and a very comfortable looking chair. A door was beside the one of the many cases.

On the other wall stood a wardrobe, a very ornate large wardrobe that had to hold thousands of different robes.

"Wow!" Ginny said again, and Harry picked her up and kissed her even more passionately than he had before.

Ginny moaned in his mouth and then whimpered as he pulled back. "Let's at least make it to the bed," Harry said grinning.

"I'll race you!" Ginny said and then she took off running.

She made it there a second before he did and threw herself on her back. Harry stopped by her feet and pushed her legs apart with his knee. Ginny sat up and pulled Harry closer and soon they were snogging very passionately, stroking each other's tongues.

"Harry, I need you," Ginny said quietly when Harry abandoned her mouth in favor of her neck.

"Not yet Red," Harry said kissing along her collarbone.

"Red?" Ginny asked stopping very abruptly.

"Gin this isn't the time to discuss nicknames."

"I need a better one than Red Harry or we're not having sex," Ginny said. Harry rubbed his painfully obvious erection against her wet center, feeling the heat even through her panties. "Okay, we can talk about it later," she said as she pulled Harry down closer and shoved her tongue in his mouth.

Harry started unbuttoning her shirt with one hand, while cupping her face with the other. He soon had it off and let her pull his off. They moved up to the head of the bed and Harry removed Ginny's skirt, teasing her as he pulled it down.

He looked at her for a moment and sighed "beautiful" before moving up to kiss her. As he tried to remove her bra, she held him back and said, "Not yet, Mr. Potter, I want something first and you need to take off your pants."

Ginny smiled mischievously and watch as Harry removed his pants. He took them off with his boxers and she was thrilled to see the effect she had on him.

Giggling she said, "Come up here and lay on your back."

Harry did what Ginny told him to do and leaned her head over his penis.

A second later a slivery otter that signaled Hermione, can into the room and said in her voice "We're in but we don't know where you two are."

Harry groaned when Ginny got up and started getting dressed. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Giggling she said, "Here hold these." She threw her panties to him. "And I'm going to let those dorks in, you might want to get dressed."

She walked over to the door of the room and slipped out, closing it behind her.

Harry groaned again and got dressed, stuffing Ginny's panties in his pocket before leaving the room to search for the others.

He found them right outside the statue, which sealed itself as soon as they entered the chambers.

"Cool, so this is the Chamber of Secrets," Ron said. "Where's the snake?"

"We got rid of it," Ginny said, "or I should say Winky, Dobby, and Kreacher got rid of it. The Horcrux is also destroyed."

"Where did you two just come from?" Hermione asked.

"Slytherin's bed chamber, why?" Ginny said innocently.

"He had his bed chamber behind there? Is this how this place always looked?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, "Come on, follow us, we might as well get comfortable," Harry said opening the statue and leading them confidently back where he'd just came from.

He hissed "open" for the final time and heard twin gasps coming from Hermione and Ron.

"Welcome to Salazar's liar," Harry laughed.

"Harry, if Salazar had his own chambers, do you think the other founders have their own?" Hermione asked immediately moving over to the bookcases.

"I don't know, but Ginny and I claim this one," Harry said lying back on the huge bed.

Ginny went and lay down beside him, making sure her skirt stayed down.

After five minutes, Hermione said a spell and a bright light enveloped the room. Once it had dissipated, Harry asked, "What was that?"

"It detected any spells that could harm and disabled them, that way we can make sure it's safe to use everything in this room. Did you guys clean it or was it already like this?" she asked.

"It was already like this, why?" Ginny asked frowning.

"Oh, I was just wondering. Harry would you mind if I used some of these books? I might know where Voldemort found out how to make a Horcrux."

"Go ahead. Maybe we can find the other founder's rooms after you take a few books."

Hermione squealed and gathered ten books, then they all left the chamber (Harry remembering to pick up his book bag on the way out), and went toward the Room of Requirement.

_This is a relatively short chapter, the next chapter will be good but I'm not sure when I'll have time to work on it but I'll try not to make you wait more than a month. I have a lot of good ideas and I'm hoping you all can wait on action so the four can figure some things out first. If you want things to actually happen now, then review and tell me and if you don't mind waiting for it, tell me! Please review! I feel more compelled to write when I know a lot of people are waiting on me! _

**Chapter 10: Where there's a will, there's a way**


	10. Where There's a Will, There's a Way

**Chapter 10: Where there's a will, there's a way**

_I know this has taken a while to get out, and I'm sorry about that. I tried to write but I got bored a lot since I'm already on summer break. I'm going to try to get my chapters out more quickly this summer but the chapters tend to be longer that I expect when I start writing them. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it has some new ideas in it that I'm not too sure about right now. Thank you to all of you who reviewed I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

As they walked up to the Room of Requirement, Luna and Neville crossed their path, and they began to quietly tell the other two about finding Salazar's secret chambers.

"The Chamber of Secrets though?" Neville asked incredulously.

"Yep, he was the only one who had control of the basilisk, so it kind of makes sense," Harry said before turning to Ginny. "You know, we could probably fill in the hole so that we don't accidentally fall in or something."

"Sounds great," Ginny said distractedly. She and Luna were talking about their guys and classes.

Harry shrugged and said "Well, now that we know Salazar had one, we think that the other founders also had one, so I'm going to try to get in it from the Room of Requirement and then we'll see if we can find them," Harry finished.

They reached the room a couple of minutes later and Harry paced back and forth three times thinking, _I need to find Godric Gryffindor's private chambers, a_s he was walking. On his third trip around he heard Hermione gasp and looked up to see a very elaborate door waiting for them to open.

Harry chuckled and said, "So who's first, and who wants to use it?"

Hermione slowly walked up to the door, but said, "I think Neville and Luna should use this one, but we need to find the real one first."

Neville joined her by the door and opened it, allowing the other's to enter.

When they stepped through the door they all saw a picture of a griffon on a painting.

"What in the world is this?" Ron asked confused.

Harry laughed for a few minutes and had Hermione, Luna, and Ginny joining him shortly after. Once they all had gotten their breath back, Harry said, still laughing a little, "We have to find this painting, then guess the password, and we'll get to Godric's chambers."

"You're kidding me!" Ron said, and Neville started to chuckle.

"So do you just want to find all the paintings first, although I think I may know what they're of?" Neville asked Harry.

"Yes, that's a good idea. After we find all the paintings, we can all split up to find the rooms, and guess the passwords. After that I suggest that we use them secretly and find out any secrets that may be hidden." After a moment, in which everyone nodded, Harry said "Okay, Well, Neville I think you should have Godric Gryffindor's chambers since it makes the most since." _Or at least it does to me, _he added to himself.

"I think you and Ginny need Godric's room." As Harry began to interrupt, Neville added "It makes the most sense that I have Helga's and Hermione has Rowena's, you should have Godric's Harry."

Harry reluctantly agreed and they walked back and shut the door to repeat the process twice more. It turned out that Rowena's chambers were behind a statue of her, and Helga had four medium sized badgers playing in a field to hide hers.

They all split up, Neville and Luna going to find Helga's, Ron and Hermione went off to find Rowena's, and Harry and Ginny going to find Godric's.

Harry and Ginny spent an hour looking for the painting, and finally gave up and asked the other paintings where they could find the right spot. After four unhelpful directions, they ended up on the fifth floor in a corridor near some unused classrooms.

"So Harry, what do you think the password is?" Ginny asked after they had stared at the painting for a few minutes.



"I'm not sure…let me try a few…" Harry said, and then tried everything from _brave _to _sword _and had been unsuccessful.

"How about _Godric Gryffindor?" _Ginny said to the painting and it opened up to them.

Harry mockingly glared at Ginny. "I knew that," he said.

Laughing, Ginny said, "No, you didn't, but I bet you're happy a girl was with you?"

"I'm always glad I'm with you Gin," Harry said before kissing her.

"You know, the others don't know where we are, I bet we could stay in here for a few hours and no one would look for us."

Harry, realizing that not only was she right, but that they'd also found a secret room that didn't appear on the Marauders map, and that they were standing in front of an open portrait, quickly pulled Ginny into the room and the portrait closed quickly behind them.

Once inside the torches light themselves, and Harry and Ginny got a good look at Godric Gryffindor's life.

Everywhere they looked they saw either maroon or gold, sometimes even a griffon. There was a comfortable sitting area with a couch and two arm chairs on the side with a coffee table in front of it, all in front of a very big fire place. On one side of the room was a huge bookcase with a large desk near it. On the opposite wall of the entrance, were three doors.

Harry and Ginny walked to the furthest door and opened it. Inside was a bed room with a huge bed, as big as the one in Salazar's lair. The bedding was gold and maroon and there was another small sitting area in front of another large fire place, this one had two griffons on the side as if guarding it from intruders.

"Well then," Ginny began.

"This is much better than the Chamber of Secrets," Harry finished.

"Does something tell you that we're supposed to be doing something important but all we're doing is looking forward to a good shag?" Ginny said laughing.

Harry laughed and pulled Ginny into the room, shutting the door behind him. "We found and destroyed one and we have another to destroy. Not only that but we just got back from a tedious," Ginny giggled, "trip and we need to relax; we'll start everything up again tomorrow." Harry said.

"Okay," Ginny said. "Then what do you want to do?"

Harry grabbed her hips and pulled her close, not removing his hands. "I think we deserve a little fun, don't you?" He asked nibbling on her jaw.

Ginny didn't respond for a moment and Harry went for the "kill," slightly sucking on a spot on her neck that he knew drove her wild. "Yes!" she moaned and they moved toward the bed.

Harry picked Ginny up and carried her, bridal style, to the bed and laid her down.

She smiled and said, "Are my knickers still in your pocket?"

Harry smirked and climbed onto the bed and started kissing her. Ginny started trying to undress him but Harry stopped her and said smiling. "Let me make love to you."

"Okay my brave knight," Ginny said amused.

Harry slowly undressed Ginny and himself, kissing her lips and nibbling on her jaw.

Ginny moaned encouragingly and shifted under Harry.

Due to their unfinished antics from earlier, both were quite desperate for each other and Harry took the necessary precautions before slowly entering Ginny.

An hour later Ginny was sleeping gently while Harry watched her. Hermione's Patronus announced that they'd finally found the room and would be exploring it. Harry sent out two, one to Hermione and another to Neville, saying the same thing.

After a while, he quietly got up and got dressed. He thought that exploring would be a good idea. He first went into the only other door in the room that he and Ginny hadn't noticed when they 

entered and found a huge bathroom, complete with a pool sized bath tub. He shut the door and went out into the common room.

Harry walked to the second door and opened it. Inside were cases of weapons, swords of all types. Harry walked to the closest one and opened it. He gently picked up the sword and immediately started planning. After he'd put it back, Harry went back out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and walked to the third door.

Upon opening this door, Harry found four different staircases. One went almost vertically downward, another went slightly up curving around a corner, one went almost vertically up and seemed to curve at the last moment, and the last one went slightly down and to the left also disappearing around a corner.

Harry started on the third one. It seemed to go on forever but eventually he stopped at another door; this door had a raven on it. He pushed open the door and found a small hallway with another door at the end.

After reaching the other door and pushing it open; Harry stepped through and found a scene he wished he hadn't.

Ron and Hermione were using a couch in front of the fire place to doing exactly what he and Ginny had just done.

He quickly went the way he came, and shut the door to Godric's chambers.

"Harry?" Ginny said groggily.

"I'm here," he said as he came further into the common room of Godric's chambers.

He looked over toward the fireplace and found Ginny standing there, in just her knickers. "Where were you?" she asked.

It took Harry a moment to look away from her chest, but found her smirking when his eyes finally met hers. "What?" he asked.

Ginny laughed and said, "If you can keep your eyes away from me chest for a few moments, I asked where you were."

"Well," Harry retorted, "if you'd put on a shirt I could keep my eyes away from your chest." Then added grimacing, "I went to see where the other doors led to."

"What's with the look?" she asked.

"Ron and Hermione were doing something very similar to what we did earlier when I walked in."

Ginny cringed at the mental image Harry had just given her and asked an important question. "How did you get to wherever they are?"

"This door," he said pointing to the one behind him, "has four different staircases inside; I went up one and ended up in Ravenclaws chambers."

"That's cool, so do you think the other doors led to the other chambers?"

"Well, if you go get dressed, with your knickers on," Harry said as Ginny giggled, "we can go check them out."

Ginny started walking back into the bed room, but stopped when she realized she didn't know what was on the other side of the other doors. "Harry?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"What's on the other side of the other door?"

Harry smiled ruefully, "Weapons."

"Oh…something tells me our training just got a lot harder," She said frowning.

After Ginny was dressed, she and Harry went to explore the other staircases.

As they were traveling down the steep staircase, the air becoming cooler, Ginny said "What if this leads to something really bad?"

"I don't think it will. But if it does, you have me."

Ginny laughed at him. "Right, do you actually have your wand?"

"Of course," Harry said pulling it out of his pocket, "but I can do wandless pretty well too."

Ginny laughed and continued down the stairs after Harry.

After five more minutes they arrived at a door with a snake on it. Harry opened the door and went down a hallway opened the other door, and stepped through to Salazar's chambers.

After an hour, they finally sent Patronuses to Neville and Hermione telling them to meet them in the Head dorms. Once everyone was assembled on a couch, they all went around and told where the founder's room was and what each room held.

"Well," Neville said, "the best part of Helga's room is the plant life storage area."

"That's amazing!" Hermione started. "Maybe she has some forgotten or extinct plant life in there."

"There are, I'll have to take you to catalog everything." Neville added, sitting back and pulling Luna close.

"Okay," Ron started, "Mione and I found a lot of books and other stuff…" he trailed off to stare at Hermione breast.

"Ron, don't you think you did enough of that earlier?" Ginny blurted out.

Hermione blushed scarlet and Ron's ears turned red.

"What?" Ginny asked innocently when no one said a word for a minute.

Harry snorted and Neville started laughing so hard, he almost fell off the couch he was sitting on.

After a few minutes they all calmed down and Hermione said, "What did you and Ginny find in Godric's room, Harry?"

Harry smirked evilly, and said, "Weapons."

_So this is a short chapter, probably my shortest, and I'm sorry. I plan on the next few chapters outlining the DA and what they're doing and the new training with the weapons and classes and things like that. Nothing major but I think necessary. PLEASE review this chapter! _

**Chapter 11: A reformed DA**


	11. A Reformed DA

**Chapter 11: A reformed DA**

_Thanks to all my reviewers, I really wanted to get this chapter out fast before I start work, so here it is. I hope you enjoy!_

"Okay guys, now is the time to get to work. I, along with these eight people up here, am going to be heading up your training. Everyone needs to make a group of five to ten people. These people will be your workout group. You should all start out running once around the lake five days a week. After your run, you will do 25 pushups and sit ups; if you can't do them the right way, go slow. In these 'classes' you'll be learning how to fight and how to get out of a fight with Death Eaters. Remus…"

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Moody, Remus, and Tonks were all sitting in the Room of Requirement in front of the members of the DA on a raised platform; about 25 students were sitting in chairs around the room listening and memorizing everything Harry was saying. He'd been gone for a week with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and the DA knew it was an important mission he was on; something only a very few knew about. It was Saturday and they were having the meeting after lunch.

"Everyone here is to call me Remus or Mr. Lupin, not Professor. I will be with you all during your mediation time. We want you to work on learning Occlumency every night before you go to bed. After everyone has accomplished this, and we expect there to be significant progress within the month, we start another kind of training. Tonks…" Remus said with an evil smile that made the class wonder exactly what was going to be thrown at them.

Tonks stood and tripped while walking to the center of the raised platform. "Everyone is to call me Tonks, and only Tonks," she added glaring at everyone there, "and him," she pointed at Moody, "Moody. I will be teaching martial arts with the help of my husband Remus, and Moody will be teaching stealth with my help. Your professors will not know who you are, but Harry will be getting a report of how everyone is doing in their classes. If anyone isn't doing well in an area and needs tutoring, go to a Head Student," she said waving her hand in their direction, "or come of one of us and we'll be happy to help. Form study groups and make sure you can trust the people you're around. DO NOT talk about the DA just anywhere." At this point Luna and Ginny got up and started passing out mirrors to everyone. "If you need to talk to someone, say their name in the mirror and if they're available, they'll answer right away. Put up silencing charms if you're going to use a room or your bed to talk with these. They are a secret; everything you do with any of us is a secret. No one knows, not even your parents. This group is made to help you survive the war. Some of you may not make it, but at least you'll die knowing you tried. Progress should come quickly to everyone. " She waited making sure everyone had listened, then said "Thanks! I can't wait to see you guys in action." Tonks finished and walked back to her sit beside Remus.

Hermione stood with a piece of paper. "Everyone needs to sign this paper. It says that you will to the best of your ability help to protect the side of the light and not let any secrets out to anyone."

Collin raised his hand.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"What happens if we let something slip?"

"You'll regret it for the rest of your life, no matter how short it may turn out to be," she said with a smirk.

"Now…" Ron stood up and conjured a desk with a quill on it. He placed the paper beside it and sat back down. "Everyone needs to sign this. Make a line, please but continue to listen."

Once everyone had quieted down and were signing the paper on the desk, she said, "If you know anyone who would like to fight for our side in this war, please tell one of us five and we'll set something up. Make sure you know these people are purely for the light side, and would not be swayed toward Voldemort or his supporters at all." People flinched at the name and Hermione added, "You 

WILL also not be scared of that name. You already know more powerful people than him and they're completely good. You all need to work on that also. A great man once said 'Fear of the name increases the fear of the thing itself' and you should not be afraid of Tom Riddle." At the confused looks, she added, "Voldemort is a half blood. His dad was Muggle and his mom was thought to be a squib. His real name is Tom Riddle. He went through school trying to prove himself better than his mother and father. That's partly where the whole Mudblood idea came from." Several people gasps as Hermione used that word. "He wanted to prove that he could be greater than anyone in the world, to prove himself to people who are already dead. Harry's had twice as hard of a life as he had and Harry's still good, still loving, and being loved by people who trust and respect him." She walked away and sat down.

Harry stood. "This was pretty much an informational meeting. You're new training starts tomorrow. If you have your coins, check those-"

"Harry…" Ginny started interrupting him. "We need to get the groups together and then tell them the rest of the instructions from there first."

Harry turned and thanked Ginny. "Right. As Ginny was saying, get into your groups, then Neville will go around and write the names of everyone in each group." He waited until they were assembled before he continued.

"One person in each group will need to report to us after each training session is completed. Discuss that amongst yourselves and then let that person always be the one who communicates these things with us. We need to know that you're doing what you're supposed to be doing, so it's important that you remind your group members to do practice Occlumency before bed and check in with us after you finish your workouts. Like I said, you start tomorrow. You'll get a schedule in the mail disguised as a letter from home. It'll tell you who to meet with and when. We'll see you later." Harry finished dismissing the class.

He waited until they had all left, before telling Remus and the others goodnight and heading off to the Head dorms.

As Harry and Ginny were getting into bed that night, Ginny said, "You were great tonight."

"We all were," Harry said, cuddling down beside her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gin, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were up the next morning by eight completing the schedules for the groups. There were five groups of five people, some groups were mixed of houses and some weren't; most were with people they were dating and their friends. Every group had a different schedule so that 33 people weren't missing four periods of the day at a time.

The first group was going to Remus for their Occlumency session every Saturday morning after breakfast, the second after lunch, and the third after dinner while the fourth and fifth groups were to have their session with him after breakfast and lunch on Sunday.

Tonks and Moody would join them shortly after these sessions, which would last an hour, and they would end up spending a total of three hours in the Room of Requirement each Saturday or Sunday. The actual DA meetings would be every Wednesday night at eight, even if Harry and the others weren't there for it.

After they finished with the letters and gave them to 24 different school owls to deliver with the usual morning post, the six students walked into the Great Hall just as they had every other day. Some members of the DA looked toward them, but kept composure. Although the idea of the DA wasn't new and people knew about it, the fact that they had started up again was new, so they were sure no one would figure anything out about it.



As the morning owls came in, they received a letter from Mrs. Weasley. She had been worrying about them and had found out at an inopportune moment that they'd been on a mission Dumbledore had left them, and were gone for almost a full week. They had to convince her not to come to the school to check up on them in a letter. They all really wanted to wait until Christmas to tell everyone about the engagements and didn't want Mrs. Weasley accidently figuring it out.

"So, everyone is getting their schedules and I'm pretty sure they're surprised that they won't have much time during the weekends for much of anything," Hermione said.

"Well…I know that Quidditch is usually on Saturdays, but I'm not sure if the Headmistress is going to allow it this year. It might be too dangerous to allow everyone to be so free right now," Harry said.

Ron looked as if he had swallowed a bug but said, "I'd like to play this year, but there is more important stuff to worry about. I understand why she thinks it's too dangerous. What if there was a Death Eater attack while we're all distracted?"

Everyone looked at Ron stunned.

"What?" he asked.

Hermione smiled at him. "That was a very mature observation." She kissed his cheek and then whispered something in his ear that made the tips of his ears go red.

"Wow," Ginny said amazed. "Ron's really maturing. Hermione you're a great influence on him."

Neville snorted and got up from the table, having finished his breakfast, and held his hand out for Luna, who took it. "We're going to do our training now; we'll meet you guys later."

"We'll come with you, we need to catch up on some homework and stuff before tomorrow," Harry said, taking Ginny's hand as she got up from the table.

"I'm going to finish breakfast," Ron said, and they knew Hermione was going to stay with him.

As the weeks went by, things were running smoothly inside of Hogwarts but outside things were deadly. Voldemort had been very active since Dumbledore's death and the Order was afraid that he was recruiting easier than ever.

After a month of being at school, Harry decided it was time to go meet with the goblins. He sent out a note to the Head Goblin at Gringotts for a meeting.

While he was waiting for the response, Harry upped the DA's training. They were now training three times a week plus getting their other work done. Harry tried to convince Hermione that winning the war was more important than homework, but Hermione reminded him that after the war was over, people would be relying on their NEWTs and OWLs to get them jobs. They started training harder; they started karate sooner than they were originally going to and they started using more defensive spells.

A week after Harry sent his letter to the head goblin he got a response and set up a meeting for the week before Halloween.

When Harry told Ginny that he would be going alone, he almost got his head chewed off.

"I've talked to McGonagall and she said Remus would go with me."

"Well…you're taking either me or Hermione with you Harry," Ginny said with finality. "Actually, I need to go speak to the Headmistress now." She finished walking out of the room heading toward the Headmistress's office.

"Ginny don't do this," Harry said, but his words fell on deaf ears.

So the week before Halloween Harry found himself walking down to Hogsmeade with Hermione and Remus.

As soon as they Apparated, Death Eaters moved toward Hogsmeade village.

Harry and "company," as he liked to say, walked into Gringotts a few moments later.

"I have a meeting with Hipnook," Harry announced to one of the goblins behind the counter.



"Of course, we've been waiting for you Mr. Potter. Follow me please."

Together the three walked down a long hallway and up a set of stairs until they reached an elaborate wooden door.

"Go ahead and enter," the goblin said, before disappearing back to his counter.

Harry opened the door, and walked inside.

"Good morning Mr. Potter." An ugly looking goblin in an expensive looking suit was sitting behind a huge ornate desk.

"Good morning Mr. Hipnook," Harry said politely. The goblin motioned that they should sit, and they all sat before the desk.

"What is it that you wanted to speak about?"

Harry took a deep breath and said, "I want to know if the goblins will have our backs in this war against Voldemort?"

Hipnook studied Harry for a while before saying, "We goblins have nothing to gain from this war-"

"Actually," Hermione interrupted, "Harry was a lot of power right now, not just magically, I mean within the bank."

Hipnook looked toward Hermione and stared at her to gesture that she finish speaking. "Harry's the richest wizard in Britain right now; he could easily sway the public to do just about anything he wanted. He can also withdraw all of his possessions from Gringotts and not return it, even after the war is over. How will it look if the boy who lived mistrusted the goblins so much that he wouldn't even leave his money in their hands?" Hermione said smiling evilly.

Hipnook looked like he'd just swallowed a blast ended newt. "Mr. Potter wouldn't; he has investments that we control."

"Harry would, I can handle all his investments if necessary and he has plenty of safe places to store his money. Maybe he could open his own bank and have his many house elves help him with everything. Or he could always run it the Muggle way," Hermione said.

"Mr. Potter's ancestors have always invested in a lot of stock, Miss; it would be ill advised to put someone new on the case if they know nothing about investments."

"But Mr. Potter is not alone. He has me and Miss Granger and others how would love to help him manage his money," Remus said speaking up for the first time.

Harry was amused. He was listening to them talk about him like he wasn't even in the room. "How about we settle this?" he asked.

"Yes, let us," Hipnook said.

"Will you support us? We only need your support in the final battle, which I will tell you at a later date, and if any…certain dark objects belonging to the founders of Hogwarts show up we'll need you to send them to a secure room of our choosing while contacting us in the most secure way possible, so that we can come and handle them. Do you understand?" Harry asked giving the goblin a meaningful look.

"Of course Mr. Potter," said Hipnook.

"Can you get the objects I'm asking for to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Yes, just tell me where to send it."

"What about a secret room that not many people know about?"

The goblin studied Harry for a second. "We can always try."

"Well, no matter. If you can send it to Godric Gryffindor's room, if not send it to the Headmistress and make sure she knows that it's dangerous and important that I get it as soon as possible. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mr. Potter."



"Great!" Harry said clapping his hands together and standing up. "Just remember that if you double cross us in anyway, we'll make sure you pay…that's not just a threat either, it's a promise," he finished smiling.

"Yes Mr. Potter"

"It was good doing business with you." Harry said walking toward the door. "Oh," he added, "we'll also make sure to make more equal laws for the goblins after the war is over and we'll make sure the goblins get credit for helping in the war. We'll also make sure to acknowledge any deaths."

"We're here to change the way the wizarding world lives," Hermione said. "We just want to make sure we have a chance to change it," she said following Harry out of the room

"Thank you," Remus added as he, too, followed Harry.

The goblin sat there looking shocked that mere humans would be so generous yet harmful at the same time. He knew it was time for a meeting to be set up so that they could get started on finding the founders dark objects and so that all the goblins knew that they were not to accept any bribes from Voldemort and in any way double cross Harry Potter…

The three walked very pompously out of the bank and walked through Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron so that they could Floo to the Headmistress's office where everyone was waiting on them.

During Harry's trip to the bank, Death Eaters were destroying everything in their path through the outskirts of Hogsmeade, trying to quickly make it to the town before anyone could come and stop them.

Ginny was sitting by the window in the Headmistress's office when she saw the smoke coming from the direction of the train station. "Ron," she said quietly, "get the DA together. We have a battle to fight. McGonagall, please call the Order together while we stall…I think we have major problems in Hogsmeade." And then she was racing to get Tonks and Moody and inform them about what was happening. She felt her mirror warm up but didn't bother to get it out of her pocket; she knew that Ron was group calling the DA on them and that Neville and Luna would get theirs so that they could group up just the way they practiced.

"Tonks! Moody!" she screamed coming up to a stop in front of their rooms. She quickly said the password to the Lupin's room and rushed inside. "Tonks!" Ginny called out.

"What wrong Ginny?" Tonks said coming out of a door on the left.

"We need to get the DA grouped. There's something wrong in Hogsmeade!" Ginny said before running out of the room.

"Ginny!"

She stopped and looked around and saw no one.

"Ginny!"

Ginny realized that the voice was coming from her pocket.

"What?" she asked taking it out and seeing Ron's face looking panicked but determined.

"We need someone to stay to tell Harry, Hermione, and Remus about this…I want you to stay."

"No, you're crazy! I'm the one who saw what was happening. I AM NOT staying behind. Tell McGonagall to stay and keep the other students safe, and tell her to keep all the professors here just in case it's a distraction."

Ginny slipped her mirror back into her pocket and took off toward the Entrance Hall where the DA was getting organized.

She arrived just as Ron was talking strategy. Tonks and Moody were helping to pep the DA for their first real battle.

"Make sure you're always under cover and remember to keep in groups…always watch from all sides and do your best not to get distracted. You've all been working very hard to get this right, I'm confident you'll do great! Now…those of you still in your school robes, take them off. Make sure you're 

wearing as comfortable clothing as possible. I'll transfigure anyone's clothing that I need to," Tonks was saying while Moody went around making sure everyone knew some minor healing spells to help in major disasters.

"Do NOT heal every cut you get right now! Only try to heal the major stuff, and any healing you do needs to be out of the line of fire so make sure you're somewhere a little safe." Moody yelled as Tonks transferred some of the students clothing into more comfortable stuff. "It's important that you stay concentrated on the main problem. Now, let the first groups go." He finished just as Ron and Luna's groups moved out.

They had decided earlier, once the DA started training, that, since some members were better at offensive spells and others were better at defensive spells, making groups with members who were all best at what they did would be better than letting everyone go separately. Ron and Hermione had written down names while Harry and Ginny tested each member to see what category they went into. After they had finished, they had five groups. Harry would be the leader of the DA, leading them into battle and so it was decided that he wouldn't be in a group, but Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were all the head of a different group. Ron and Luna were best with defensive spells so they would go first to distract the Death Eaters. Their groups would later join everyone and would rotate to protect one another. Then, Neville and Ginny, who were better at offensive spells, would take their groups and from two different sides, and start attacking. Hermione's group would go last and help wherever needed. Harry was in charge of making sure each group was where they needed to go before finding Voldemort if he was with his followers and if not, then Harry would help defensive and with evacuation of hurt and/or townspeople. Harry was in charge of making sure no one got hurt or killed by accident during the battles.

When Ginny and Neville's groups made it to the battle line, they all got a taste of what war is about.

Ron and Luna's groups were doing great as a distraction but as soon as Ginny and Neville's groups started attacking, the Death Eaters split up and started firing spells at a rapid speed. Ginny used her wandless Bat Bogey twice but decided to save her energy and just use her wand.

She ducked and twisted but still managed to get hit a few times. The groups found cover around some buildings and damaged pieces of wood that had fallen off the roof of a building.

They were still a good bit away from the town, but the Death Eaters were pushing them back. They needed help and the sooner, the better.


	12. The DA Saves the Day

**Chapter 12: The DA saves the day **

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter and forgive me for taking so long to get it out. Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter. Review please!_

Harry fell out of the fire after Hermione and she pulled him up, allowing Remus to land without a problem.

At first Harry was confused. He was sure that Ginny would come up to him immediately and that Ron would do the same to Hermione, but as he turned to face the room, the only person he saw was the Headmistress McGonagall.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"There's a fight in Hogsmeade and the DA went to stall…th-," McGonagall started, but before she could finish, Harry, realizing that Ginny must be out there, had transformed into a black owl and flew out the window toward the battle he now saw.

Two seconds after he was gone, Hermione transformed into her tawny brown owl and flew after Harry, she'd realized why he'd flown out; Ron was fighting too.

"Did anyone know they were Animagi?" Remus asked McGonagall.

"No…they did that all on their own," she said shaking her head.

Harry was rushing toward where he could feel Ginny at. It was a strange feeling. He knew that his owl instincts would be mostly what he'd concentrate on while in this form but it was strange to actually be an owl. The flying was great and he even thought that he could almost feel where Malfoy was.

As he was flying he noticed that not only were colors were different, more vivid, but smells, and even sounds were completely new.

"This is cool." he said and noticed it came out as hooting like a real owl. _I wonder if I can talk to Hedwig this way. _He thought and was about to test it when he heard the flapping of wings behind him.

"Whoa, this isn't that bad" he heard and glanced behind him to see Hermione flying slightly to the side of him.

"I'm glad you now realize why Ron, Ginny, and I love flying so much…but being an owl is much more freeing though."

"I'll go to Ron, you go get Ginny and we'll meet up later," Hermione said after a few minutes of enjoying the air.

"Okay…we'll meet you later then," Harry said as he flew toward the direction he had just seen a flash of red come from and he automatically knew that it was Ginny. He landed on her shoulder.

Luckily, the group was taking a moment to rest and he didn't mess up anyone's concentration.

"You're a pretty owl," Ginny said as he landed on her shoulder. "I wonder who you belong to?" she looked questioningly at the owl after seeing no note or letter.

Harry looked into her eyes before hoping off and transforming, mid air, landing on his feet on the ground.

It took a moment to for him to orient himself but when he did, he was almost knocked over by Ginny, who'd been too shocked at first to react.

When she finally backed away, she said, "Thank goodness you're here! We've been trying to leave so that the Aurors and Order members can take care of these guys. We're also trying to evaluate the town to the school; Ron's group is over there." She said this all in one breath, pointing to the other side of the street. "The other groups are closer to town evacuating those families to town."

Spells interrupted the group's talk. Fifteen Death Eaters were firing spells at the group. Harry quickly disillusioned himself, kissed Ginny on the cheek, and started firing spells as fast as possible. He knocked out five of the Death Eaters trying to harm them.

Next he summoned Portkeys and wands from the Death Eaters, those who were already down and those still fighting, giving Ginny's group a chance to take out the remaining ten Death Eaters.

Harry then put the Portkeys and wands in a bag together and set it on fire.



"I'll be back," He quickly whispered to Ginny after taking off the disillusion spell.

He transformed back into his owl form and flew over to see how the other group was doing.

He immediately saw that they were having trouble keeping up with Death Eaters, despite the extra person, and landed behind a nearby building so that he could disillusion himself.

As soon as he was ready, he stepped behind Ron carefully. "It's Harry," he said before disillusioning Ron.

Ron immediately understood the message and soon all the DA members in Ron's group were throwing invisible spells. Soon the twenty Death Eaters concentrating on them were down.

Harry cancelled the spell and summoned the Portkeys and wands of those Death Eaters, putting them in a bag just as he had done the others, and set the bag on fire.

"Bilmey Harry, when'd you get here and how'd you get here so fast?" Ron asked, holding hands with Hermione.

"Later Ron, I have to go back to Ginny," Harry said. "Good job you guys, now get back to the castle and I'll see you later," he told the rest of the DA members there.

"Later Harry," Ron and Hermione said. Harry walked back behind the building and transformed back into his black owl.

Laughing to himself, Harry flew over to Ron and let his wing clef his head, before going back to Ginny.

"Okay guys; time to move back up to the castle, no one mention that I'm an Animagus, the Headmistress knows and no one else needs to," Harry said making his tone very serious at the end.

Then he grabbed Ginny's hand, picked up the once-burning bag, sending a Patronus to Hermione telling her to carefully pick up the bag he'd left over there, and led the group through town and back to safety.

Much later that day the Head Students and their respective boyfriend and girlfriend were sitting in the Headmistress's office going over all that had happened that day with the Order members.

"We have the goblins' support," Hermione informed everyone, a smile lighting up her face.

Everyone sat stunned.

"Ho…how…how'd that happen?" Bill Weasley asked. He worked with the goblins and knew how hard it was to intimidate them.

Harry smiled evilly. "I informed the head goblin that if he didn't support us and meet a few demands, I'd take my business elsewhere and take some of their clients with me."

"It was quite spectacular," Remus said.

Low murmurs were heard around the room.

"Well Harry," Dumbledore started; the room instantly quieted, "good job," he said, eyes twinkling madly from his portrait behind McGonagall's desk. "And I must say congrat-,"

"Ginny what's that you're playing with?" Mrs. Weasley said loudly interrupting Dumbledore. "Hermione, you too, and why do you have so much new jewelry?"

Ginny inwardly cringed and stole a glance at Hermione. They both had been unconsciously playing with their engagement rings.

Harry stood up and motioned for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to do the same. He laughed nervously and ruffled his hair, but said in a confident voice, "We were going to wait till Christmas but since you've already noticed I guess we have an announcement to make." He paused trying to gain confidence.

Ginny gripped Harry's hand and squeezed encouragingly.

"We're engaged…Ginny and I and Hermione and Ron."

The group waited, watching Mrs. Weasley's reaction.



Her face was getting redder by the second and everyone in the room was preparing for her temper, but instead of yelling, she stood up and gave Harry a hug before saying, "Welcome to the family."

Everyone let out a relieved breath and congratulated the couples.

After that, the meeting continued until finally everyone was gone, except the Weasley's and students were left.

"Well, when did this happen and when do you plan on getting married?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry and Ron coughed nervously while Ginny gave Hermione a stricken look.

"Well," Hermione started, "w…we…went on a little vacation you see and-," but she was cut off when Mrs. Weasley glared at them and asked, "What?" in a voice that was so dangerous, the Weasley men and portraits coiled away from it; even Luna, for once, looked a little scared.

"I believe," Dumbledore said, "that they were doing something I asked them to do. They won't tell you what and frankly I'm not sure anyone else needs to know."

"How long were you gone?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Fred and George had worried looks on their faces but Bill looked like any wrong answer on Harry's part and he'd pound him into a pulp.

"Less than a week," Ron squeaked then coughed.

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and said in a strained voice that sounded as if she was trying not to yell, "How long?"

Ginny sat up straight and squared her shoulders, then said confidently "5…6 days."

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley said turning to Bill, Fred, and George (Charlie was still in Romania), "leave now!" After that, Neville and Luna quickly made their exit.

They didn't hesitate and left through the floo quickly.

As soon as they'd gone, Mrs. Weasley turned her attention back to the four teens. "And who stayed in whose room while you were gone on this week-long unsupervised vacation from school?" she asked in a toxic voice.

Ginny sighed and said, "We took the same sleeping arrangements we have here at school, mum, so there's no reason to go and get all upset."

"Hermione…" Mrs. Weasley said, not at all calmed by this fact. She turned toward Hermione and Ron, knowing that Hermione would never purposely live to an adult, especially not her. "Are you and Ron, she took a deep breath, "having sex?"

Ron gulped audibly and his ears started to turn red, while Hermione carefully thought about exactly what she was going to tell Mrs. Weasley. Finally, when Mrs. Weasley was losing patience, Hermione said, "I'm not going to lie to you, Mrs. Weasley. I'm not ashamed of it so there is no point lying about it. Ron and I love each other very much and if you realized how long and how much you wouldn't be upset with us. So Ron and I are being intimate with each other and I want to keep doing so for the rest of our lives," Hermione sat back.

Mrs. Weasley sat shocked, so Mr. Weasley said, "You handled that very well. All I ask is that you two be careful, we don't want grandchildren for a few years from you two."

Hermione blushed at that but said, "Yes sir."

Mr. Weasley turned to Harry and Ginny. "I assume you two are also?"

Ginny nodded, bit her lip, and said "We…it just happened, but we don't regret it. It was mainly my choice…and Harry needed it, he needed love." She smiled softly. "Love heals all wounds."

"Do you think you could tell us why Harry needed you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ginny look at Harry, who sighed but said, "A baby Death Eater tried to rape a 12 year old girl." He heard two twin gasps from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "We got to him right before he was able to do anything and we managed to stop him. On our way up to McGonagall's office…he…he petrified Ginny, Neville, and Ron and disarmed me…we don't know how he got a wand or got free of our binds, but he did." Harry stopped, unable to go on.

"The boy was about to kill all of us, but before he was able to finish the spell, Harry used wandless magic and…kind of shot a green light out of his hand, but it was a different color green than the usual A.K…It killed the boy. Harry was…upset afterward…so I went and put him to bed. After that, things just developed," Ginny said blushing slightly.

Both the elder Weasleys were shocked and, after warning them to be careful (to which Harry assured them that the two were being extra careful), spent two hours talking about everything that had been happening since school started.

Soon, they all said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and went to their dorm promptly falling asleep before their heads hit their pillows.


	13. A Happy Halloween

**Chapter 13: A Happy Halloween**

_Hello all thanks for reading my story. I'm going to try to write more often but no promises since I just started my sophomore semester at school and am taking a ton of business classes. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter that took forever to write, lol._

The next few weeks of school went by smoothly. The DA was making real progress and had started fighting with swords. Even Voldemort was quiet and although they knew it just meant he was building up to strike hard, they were grateful for a break.

Two days before Halloween, Harry was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about his future with Ginny when suddenly he was pulled into Voldemort's head.

"What is this?" Voldemort hissed. He was holding a piece of paper in his hands. He was sitting in the middle of a large room that looked as if it used to be a grand pallor with bowing Death Eaters in a large circle around him.

"It is the spell we need to get past all the obstacles," Lucius Malfoy said bowing.

"Good on Halloween we strike the blood traitor Weasley's and Beatrix will get to deal with that traitor sister of hers who's married to that Mudblood Tonks."

Voldemort hissed, "Silence," as his followers started laughing. They immediately quieted down. "Mess this up and you will all pay!" He looked around making sure his Death Eaters were terrified. "Good. Wormtail!" Peter scurried into the room. "Bring the girl in."

A girl around the age of thirteen was dragged into the room completely naked.

"Have your fun with her, but make sure she's still alive after you finish!" Voldemort hissed and Harry saw Draco being pushed toward the girl by his father and he started undressing before he was ripped out of Voldemort's mind.

He sat up and immediately threw up, falling unconscious shortly after.

The next time Harry woke up, he felt Ginny's small, warm hands caressing his face. He gripped her hand and kissed her palm before opening his eyes to see her.

"Thank goodness you're awake! Hermione!" she yelled. Both Hermione and Ron ran into the room. "Go get Pomfrey." They left. "Oh, Harry," Ginny said crying.

Harry held her for a while before asking, "What happened?"

"You were having a fit…nightmare or vision is what Ron says, and when you finally woke up, you got sick and then passed out. I was so worried."

"How long has it been Gin?"

"A day, why?"

"I need to talk to the Order, or McGonagall at least," Harry said trying to sit up with Ginny lying half on him.

"Oh, no you don't; I'll go get McGonagall, you stay here." Ginny said pushing him back down on the bed after getting up.

Ginny ran the fireplace in the common room and threw some floo powder into the empty grate. Green flames erupted and she stuck her head in, calling, "Headmistress's office."

"Professor McGonagall!" Ginny called when her head stopped spinning.

The Headmistress came running. "What is it Miss Weasley? Has something happened to Mr. Potter?"

"No…he just woke up and says he needs to talk to you."

"I'll be there in a minute," she said.

Ginny pulled her head back and rushed back to Harry's side.

"She's coming," Ginny announced and Harry laid back going over what he'd seem several times in his head.

"Harry how are you feeling?" McGonagall asked coming into the room.

"I feel fine Professor. I have to tell you something important…Ginny do you mind giving us some privacy?"

Ginny gave Harry a look that said "we'll talk about this later" and left the room.

"The Weasleys and Tonkses are in trouble," Harry told the professor after throwing a silencing charm at the door.

"What? How do you know this?" she asked, troubled.

"I was pulled into Voldemort's head. I saw his plans for Halloween. You need to get the Weasleys and Tonkses to safety…take them to Grimmauld place and don't let them leave or anyone get in until afterward. Leave decoys at their homes…we need to make Voldie feel confident that his plans worked…then trap as many Death Eaters as you can and detain them in any way. I took Portkeys and wands to make sure they couldn't escape…kill them if you must…tell the Order and make sure everyone who needs to be safe, stays safe. Even Charlie needs to take a leave from his work and Bill and Fleur need to stay with the whole family too, or send them to France and make sure they're safe there; the whole family, aside from Ron and Ginny, need to be together in one place, even Percy if you can do it."

"Oh my, we need to organize this now. I assume you're going to tell Ron and Ginny about everything?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes…I want to tell them and possibly the whole DA together." Harry paused for a moment thinking. "Do you think you can give Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a letter for me?"

"Of course."

Harry quickly wrote the letter and gave it to McGonagall.

As soon as she left, Ginny thundered into the room. "What's going on Harry?" she asked in a threatening voice.

"I'll tell you in a minute. First, I need you," Harry said.

Ginny lay on the bed beside him, turning on her side so that they could kiss comfortably.

"Miss Weasley, you promised not to do anything to unbalance our patient," Madam Pomfrey said walking into the room.

"Oops," Ginny said smiling innocently.

"Oops indeed, please move aside so that I can properly diagnose him."

Ginny moved over in the bed and sat up while Harry rolled onto his back.

After a few minutes of diagnostic spells, Madame Pomfrey said, "Everything's alright but that doesn't mean you don't need rest, Mr. Potter." She looked over at Ginny who was still smiling innocently. "Make sure he stays relaxed and gets some rest."

"Yes ma'am," Ginny said and Madam Pomfrey left.

"So what shall we do since I have to stay rested?" Harry asked lounging back with his hands behind his head.

"Well…we could get the others in here and you could tell us about your vision."

"Okay, bring them in." Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville walked into the room and got comfortable.

Harry, suddenly serious, said, "Alright, you and Ron have to make me a promise," he said looking at Ginny and Ron. Once they nodded, he said, "You have to listen to everything that I say before making any comments and you have to know that I've just taken care of the situation."

They nodded once again and Harry told them all about the vision and that they Weasleys and Tonks' were in trouble and needed to be brought somewhere safe for a while, and that decoys that could be destroyed needed to take their place so that Voldemort wouldn't seek them out.

After he finished, Ron and Ginny were pale and Hermione took a shaky breathe and said, "Are you sure your plan is going to work? I mean a million things could go wrong."

"I know…as long as they decoys are in place tomorrow at midnight and the Weasleys and Tonks' get out of their homes by six today, then everything should work fine."

Ginny was latched onto Harry with a death grip.

"So, who do you think the girl was?" Neville asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know, I couldn't really see her all too well. All I know is that Malfoy looked reluctant to actually do anything to her. I don't know why or understand it."

"May…maybe he's not as bad as we all think. You said he couldn't kill Dumbledore and he probably would have asked for help if the other Death Eaters hadn't showed up right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah…he hesitated…like he wasn't sure if killing was right. As if he were learning that there was more pain to being a Death Eater than he thought."

"So what are we going to do about him?" Hermione asked.

Harry sat in a thoughtful mood for a few moments before saying, "We have dirt on a few Slytherins, so why not use that to our advantage? Or we could kidnap him and see what happens to use then."

"I think kidnapping him would be the easiest. We just have to figure out how," Hermione said looking toward Harry.

"We could send him an owl…make sure he thinks tells that it's an unrecognizable owl, Hermione or I will have to do it and make sure that no one can read the note but him. We'll make it seem as if it's from Pansy," Harry said.

"That's a really good idea Harry, but how about you get some rest and we'll talk more when you wake up."

"But—," Harry began.

"No…I told Madam Pomfrey that you'd rest and you're going to do it. Everyone please leave," Ginny said.

After everyone had left the room, Ginny said, "Okay, now that we're alone," she took off her shirt. "We can have some fun."

Laughing, Harry proceeded to kiss her, taking in her taste as if his life depended on it.

"How careful are we being this time?" Ginny asked as Harry took off her bra.

"Mmmm," Harry said into her neck.

Giggling Ginny stopped thinking and started to just concentrate on the feelings Harry was giving and doing to her. She paid attention to his lips moving down her body, taking off her clothes as he went.

Afterward, they lay together, enjoying the potency of their love.

"Harry?"

"Mmhmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gin."

The next morning Harry woke up to find a very upset Madam Pomfrey standing by his bed. It took a moment to realize why she looked so angry.

"Madam Pomfrey…," Harry said hesitantly.

"We'll wait until Miss Weasley has woken up before continuing this conversation," she said icily.

Harry nodded and gulped.

Ten antagonizing minutes later, Ginny started to stir. Unfortunately her stirring always knocked the covers half off her and Madam Pomfrey turned around waiting for Ginny to fully wake up. Once she rolled over and saw Harry, she gave him a kiss before saying, "Last night was-"

"Good morning Miss Weasley," Madam Pomfrey interrupted with her back turned.

"OH!" Ginny quickly covered herself up. "Madam Pomfrey, what are you doing here?" she asked, her face bright red.

"I came in this morning to check on my patient and noticed clothes all over the floor, like they were thrown random places in the effort to get undressed…"

"Yes…_well_, you said to keep Harry relaxed and nothing relaxes him more than sex."

"You know good and well that when I told you to keep him relaxed and rested that I did not mean you could go and have relations with him. I didn't even know you two were yet."

Harry groaned, blushing as red as any Weasley.

"You give me my potion every month, of course we have to be doing something!"

"Yes, but I never knew if it was something small, like kissing and touching a bit, or if you two were doing other things. The potion is a cautionary thing, just in case you two were to get carried away one night so that even if you hadn't had the potion in a month, it'd be in your system and would hopefully prevent pregnancy for up to a month…but knowing how you're a Weasley and everything, it's highly possible that you two get pregnant just by kissing and touching."

Still blushing, Ginny sighed. "Okay, so now you know we're having sex. Are we going to get in trouble?"

"Do your parents know?"

Ginny nodded.

"Then we don't have to worry about anything right now," she said. Then turning to Harry, she said, "Time to check you over again."

She ran diagnostic spells for a few minutes then said, "You're fine now…that vision you had must have been stronger than the ones you usually have. The headmistress is waiting outside to talk to you; I suggest you both get dressed." Madam Pomfrey walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Harry said.

"We need to get dressed before McGonagall comes in here," Ginny said getting up and going into the bathroom, collecting her clothes on the way.

Harry got up and got his clothes up off the floor, throwing them into their dirty clothes pile in a corner of the room. He went over and pulled out some clean clothes from his trunk and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

After a playful water fight between him and Ginny, they both emerged from the bathroom, fully refreshed, and walked into the common room.

"Good morning Harry, Ginny, how are you two?" Professor McGonagall said.

"We're doing fine. Madam Pomfrey said you wanted to talk to me?" Harry said.

"Yes, I wanted you to know that everything is under control. Everyone is safe and we've put decoys at their homes. It will look as if they are dead when in reality they will not be. Now…Molly and Arthur would like to talk to you, Ginny; Ron and Hermione will also be allowed to go. But before you leave, I'd like to discuss classes with you four."

"Yes ma'am," both teens said.

Ron and Hermione came out of their room a few minutes later, and Neville and Luna a few moments after them, and Professor McGonagall told them to sit down.

"I know that you four have been skipping a few classes this year so far, and I'd like to offer you a chance to explain before making my decision on what to do about it."

"Right," Hermione started. "We feel like a few classes we're enrolled in aren't nearly important as research, so if we need a bit more to do, we skip classes."

"I have made arrangements for the six of you who live here to skip all necessary classes. You should have no problem passing NEWTs if you study hard at the end of the year…but there will be a few necessary classes to continue attending; I'm sure you know which one's I'm talking about?"

"Of course, Potions, Transfiguration, and DADA. Oh and Herbology for Neville," Luna said.

"Correct! Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy for Hermione also."

"So we take only the classes that are most important?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but you are not to use all this free time for…extracurricular activities," she said looking at Harry and Ginny, who both blushed scarlet. "This time will be used for research only."

"Understood," Harry said. "But does that mean we can also explore the founders' rooms a bit more and split up those books we found. I'm sure they have plenty of stuff on different, old spells."

"Founders' rooms?"

Harry's eyes widened as he realized he'd just told McGonagall something they had kept secret between themselves, so, seeing no way around it, they told her how each founder had a room with lots of secrets in it but excluded what was in each room and where they were.

"Well," she said once they were finished, "that is very interesting news…how about I agree not to tell anyone and you all agree to use the room wisely."

"We're using some of the stuff in the rooms to make sure we have the supplies needed to go into a fight and leave with as little injuries as possible and hopefully no murders."

"That's amazing…I will say that I'm a little shocked about all of this, but if it means that less people will die, then that's as good as anything."

"We're trying to get everything together so that Harry can live his life the way it's meant to be lived, not the way Voldemort tries to dictate it," Hermione said in a small voice.

McGonagall's eyes softened. "The secret is safe with me…you six do whatever you need to get through this and that includes research…although I would be better at defending you skipping classes if I know that you're actually skipping, so send one of you before the class starts and tell me that you're not going to be attending class. If you have any test or anything though, you need to be there." She said sternly, before departing and leaving the six teens sitting in a stunned silence.

Later that day, the three couples separated and went to the founders' rooms to get the things that they needed to use to help train the DA. They had decided to make study groups according to what each person was good at. After acquiring twenty new members to the DA (they now had members even in first year), they stepped everything just a bit and had Hermione working with the sixth and seventh years, Ron and Harry working with the fifth years, Ginny got the third years, Luna the second years, and Neville was working with the first years. Their new program set each person up to achieve great things with the DA and in school.

Although each group was learning a different, twice a week the entire DA learned the art of fighting with swords and karate.

Harry and Ginny walked into Gryffindor's quarters and started making exact replicas of the swords from wood. After they finished, they decided to relax in front of the fire, just being alone in each other's arms.

At 4:30 they went back to their Head dorm to refresh before the 5:00 Halloween feast.

After a wonderful show from the ghost of the castle, everyone turned to their food and started eating.

Right as Harry was reaching for more pumpkin juice, he was overwhelmed with the feeling of joy that he didn't totally understand. After a few moments he realized that Voldemort was excited because he thought he had succeeded in killing the family he thought of as blood traitors and Harry's closest allies.

Smiling, Harry turned to Ginny, relaying his theory, before continuing his meal in peace, happy for once that he and Voldemort were in each other's heads.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**__ When you wonderful readers review my stories, you make me want to update sooner (which actually makes me write more often and faster which means you get the chapters sooner!). I really hoped you liked it, it took about two months to finish._


	14. Pieces

**Chapter 14: Pieces**

_Hello everyone, this is an important note about future chapters. I really want to do a few chapters getting the details defined and everything so these next few may just be tiny details about school, the DA, and/or relationships, which means you probably won't be getting a ton of action (unless it's sex scenes but that's not a guarantee…those depend on if I'm in the mood or if my beta writes them for me, lol). I'm also very sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my computer went crazy and the internet stopped working, and my ac adapter stopped working, so I've been without for a few weeks. Please review and tell me what you want in the next chapter (the DA, relationships, or school) and after a week I'll start writing chapter 15(all depending if you tell me what you want in the next chapter)._

_**Breaking News from the Scene**_

The morning edition of the Prophet can earlier than usual.

"Hermione, read it to us," Harry said while giving a significant look to Ron and Ginny.

_Last night the Weasley and Tonks families died. Aurors who arrived on the scene claimed to have seen Voldemort himself cast the killing curses that caused the deaths of Arthur and Molly Weasley and their children, William, Charles, Fredrick, George, and Percival Weasley, who were home for dinner celebrating Percival's return to the family (the youngest two, Ronald and Ginevra, are both still at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were not present at this dinner; they are the only two of the Weasley family still alive). The Tonks family was hit a little later that night, around midnight leaving their daughter—the newly-wed Auror Tonks-Lupin—as the last in the family. Why did Voldemort hit these two families in one night? It is said that Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, was deeply associated with these two prominent families and they were targeted in a drastic move to draw Potter into a duel. More on pages 3, 5, and 7-9._

Hermione looked up at Harry, who nodded, and pulled Ron's "shocked" body out of the Great Hall. Ginny had silent tears running down her face, and Harry got her hand, taking her out of the hall in Hermione's wake.

"Students!" they heard McGonagall say. "A tragic loss has been suffered. We will leave our head students to mourn and all morning classes are cancelled. Stay close to the castle and remember that you never know what tomorrow will bring."

Harry took Ginny to Salazar's chambers and settled down with her in his lap.

"That wasn't too bad, and we get to miss classes."

"I know," Ginny sighed. "When do you get to actually see mum and dad?" she asked.

"In a few weeks after everything's died down a bit. Since the Goblins are working with us, they know what to do concerning your parents' vaults and Fred and George are still going to be making things, just not in their shop. Everything received by their workers will be in one of our names…probably Hermione's and mine, but yours more often than Ron's."

Ginny giggled. "Why are we talking about Fred and George when we have this huge bedroom to ourselves?"

"Because we need to think of other things besides exploring each other; what about exploring this room some more? Hermione's found some excellent books about potions that we'll never even hear about."

"Really?" Ginny questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What do some of the potions do?" she asked getting off of his lap and walking toward a door they hadn't been through yet.

"Some of them will be great distractions when dueling with Voldemort or his supporters. I think we're going to brew a big batch down here and then hand them out before battles and make sure that when we're out, we all have a few on us, just in case."

"Harry you're starting to sound like Mad-Eye," she said opening the door. "WOW, COOL!"

"What?" Harry asked looking at Ginny wearily.

"It's a huge bathroom!" Ginny said excitedly, walking into the room and disappearing from Harry's sight.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled.

"What?" she answered, sticking her head back out the door.

"Don't go anywhere without me until we've explored together, okay?" Harry said with concern.

"Oh, baby…," she said walking over to him and straddling his hips to kiss his lips gently.

Harry deepened the kiss and pulled Ginny closer. Ginny started to rock against Harry's erection causing them both to moan in pleasure.

"Can we? It's been a while," Ginny pleaded with passion-laden eyes after they pulled apart to breathe.

"Mmm?" Harry asked nibbling on Ginny's neck.

Ginny pushed herself against Harry again.

"Now?" he asked.

"I want you to take me Harry, please?"

Harry laid her down on the bed and crawled on top her, kissing up her body as he went.

"Harry," Ginny moaned, completely losing herself in the sensations.

"We don't have any protection in here Ginny; let's go back to our room."

"Nuhuh."

Harry smiled. "What was that?" he asked, stopping all previous activities.

Ginny looked up at him, her face flushed, and smiled a sly smile that she knew Harry couldn't resist.

"Let's not worry about it. I'm on a potion so why should it matter if we use a condom or not?"

"Gin, you know I want to, but we can't."

"Ugh! Fine." Ginny said, sitting up and readjusting her clothes. "Let's go to Gryffindor's room first, then back to the head dorms."

Ginny got up and waited for Harry, opening the door to the stairs, before looking back.

"What?" she asked.

"You've changed. For the better, believe me," he added quickly when she raised an eyebrow at him. "And I love you."

Ginny smiled sweetly and held out her hand for Harry.

Harry got up and took it, and they walked together up to Gryffindor's room, where they got together the supplies needed for the next DA meeting, and then going to the Head Dorm to celebrate a well-executed plan.

Legs tangled, and with her head upon his chest, Ginny woke the next morning feeling very relaxed.

Pulling away from Harry, she went into the bathroom to get ready for classes.

On her way back from her shower, Ginny woke Harry and pushed him toward the bathroom, giving his naked butt a pat.

"Gin!" Harry called, he hadn't shut the bathroom door and she heard him fine.

"What?" She asked, drying her hair with her wand.

"Come here," Harry said.

Ginny finished getting dressed, putting on the tiniest pair of knickers she owned before pulling on a bra and her uniform, throwing her robes on the bed. She walked into the bathroom and saw Harry with his back turned to her, hair dripping wet.

"What?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "Never mind, I thought you might want join me this morning but you're already dressed."

Ginny smirked. "I could always get undressed," she said playing with the buttons on her shirt.

"Harry, Ginny!" Hermione called.

Ginny poked her head out the bathroom door. "Yes Hermione?"

"Oh good, you're dressed. Come on, I need to go down to breakfast and Ron's not ready yet."

"Go by yourself," Ginny said.

Hermione fixed her with a glare. "Ginny, I need you and Luna to come to breakfast with me now!"

Harry laughed and pushed Ginny out the bathroom.

"You're going to pay for that, Potter," she told him, swaying her hips hypnotically.

"Uh huh," Harry said staring.

Ginny went into the common room, passed Hermione and Luna and out the portrait, heading for the stairs. "Well, Hermione, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Well, I felt like we should have some girl time; how about a sleep over soon?"

"Ron's snoring is getting to you isn't it?" Ginny said.

"No, of course not!" Hermione said indignantly. "I thought that you'd like some time to just talk or something but it's okay if you don't," Hermione said.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Luna piped up. "I've never had many girl friends to talk about things with."

"Then I'll do it," Ginny conceded. She took on a somber expression as the neared the Great Hall.

"So, Ginny are you ready for tonight?" Hermione asked during lunch.

Ginny had been wrapped up in Harry. "Wha-?" she asked.

"Are you ready for our girls' night?" Hermione asked again.

"Tonight?" Ginny asked, confused. "Why tonight?"

Harry snickered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just be ready at 7:00 and then we start."

"But-,"

"No buts, Ginny, you agreed to this just this morning." Hermione said. "Plus, some time away from Harry will allow you to appreciate him more."

Ginny rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Whatever."

"So, Harry," she whispered in his ear. "How about we skip dinner tonight?" she suggested.

"You insatiable little minx," he said smiling.

"You know you want to…"

"Of course. I'll see you in our room after classes," he said kissing her.

Ginny sighed. "Okay, babe. I'll see you later."

Binka:

Thanks for the wonderful review! I'm actually keeping your review so that I remember to write certain parts, lol, and to answer some of your questions! Thanks again and I'll keep it in mind when writing.

To everyone else who reads this story: I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews telling me what you want.


	15. Day in the Life

**Chapter 15: Day in the Life**

_Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to those who keep reading._ _Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been dealing with serious writers block and the end of the semester was crazy as was this summer and many other things. I'm about to start school again but I'm confident that I can keep up now, I'm writing in a notebook to keep up with what's going to happen and I'm going to be writing at least every day(even if it's one sentence). Thanks for all the support!_

"See, isn't this nice?" Hermione asked a pouting Ginny who was currently having her toenails painted lime green by Luna.

"Not really, having Harry inside me would be nice," Ginny said smiling dreamily.

"I imagine it _would _be nice," Luna said ignoring the look on Hermione's face. "Neville's quite good at that you know." She looked at the other girls. "Sex…it's very relaxing."

"Well," Hermione giggled, "yes it is quite relaxing."

Ginny shuddered, "We are not going to talk about our sex lives; I don't want to see or hear anything about my brother."

"_You _started it."

"No I didn't…I just mentioned how nice it would be, I never said anything about Harry."

"But you insinuated!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Goodness, I wonder if Neville has anything that could help," Luna wondered absentmindedly.

Giggling, the girls went back to spending time together.

Harry was lazily relaxing on his and Ginny's bed a few days later, watching the love of his life get dressed. She has just pulled on a pair of knickers when Harry said, "Skip those today, and the bra."

"Harry," Ginny said looking up at him, "I'm not going without a bra today. I'll go without the knickers but I'm putting on a bra."

Harry whined, but watched her take the knickers back off and put on a red silk bra. After she'd put on her uniform and robes, she turned to him. "Babe, you better get your robes on. You know Hermione's going to be barging in here any second."

A moment later they both heard a loud knock and Hermione poked her head into the room "Are you two going to be ready anytime soon?" she asked impatiently.

"We'll be out in a minute," Harry said getting up and picking his robes up from the floor. Hermione left the room.

Ginny giggled and finished getting dressed.

"So what's on the agenda after classes today?" Hermione asked as Harry and Ginny came out of their room.

"I was thinking research and mediation in the RoR after classes. None of us have anything due thanks to you Hermione," he said making her blush: she'd come up with homework schedules and made them all get their work for the week done in order to have more time for the important stuff.

After classes that day, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went together to the RoR first to get started.

The room took the form of a comfy yoga room/library, complete with yoga mats and an open separate changing area for Ron and Harry and a huge desk and bookcase in the corner for Hermione.

Harry and Ron were meditating, wearing comfortable yoga pants and wife beaters, trying to get themselves centered before trying to transform into their animal selves. Hermione, since she'd already managed to transform into her owl, was doing research, trying to figure out what and where the next Horcrux might be.

The door to the RoR opened, making the three working in silence, all jump. Seeing the extra three mats appear, they knew Ginny, Luna, and Neville had arrived. Harry and Ron went back to concentrating after sharing a look with each other and Hermione. Hermione went to greet the others and explain them about the changing screen.

Soon they were all silent again, working on different projects. After an hour of meditating, Harry opened his eyes and sighed. The movement caused the rest of them to open their own eyes and look at him.

"Are you all centered?" he asked. At their nods he continued. "Okay, close your eyes and imagine each separate body part changing. Feel the animal inside of you take over your mind and body." As he was talking, each of them were doing as he said, "Ginny, feel the panther, feel the new muscles, remember how each cell felt in your vision. Your animals are a part of you," Harry finished. He did as he told the others, his mind changing into that of the panther. He then willed himself to be the panther. He opened his eyes and sighed silently. Only his hands had changed. He'd done this for the tenth time already. He knew he was missing the drive to change, but he wasn't quite sure yet how to do it.

Everyone looked up, each of them having some parts transformed and some parts not. Ginny's arms, legs, and body; Ron's legs; Neville's arms; and Luna's…wings?

"Luna, why do you have wings?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I thought I told you" Luna said looking confused. Neville softly nudged her with his fist "Oh right. I don't really know what I am. In my vision I saw a creature, probably a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, so I concentrated on making my wings, since I know that'd be the hardest part," she said as if it was the most logical way of thinking.

"Yes, but Luna, you can't be that...do you have any other ideas?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, see that's what I don't know."

"Well, maybe we should figure it out." Hermione got up and walked over behind Luna. "Can I examine these?"

Luna nodded and the others watched as Hermione proceeded to study the wings. After she was done, Harry helped everyone turn back and they all set off to dinner.

"I've found it!" Hermione said making the five meditating jump. "Sorry," she said quietly; it was a few days later and they had made a little progress on their forms…Harry was sure that working everyday instead of once a week worked better.

"What have you found?" Harry asked. Between the Horcruxes and Luna's mysterious creature, it could have been anything.

"Well, I think a Horcrux, or what could be one. We've found four so far," Hermione said going into lecture mode, "and that means that we only have two left if we are to believe that one resides in Voldemort himself. " At Harry's nod, she continued. "So we only have something of Ravenclaw's and something of Gryffindor's and it can't be the sword because we have that and he's not really known for anything else but the hat, although that idea was all four founders, Gryffindor had the power to actually create it" she was rambling, and it was becoming difficult for any of us to comprehend what she was saying.

"Hermione," Ron said.

"Sorry, right. Ravenclaw has a diadem though. No one knows where it is. So, that has to be the item we're looking for. How hard is it to find something lost when Tom was in that business anyway?" she finished excitedly.

"That's great Hermione!" Harry said, jumping up to hug her.

"Thanks," she said. "Now all we have to do is find it."

"That shouldn't be much of a problem," Ginny said. Everyone turned to her. "I think Tom was a little obvious with this one. When I was…" She paused and started over, re-thinking her wording. "During first year, he talked to me almost as freely as I talked to him. He told me where the RoR was and he seemed gleeful that I had no clue where it was, positive that it meant no one else knew it was here too. He told me where to go and when I'd get there, I'd black out and wake up somewhere else, but where better to hind a lost item that you want hidden than in a room full of lost or hidden items." Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek feeling a little guilty but also remembering something that might be vital.

"So, how do we get there?" Ron asked.

"We have to leave, and then reenter."

The filed out of the room and stepped back to let Ginny work and when she couldn't go further, Harry took over and got the Horcrux out of the room, being careful not to touch it with his bare skin.

"Since we will be working on human transfigurations next class, I would like you all to write a list of the damages and memorize it. You will be quizzed at that time," McGonagall said. It was the last class of the week, a month before Christmas break.

The bell rand and everyone started packing up to leave. "I need my Head students to stay," She announced over the noise.

The four sighed but walked up to the front of the room.

"Now, how are you all doing on your own Animagi?" she asked smiling.

"We're getting there," Harry said. "Hermione's finished, you know that, and I've gotten most of my form down. Neville and Ron are making good progress as well as Ginny and Luna—although we have no clue what she is yet."

McGonagall looked as if she wanted to ask but decided not to. "Very good, and how about the research?"

"We're closer than ever before to finding everything we need," Harry said evasively.

McGonagall looked shocked. "How?" she asked. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in Ginny, Luna," Harry said. The girls came into the room and stood by their boyfriends. "We have one more thing to figure out and our protective necklaces are almost done. The DA is working swiftly to complete training. Plus, I have a plan on how we get Voldemort and his Death Easters for good," Harry said.

Everyone but Ginny looked shocked at this last bit of news.

"Of course, I'd rather this be done by Christmas but I fear it may take a little longer than that," he added as an afterthought.

McGonagall seemed shocked and took a moment before speaking "I didn't expect you to be this close this soon. Maybe Dumbledore prevention of you doing your own work with this project slowed you down rather than helped you out."

"Perhaps," Harry said.

"What do you need?" she asked, determined.

"We need the Sorting Hat," Harry said simply.

"Then follow me."

They all walked to the Headmistress's office, their stern looks fixed to their faces, making them look defiant.

Once they reached the office, she handed Harry the Hat and sat behind her desk, motioning for them to also sit.

"May I ask what you're going to do with the Hat? It's a very important part of this school, as you all know."

"I'm going to ask it a series of questions first, and then I'll be able to determine whether I need to take more actions. We'll have it back to you as soon as possible, but for now we need to go; it's meditation time," Harry announced the last part to the group, which earned him a few groans. "We can do this a little differently than usual, if you want to."

"That'd be great mate!" Ron said.

"Follow me," Harry said laughing.

Then ended up in front of the RoR.

"I thought we were going to do this differently?" Ron said.

"We are. I've been missing the drive to change and I figure you all are. So I'm asking the room to provide a place, each different, except for Ginny and me. You should find environments close to the ones in your vision," he said and a door appeared.

They all went in and found door with their names on them. Ron and Hermione were sharing a room, Harry and Ginny, and Luna and Neville. Each couple's room was equipped with the proper environment.

"When you get in, take off all your clothes and sit. Then do the meditations we've been doing, think about changing into your animal and then will yourself to do it," Harry said, opening his and Ginny's door and allowing Ginny to step through before him. "If you need anything, and I do mean anything at all, think about it and the room should provide you a way to get in touch with me. A clock is set. We have three hours before the room changes into our yoga room, please be dressed or at least prepared. The room should warn us fifteen minutes before it changes so that we won't be caught off guard. And remember, we have practice tonight with the swords. Mad-Eye has a friend who's going to teach us sword casting. Then I'll cast wards on each of our swords so that you can use them as shields against even Unforgivables." Harry walked into his room and shut the door.

"Nice," he said as soon as he saw the room. He looked over and watched Ginny get undressed.

"This whole nudity things is a ploy isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Partly," Harry agreed, getting undressed himself. "While it will make all this a bit more fun, especially once we're both panthers, it also might help us concentrate on what we need to be doing. Sit," he said once he was naked. Ginny looked at the dirt ground uncertainly and a yoga mat appeared. Smiling she sat down across the room from Harry and closed her eyes.

Harry spent twenty minutes getting centered and getting his mindset into that of the panther; he could hear every noise and smell everything, even Ginny's deep breathing and her obvious arousal. "Now," he told Ginny, hoping she'd understand what he meant.

A moment later, he opened his eyes and was shocked to see very clearly though the deep forest. His mat was gone and he couldn't see Ginny across the room, but he could smell her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a movement and, at the last minute, jumped colliding with the beast in the air. They fell to the ground, him on top and Harry gave her a great lick across the face. They were both black panthers but while Harry was jet black, Ginny had streaks of red through her coat that Harry could just barely make out in the filtered fake sun of the room.

Harry rolled off of Ginny and she tackled him back to the ground. After a few more moments of them playing, Harry mounted Ginny and together they made love. Afterward, they sat cuddled together until they heard the room announce that only fifteen minutes were left.

Changing quickly back, Harry then helped Ginny before he started to get dressed.

"That was so much fun!" Ginny squealed.

Laughing, Harry said, "Yes it was. We have one more form each before I even think about drawing Tom into battle. I want you to know that."

A dressed Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pressed a kiss to his lips, their eyes closing just as the room changed into their yoga/study room.

"Hey, you two!" Ron yelled.

Giggling, they pulled apart.

"So," Harry said clapping his hands together. "How did everyone do?"

Instead of answering, Ron and Neville changed into their forms.

"Nice job guys. Any luck Luna?"

"I managed to get my wings more formed and my head. Neville said I looked weird, like some kind of Muggle fairy."

"Uhhun," Harry said, not knowing what else to say. "That's great! Ginny and I managed our panthers. So how about we all go and get Dobby to send us some food to the room. I, for one, want a shower and I'm sure Ginny does too," Harry said walking out the door.

_Hey everyone…so I just wanted to mention that there will probably be only three or four more chapters then an epilogue. Unless I do one chapter on Christmas and one chapter on Valentine's day, etc. But I'm not sure yet so we'll say 5 more chapters at the most are planned. _


	16. Sword Casting and the DA

Chapter 16: Sword Casting and the DA

_Hey guys, I'm soo sorry it took so long to get this one out…although I did ask for 10 reviews and I didn't get them. It took me so long to get this one out b/c I forgot I'd already written have of it, lol. But now we have chapter 16…tell me what's good and what's bad about it and PLEASE REVIEW._

The DA lined up facing each other, each person with the sword they'd chosen the first time they'd started, listening intently to Traverse. He was explaining how magic needed direction and that's why wizards used wands, but really a staff or sword could be used.

After getting everyone to concentrate and feel their magic build in the sword-holding arm, he had everyone cast low grade stunners.

Only Harry and Ginny managed it after a few tries.

Harry turned to everyone. "This is hard, guys, don't give up or get discouraged. We'll practice a few more times tonight then head to bed."

After ten more tries, Harry ended the session.

Once back in the Head Dorms, he continued to work with Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny until they and he could throw off most curses. He then warded the swords against the unforgivable, with Hermione's help.

Everyone was lounging around afterward when Harry asked, "Hermione any more clues on the next one?"

"Not yet, Harry. So far we know about the ring, diary, locket, cup, and snake. Maybe we finally need to talk to the Hat," she said exasperated.

"Tomorrow--I'm going to bed." Harry stood up and offered his hand to Ginny.

"One second, Harry. I wanted to ask Hermione a question."

Harry shrugged and went into their room.

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked from Ron's lap.

"I was thinking about how a Horcrux is made and…can a person be one?"

Hermione looked shocked. "I…I…I don't know." She jumped up and took off to the library.

Ron sighed. "Thanks a lot, Ginny!" He stalked off toward the place they'd last seen Hermione.

"Very interesting theory, Ginny," Luna said. "I'm off to bed. Are you coming Neville?" she asked, already unbuttoning her shirt.

Neville grinned sheepishly at Ginny and followed Luna into their room.

Ginny went into Harry's and her room and noticed Harry's clothes on the floor leading to the bathroom. She followed them, dropping her own clothes on the way and slipped into the tub with him.

"What are they doing?" he asked, moving closer to hold her.

"Hermione and Ron are doing research and Neville and Luna are doing whatever kinky thing Luna likes Neville to do. Let's just relax tonight," Ginny said as she snuggled closer to Harry. She closed her eyes, letting the warm water relax her overworked muscles.

Harry moved closer to Ginny and sat down on the steps, position her in his lap.

"Long week?" he asked, concerned that her double year was too much stress.

"Definitely. Classes are fine but them on top of Quidditch and the DA…. Let me just say I'm glad it's the weekend and that I have you." She turned her head to place a kiss on his lips.

The one little kiss quickly turned into a heated make-out session.

The water had gone cold by the time they made it out and they dropped, exhausted, into bed.

-

"Harry, Ginny time to get up!" Hermione's voice rang loud and clear Saturday morning, but Ginny only stirred before cuddling closer to Harry and going back to sleep.

"I'm serious, guys! Harry you need to finish warding the swords; they're in Gryffindors room. And Ginny, you promised you'd go to Slytherin's Lair to help me sort through the books! Plus, didn't you want me to help you study? We do have to do homework at some point today.

Harry groaned and sat up. "Okay, Hermione, we're up. Now can you leave so we can get dressed? Thirty minutes. Gin needs a shower to wake up and you know how long it takes to dry her hair."

"Harrupmh," Hermione muttered before she stomped out of the room.

"Do we really have to get up?" asked a sleepy Ginny with her eyes closed.

"Unfortunately, we do, yes; imagine Hermione' if we don't."

Ginny grimaced and got out of bed. "Shower first. Are you coming?" she asked looking back at him.

"No, you go ahead, I'm going to get started working."

With a kiss and a wave Ginny walked into the bathroom naked, shaking her hips a little more than usual for Harry's entertainment.

Harry pulled on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and headed straight to Gryffindor's room. Once he'd finished carefully warding all the weapons so that they students could use them as a sword, he started reading about healing spells. He wanted to be fully prepared in battle.

Halfway through the first book, he got an idea. He immediately sent for Ron and Neville to get their opinion.

They arrived in record time, wands ready, prepared to fight.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked, hardly out of breath.

"What do you two think of onsite medics for battles?"

Neville looked thoughtful while Ron dropped into a chair. "I think it's a smart idea," he said.

"Great! Neville, what do you know about the healing properties of plants?"

Neville looked shrewdly at Harry. "I'm not sitting out," he stated firmly.

"I didn't say you had to…but maybe you could teach a few people." Harry threw the book toward him. "Sit down and start reading."

"Ron," Harry began, "I need you to start thinking of a better strategy. Now that the Death Eaters know about our groups, I think we need a better plan. The final battle _will_ probably take place close by but we still need another plan of action. And we'll also need some way to get defensive. I'm getting together a list of people and the different groups their best at; tonight it'll be definite. The people too young or unwilling to fight will be onsite healers and the people who are best at holding their shields up will be our defensive route. These people will learn how to cast the Maximus Shield, which needs to be cast by at least four people simultaneously."

Harry, who had been pacing, stopped and looked up. "How does that sound?" he asked.

Neville smiled, "Sounds great!"

"Yea mate," Ron said. "You've got great ideas; I'll start writing out an actual plan and then we can teach the DA so that we're prepared."

Harry smiled, "Alright…lets go get lunch!"

"Are we done yet?" Ginny asked flopping down on the bed. They'd been searching through the books for two hours and had yet to find anything useful. Ginny knew it was partly because her mind was on Harry.

"Ginny!"

"You don't have to yell," she said sitting up. "What is it?"

"I've been calling yo--, " with a shake of her head, she continued. "After we get these categorized, we can stop for lunch," she said gesturing to the big pile of books they'd managed to already go through.

"But 'Mione, I'm hungry; it's almost lunch time and I didn't have any breakfast!"

"You had toast!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm a Weasley."

"Goodness between your stomach and Ron's, I'm surprised you're not as big as a house by now!" Hermione huffed.

Ginny started inching her way toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going? You said you'd help!" Hermione whined.

"But I'm hungry and I want to kiss Harry!" Ginny whined back.

Cross her arms, Hermione directed Ginny back to work.


	17. Author's Note

Chapter 17: Routine and ideas

After lunch Harry figured it was time to talk to the hat.

He came out of his private chat not feeling much better about Voldemort and his horcruxes but at least he had a better idea of how the founders worked.

As he walked through the castle, back to his rooms, he realized that Ginny had been right the night before…things were definitely getting stressful.

Opening up the door to the room, he was surprised to see the room full of people. Quickly spotting Ginny, he rushed over to see what was going on.

"Mass homework session courtesy of Hermione of course" she grumbled crossing out a whole sentence she had just written.

Smiling Harry made his way into his bedroom to get his bag. Homework sounded like a perfect way to feel like a 7th year to him.

After an entire afternoon of homework, most of the D.A. felt relaxed to do something normal.

After several weeks, a routine was set in place. Gryffindor had quidditch practice Monday night, Ravenclaw had Tuesday nights, and Hufflepuff had Wednesday nights. Thursday nights were nights where spells were practiced and learned and Friday nights were for sword casting practice. Saturday was a free day to relax and Sunday night was mass homework day in the Head's room.

In between all this, Harry and his friends found little time for research and exploration of the castle. As Christmas was nearing, Harry started getting more and more anxious about finding the horcruxes.

"We've got to do something." He told Ginny one night as they lay in bed.

"Yea, but there's only so much we can do at school. Hermione's always researching in between classes and DA stuff yet she's found very little. Mostly all we've done is prepare ourselves for the final battle." Ginny stretched, trying to distract Harry.

Kissing her, he thought about everything he knew about Voldemort. "What if there's something here in the castle that we've yet to find?"

"Then we'll find it." Getting up, she gave Harry a pointed look before putting on the night shorts she'd found useless as soon as he got in the bed.

Already getting up and putting on clothes he asked "now?"

"Of course now. If you're going to lose sleep over it, then we might as well search someplace we haven't yet."

"Where's that?"

Smirking, Ginny said "The lost and found section of the Room of Requirement."

Smacking himself in the forehead, he put on his trainers, grabbed his invisibility cloak (and Ginny's hand), and went to search the room.

*This is the unedited version of chapter 17…It's short but I really am having a hard time writing this story. I'm determined to finish it though so hang in there.


End file.
